City of the living Dead
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Los muertos vivientes se han alzado en todo el Mundo. El Justiciero de Chicago se unirá con los chicos de la Academia Fujumi en la lucha por la supervivencia. Clasificación "T" y futuro lemon :D. No soy dueño de HOTD ni Watch-Dogs, todas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas n.n.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: \- _"Aquí estoy, no he muerto, no he desaparecido, solo decidí tomarme un descanso, después de tanta muerte, tanto sufrimiento y dolor. Aquí estoy. Solamente pienso y me detengo, ¿todos esos culpables de la muerte de Lena merecían la muerte en un Mundo donde ahora los muertos caminan? Sí, sí, se lo tenían merecido"_. Aiden Pearce.

Capítulo I: **23:00 PM.**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Chicago**

En aquellos días, todo había pasado como el viento por los prados, para Aiden, las cosas habían empezado a mejorar.

Habían pasado tres años largos y duros para el Justiciero de Chicago, desde la muerte de Clara Lile a manos de los hombres del Chicago South Club de Lucky Quinn, muerto por Aiden y junto al Jefe de la Mafia, murieron Joseph Demarco, Delford "Iraq" Wade y el culpable de todo el embrollo: Demian Brenks.

El "Justiciero" de Chicago tuvo que abandonar el lugar por un tiempo, el crimen había quedado finalmente reducido y todos los delincuentes de cada categoría estaban tras las rejas, pero para Aiden, la muerte de Clara fue un rudo golpe, ya que ella había sido una leal compañera y por esa firma que tenía con el Club de la Familia Quinn, fue lo que llevó al descubierto, su participación en el Hotel Merlaut.

A su vez, con los archivos de Iraq, el Jefe de la pandilla los "Black Viceroys", pudo también acabar con la carrera del corrupto Alcalde de Chicago Rushmore, quien se suicidó para evitar ser llevado ante la Justicia por la muerte de Rose Washington. Los únicos que quedaban con Aiden eran Raymond T-Bone Kenney, Jordi Chin, Tobias Frewer y hasta Tyrone "Bedbug" Hayes, el Oficial de los Viceroys, pero aún así, el "Justiciero de Chicago" decidió tomarse unas vacaciones para así alejarse de los problemas y que mejor lugar que Japón, allí el CtOS no había llegado, ya que los japoneses contaban con otro sistema de Seguridad y Vigilancia, además de tener vía libre para ellos.

Alejándose de los Fixers, el Chicago South Club, los Viceroys y la Milicia de Pawnee, Aiden tomó un vuelo hacia Japón, donde allí se hospedó en un pequeño hotel, cosa que algunas personas lo reconocían por las calles y la Policía no lo detenía, ya que él era un ejemplo en Chicago para su pueblo y para las fuerzas policiales.

\- _"Veo que hasta aquí ha llegado mi persona"_ Se dijo así mismo, mientras que se tomaba una foto con un par de personas y luego se retiraba a su hotel.

 _"Mañana haré un paseo por la ciudad, para ver que misterios puedo descubrir"_ Se dijo así mismo Aiden, mientras que se tiraba a dormir en su cama y caía en el sueño de Morfeo, pudiendo descansar, después de mucho sufrimiento y dolor por las pérdidas sufridas.

Pensó en Nicky, en Jackson, en sus amigos y hasta en Clara, ¿por qué debía morir? Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado, si tan solo hubiera comprendido aquella gravedad de la situación, pero se culpaba aún, ella había muerto en sus brazos, mientras que él la trató de salvar: Todo aquel problema había sido por culpa de Demian, su antiguo compañero y Maestro en tecnología, él se había dejado llevar por su orgullo y arrogancia con el robo al Merlaut, si tan solo hubiera detenido toda la descarga, no los hubieran descubierto, ni tampoco hubiera muerto Lena, Maurice Vega seguiría con su esposa, cosa que a él le terminó perdonando la vida y liberándolo, además de dejarlo ir con su esposa, tras haber destruido las redes de trata de personas, dirigidas por Joseph Demarco, quien a su vez respondía al Chicago South Club.

 **Hotel Wakamatsu.**

 **Tokonosu, Japón. 7:00 AM.**

El hombre de ojos celestes se despertó temprano ese día, tras haberse dado una ducha y haber desayunado, se dirigió a dar una vuelta por la Prefectura de Tokonosu, mientras que salía a recorrer aquel distrito.

\- _"Todo es tan tranquilo, no hay nada peligroso, no hay criminales, si los hay, la Policía inmediatamente llega y los detienen, por eso es tan pacífico este país. Pero aún así, las heridas del pasado siguen aún lastimando"_ Pensó Aiden, mientras que caminaba, solo un puñado pequeño de personas lo reconocieron y nada más, solo eran chicos amantes de la tecnología, futuros ingenieros en computación y diseño de sistemas que se tomaron una foto y listo, al olvido. Allí nadie lo reconocía, ni siquiera la Policía tenía allí su historial.

Se preguntaba cómo estarían Nicky y Jacks, T-Bone, Jordi y Tobias y hasta Tyrone. No cabía duda, él estaba en la parte más alejada del Mundo, mientras que ellos estaban aún en Chicago, solo esperaba que Nicky y su sobrino estuvieran a salvo del Club y de los Fixers.

Paseaba por los barrios, cuando notó en una escuela que podría ingresar para husmear un poco, pero en la entrada, lo detuvo un sujeto de cabellos negros, vestía pantalones grises con un cinturón negro, zapatos del mismo color y un remera de mangas largas celeste, este hombre le detuvo el paso a Pearce.

\- Alto, no puede pasar. Le negó el acceso a la escuela.

\- Tranquilo, solo estaba de paseo, quería ver si había algún trabajo para mí en este sitio. Le dijo Aiden, cosa que el hombre de la entrada dudaba, más que nada por su vestimenta clásica que llevaba.

\- Está bien, puede entrar, sigame, por favor. Le dijo el hombre.

\- Gracias, Señor... Le agradeció el irlandés del Norte.

\- Teshima, Profesor Teshima. Le dijo su nombre, mientras que Aiden miraba su teléfono, gracias al "Analizador" la información del hombre que le dejó pasar.

\- " _Profesor de Educación Física, Teshima, perteneciente a la Academia Fujumi. Tiene una relación amorosa con la Profesora Hayashi Kyoko"_ Decía la información que leía Aiden en su "Analizador".

\- ¿Y qué lo trae por aquí, Señor...? Le preguntó el Profesor de Educación Física.

\- Pearce. Pearce Aiden. Le dijo su nombre, cosa que no le causó asombro al hombre.

\- Aiden, que nombre llamativo. ¿Es de Europa? Preguntó ante la curiosidad.

\- Digamos que sí. Le alegó Aiden.

\- ¿En qué sentido? Preguntó de vuelta el hombre.

\- Nací en Belfast, Irlanda del Norte, en 1974; pero me mudé a EEUU, más bien a Chicago, para alejarme de la grave crisis en la que estaba sumergido mi país. Le contó Aiden su historia y orígenes.

\- Ya veo. Le dijo Teshima, quien guardó un minuto de silencio, mientras que entraban en el complejo de edificios de la Academia Fujumi y llevaba a Aiden a la dirección para ver al responsable de la escuela.

Allí dentro, el Director Takeo Miyamoto se lo quedó mirando al extranjero, ya que estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a un hombre presentarse para buscar trabajo, cosa que Aiden buscaba, para liberarse de tanto dolor del pasado.

\- No tiene CV, aunque me sorprende bastante su gran conocimiento en historia y en tecnología, podría darle una vacante, pero necesitaría que viniera en dos semanas con un CV armado y luego lo podremos discutir tranquilamente. Le dijo el Director, mientras que Aiden salía de la oficina.

\- Lamento mucho de que no le haya aceptado por ahora su bienvenida, Señor Pearce, pero necesitará venir con un cambio de ropa, tenemos reglas muy estrictas, incluso para los extranjeros, la vestimenta y la presencia son los más importantes aquí. Le mostró Teshima, mientras que lo lo acompañaba a la salida.

\- Está bien, esta noche haré el CV y luego se los mandaré por Internet, ¿o impreso? Preguntó Pearce.

\- Como usted quiera, tenga. Le extienda el profesor una dirección de corre electrónico.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció, mientras que se retiraba de aquel sitio, haciendo una reverencia y luego se retiraba de la escuela para volver al hotel donde estaba hospedándose.

Aiden volvió al hotel, donde en unos pocos minutos preparó un delicado y perfecto CV para volver al día siguiente a la escuela, pero en sí, él buscaba algo muy importante en Japón.

\- _"Blume tuvo en el pasado contratos con las empresas de este país. Pero de golpe, todas cancelaron los mismos para no tener que permitir la instalación del CtOS en el país, en especial en la Capital. ¿Por qué será?. Según tengo entendido, gracias a Tobias y a sus teorías de conspiración, funcionaba en este distrito una antigua Central del CtOS, solo necesito acceder a la Escuela Secundaria Fujumi y listo. Tendré mi boleto de entrada a ese edificio. Pero por ahora, solo fingiré querer ser un Profesor de Tecnologías para alguno de sus clubes. Solo espero que no me descubran. Aunque cuento con un buen as bajo la manga"_ Se dijo Aiden, mientras que mandaba el CV por mail hacia las computadoras de la escuela misma y luego lo imprimía en papel, para luego guardarlo en una carpeta color negro.

Y así fue que pasaron las dos semanas y Aiden se dirigió a la Academia Fujumi, donde fue vestido elegantemente, con saco, pantalones, camisa, corbata, zapatos y hasta un sombrero, todo de la década del 20.

\- _"Me parece raro ir así, pero es la única manera de poder acceder a esa central"_ Se dijo así mismo, mientras que entraba en la escuela, uno de los maestros lo acompañaba hacia la oficina del Director, donde allí esperaría a ser llamado.

\- Espere aquí, por favor, el Señor Miyamoto lo atenderá en breve. Le dijo el hombre que lo escoltó.

\- Gracias, esperaré aquí. Le agradeció Aiden, mientras que el docente se retiraba de allí, dejando al irlandés esperando, sentado en uno de los bancos, mirando en su Smartphone, revisando cómo estaban Nicky y Jacks.

Mientras tanto, Takashi Komuro, un estudiante de la academia, de carácter serio y desinteresado por las cosas, había observado a su ex-novia Rei Miyamoto salir en una relación con su amigo de la infancia, Hisashi Igou, observándolos desde uno de los balcones, los veía caminar por los parques de la escuela en un hermoso día de primavera.

\- Takashi, ¿otra vez te has ido de la clase? Le preguntó molesta Saya Takagi.

Él se negó a responder, solo le miró a ella sin importarle la presencia de aquella chica.

\- Siempre tan testarudo, no puedo creer que sigas así, después de dos años de relación con Rei y ella rompe contigo, para que luego hagas un berrinche de niño. Dios. Le dijo Saya, mientras que se iba del balcón y regresaba a su salón de clases.

Justo pasó por delante de Aiden, quien se encontraba esperando aún a que el Director Miyamoto le llamara.

\- Disculpe, Señorita, ¿está todo...? Pero Saya no lo escuchó, solo se fue molesta y se volvió hacia su salón.

 _"¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Dios. Bueno, creo que me daré una pequeña vuelta por esta parte del edificio, para ver si hay algo en relación con Blume"_ Se dijo Aiden, mientras que Saya se alejaba, él dio un pequeño paseo por el lugar.

Pero cuando se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas, observando la belleza de aquellos parques que tenía la escuela, vio en la entrada, la cual estaba cerrada, al Profesor Teshima junto con Hayashi Kyoko y un docente más, quien sostenía una katana de madera.

\- _"Touja Ichigo, Capitán del Club de Kendo. 40 años. Casado"_ Decía la información en el "Analizador" de Aiden.

En aquel sitio, Teshima se encontraba hablándole a una persona que estaba tratando de pasar por la reja, la cual estaba cerrada.

\- Señor, esta es mi última advertencia, retírese de aquí. Sino, me veré forzado a utilizar la fuerza física. Le pidió el Profesor de Educación Física.

\- No, nada de eso, Teshima. Nada de violencia en la escuela. Le negó aquel uso Kyoko, mientras que él la desobedecía y tomaba del brazo al joven que quería entrar.

\- Tranquila, mire como domino esta situación. Le dijo Teshima, pero en ese momento, el joven, cuyo cuerpo estaba totalmente pálido y no tenía vista, sus ojos estaban en blanco, como un ciego, abrió la boca, hundiendo sus dientes en la piel del Profesor Teshima, quien cayó herido al suelo, mientras que su brazo musculoso sangraba.

Kyoko se tapó la boca, aterrada, ahogando un grito de de terror, pero en ese momento, cuando se inclinó con el Capitán del Club de Kendo Touja para ver cómo estaba el Profesor de Educación Física, él abrió los ojos.

\- Oh, Teshima, gracias a Dios te encuentras bien. Agradeció Kyoko, pero él se abalanzó sobre el cuello de la víctima, mientras que ella daba un grito de terror, esto fue visto por Takashi, quien salió corriendo hacia el salón donde estaba Rei.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Rei, mientras que su ex-novio le tomaba de la mano.

\- Ha habido un ataque afuera, los profesores que fueron allí se están matando entre ellos. Debemos irnos. Le pidió Takashi.

\- ¡Suéltame, no pienso ir a ningún lado! Le gritó Rei, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes y del Profesor en el salón, en ese momento su ex-novio le dio una bofetada que fue vista por todo el salón y salieron en silencio, cosa que tuvo que intervenir Hisashi para detener a su amigo.

Mientras que salían, Kohta Hirano, uno de los estudiantes, quiso escabullirse para ver qué pasaba, pero fue atrapado por Saya, quien le jaló del cuello de su uniforme.

\- Muy gracioso, Hirano, ahora vuelve a la clase. Le ordenó ella molesta, cerrando la puerta.

\- Solo quería ver que pasaba. Le respondió Hirano, tratando de dar una respuesta "coherente".

Ya afuera del salón:

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando contigo hoy en día? Le preguntó Hisashi, molesto por los cambios de actitud de su amigo.

\- Un tipo de piel pálida, estaba tratando de meterse por la entrada a la escuela, un grupo de maestros fue a detenerlo y ahora se están matando entre ellos. Debemos irnos inmediatamente de aquí. Les contó lo sucedido afuera.

Por su parte, Aiden, había visto también todo el "espectáculo".

\- _"¡Dios! Hundió sus dientes en el cuello de aquella chica, maldita sea, algo no está yendo bien aquí. Será mejor que llame a T-Bone"_ Se dijo Aiden, mientras que llamaba a su amigo.

- _¿Diga?_ Se escuchó la voz de T-Bone.

\- T-Bone, soy yo, Aiden. Le habló su amigo.

\- _Aiden, ¿cómo estás?_ Le saludó el ex-ingeniero de sistemas de Blume al Justiciero.

\- No muy bien, escucha: Estoy en Japón, he encontrado unos antiguos contratos de Blume con el Gobierno del Distrito de Tokonosu, hay una antigua Central del CtOS a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, pero eso es para después: Mira, ha habido una especie de ataque raro contra la Escuela Fujumi, varios maestros han muertos y ahora, no sé, parece que se están atacando entre ellos. Hay algo raro aquí. Le dijo Aiden, contándole todo lo sucedido.

\- _Dios, amigo, parece que esto es una película de George A. Romero, ¿serán los "Agentes"?_ Le preguntó T-Bone.

\- No lo sé, debe ser algún ataque con armas químicas o algo por el estilo, pero debo tomar una ruta de escape, ahora. Le dijo Aiden.

\- _Oh oh, escucha, mira esto: Parece que en varios puntos de EEUU también se reportan estos casos de..._ Pero en el momento en el que le iba a contar Raymond Kenney sobre lo que estaba pasando en Japón y ahora tenía EEUU brotes también, la comunicación telefónica se cortó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? T-Bone, T-Bone, ¿qué pasó? ¡Hola! Habló Aiden, pero fue inútil. Trató de volver a llamar, pero le saltó un contestador.

\- _"Todas las líneas telefónicas se encuentran saturadas. Vuelva a intentarlo más tarde. Disculpe las molestias"_ Le decía el mensaje de voz.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes serán los que están llevando a cabo esto? ¿Serán los "Agentes"? ¿El "Chicago South Club"? ¿Los "Black Viceroys"? ¿O la "Milicia de Pawnee"? Esto no me gusta para nada. Nadie me contesta, ni T-Bone, Jordi, Nicky y Jacks, hasta "Bedbug" y "Rabbit" tampoco están disponibles para llamar.

Pero sus presentimientos de que sus enemigos le podrían haber seguido la pista desaparecieron, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó por los alto-parlantes de la escuela, un mensaje de parte del Director Miyamoto.

\- _Atención a todos los estudiantes: Se ha producido una revuelta dentro de las instalaciones, por favor, sigan a sus maestros hacia las salidas de emergencia y en orden. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito: Se ha producido una revuelta dentro de las instalaciones, por favor, sigan a sus maestros hacia las salidas de emergencia y en orden, por favor. Esto no es un simulacro._ Dio el aviso el Director, mientras que una atmósfera de incertidumbre y miedo invadía toda la escuela.

En las aulas, clubes, en el gimnasio y hasta afuera de la escuela, en los parques y en la enfermería, todos escucharon aquel mensaje. Pero en ese momento, los alto-parlantes volvieron a encenderse.

\- _¡No, aléjate de mí, aléjate, no! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡NOOOOOO!_ Se escucharon los gritos del Director, su voz se apagó, el silencio invadió todo el lugar, una tiza comenzó a moverse hacia el final de un escritorio de un profesor. Esta misma cayó al suelo, quebrándose en dos.

El caos estalló y todo se sumergió en una verdadera estampida por salir vivos de allí de la escuela.

\- Ha empezado la fiesta. Dijo Aiden, mientras que corría hacia un sitio seguro, mientras que toda la escuela se sumergía en el caos y la confusión por el incidente ocurrido afuera en la entrada.

 **Bueno, amigos, Camaradas y colegas, espero que disfruten de este nuevo crossover de Watch-Dogs con HOTD (High School of the Dead) la trama será durante los eventos en el anime y manga, uniendo con los sucesos ocurridos después en el Watch-Dogs, así que espero que les gusten.**

 **Saludos para AARA941, Mailimon, aletuki01, sshunz, Princesa andrmeda, Tommiboy y Megurine Chikane n.n. Se despide ustedes MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena noche.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El caos y la confusión se habían desatado en la escuela, los estudiantes huían en bandadas, golpeándose, cayendo por las escaleras, caían al piso donde eran pisoteados en esa estampida humana, Aiden estaba allí, mientras que trataba de abrirse paso entre los estudiantes, parecía que había habido un atentado, un ataque, pero ¿quién estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿Eran Fixers? ¿El Chicago South Club? ¿Los Black Viceroys? ¿O la Milicia de Pawnee? ¿Ellos lo habrían seguido hasta Japón? ¿Blume estaba al tanto de eso? Pero era imposible, si T-Bone había eliminado todo rastro de su información que estaba en los servidores de uno de los Centros del CtOS en Chicago, en la zona de Mad Mile, era raro, pero parecía tan verdadero, como la vez que había desatado el caos en el "May Stadium" para escapar de la Policía (Llamada por Jordi para así distraer a la gente, debido a los Viceroys que él y Aiden habían asesinado para llegar a Maurice)

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Por favor, díganme! Pidió Aiden, pero en ese momento, fue tirado al piso, mientras que se arrastraba por el mismo y se ocultaba debajo del banco del pasillo.

Pero nadie lo escuchó, su voz parecía perdida en todo ese mar de personas que huían aterradas, pronto la zona quedó en un completo silencio.

Aiden salió de su refugio y se logró levantar, miró para sus alrededores, todo estaba en silencio, pero mientras más avanzaba hacia los pasillos donde se encontraban los salones de los estudiantes, notaría que algo más aterrador que un ataque de sus enemigos, se había presentado.

\- _¿Qué habrá sido todo? ¿Por qué entraron en pánico? ¿Y a qué se habrá querido referir el tipo de los alto-parlantes cuando dijo de una "revuelta"? ¿Habrán sido los de la Yakuza que estaría cometiendo ataques? No, imposible, algo peor debió haber ocurrido, pero no puedo distraerme por eso: Debo llegar hacia esa Central del CtOS abandonada ahora mismo._ Se dijo Aiden, mientras que avanzaba por uno de los pasillos hacia la zona de los salones.

Por otra parte, en uno de los pasillos del otro edificio:

\- Todo se ha vuelto un caos, debemos ir por las oficinas de administración y de ahí hacia el observatorio. Vamos. Dijo Hisashi.

\- Alto, esto es muy ridículo, ¿no han visto lo que está pasando allí afuera? Se están matando los unos a los otros. Deberíamos armarnos con podamos para así escapar. Dijo Takashi, cosa que Rei le detuvo.

\- Estas en lo cierto, Takashi. Dijo su ex-novia, mientras que iban a un armario y tomaban varios objetos: Takashi un bate de baseball, lo mismo Hisahi y Rei tomó una garrocha del equipo de gimnasia.

\- Bien, andando. Dijo Hisashi, pero Rei se detuvo, mientras que trataba de contactarse con su padre.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Preguntó Takashi, pero la chica no respondió.

\- _"En estos momentos, todas las líneas están saturadas. Por favor, inténtelo más tarde. Disculpe las molestías"_ Decía el mensaje de voz para Rei, cosa que le preocupó mucho.

\- No puedo contactarme con mi padre, todas las líneas están saturadas. Le dijo Rei a los dos chicos, mientras que su novio la calmaba.

\- Tranquila, él estará bien. Ahora debemos ponernos en marcha hacia la azotea. De prisa. Le pidió Hisashi de que hiciera el esfuerzo, mientras que salían de allí, cruzando el "puente" al aire libre que unía ambos edificios.

Y fue así que los tres comenzaron su carrera hacia el observatorio para ponerse a salvo, mientras que Aiden, se dirigía hacia los pasillos.

\- Veamos con qué nos vamos a topar. Dijo el Justiciero de Chicago e ingresó en los pasillos que daban a los salones de clases.

 **¿Qué va a encontrarse Aiden en su camino? ¿Conocerá al grupo de Takashi? ¿Podrán los chicos llegar a la zona segura? Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo de "City of the living dead" n.n. Un saludo a Mailimon, AARA941, Tommiboy, Sayadiva64, aletuki01, Megurine Chikane y muchos otros más que siguen mis historias.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Takashi, Rei e Hisashi cruzaron por el puente libre que unía al edificio de al lado, pero al avanzar por esa parte, Rei divisó a alguien caminar, de forma tambaleante por aquel sitio.

\- Oigan, miren. Dijo ella, señalando a la persona que avanzaba.

\- ¿Quién será? Se preguntó Hisashi, mientras que trataba de ver quién era el que venía por ahí.

\- Es el Profesor Wakisaka, de la clase de estudios sociales. Les dijo Rei, mientras que al develarse más su figura, éste era también uno de los mismos que había estado tratando de entrar en las instalaciones.

Los chicos lo trataron de evadir, pero en ese momento, el muerto atacó a Rei, quien lo apuñaló con la garrocha de salto en el corazón, mientras que más la hundía en el pecho del atacante, éste seguía vivo y no cedía.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa con él?! ¡¿Por qué no muere?! Se preguntaba ella, mientras que Hisashi corría en su auxilio y lo tomaba por detrás al Profesor.

\- ¡Rei, huye, de prisa, yo lo detendré! Le pidió Hisashi, mientras que con su fuerza, trataba de frenar a Wakisaka.

En ese momento, el Profesor de estudios sociales abrió la boca y se dirigió el que lo trataba de detener.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?! Se preguntó sorprendido Hisashi, mientras que el atacante hundía sus dientes en uno de los brazos del chico, cayó gritando, herido, Rei atacó de nuevo al enemigo, mientras que Takashi saltaba y destrozaba el cráneo del atacante con su bate de baseball: Wakisaka cayó muerto al instante en el piso del puente, envuelto en un charco de sangre.

Después del miedo, Rei se acercó a Hisashi con Takashi, mientras que le vendaba su herida.

\- ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó su novia.

\- Tranquila, solo una herida, nada más. Le respondió, pero en ese momento, escucharon gritos en la parte de abajo del puente, giraron la vista y vieron a un par de atacantes con una chica que tenían atrapada.

\- No podemos ayudarla, debemos seguir, de prisa, vamos al Observatorio. Dijo Takashi, mientras que se dirigían hacia ese sitio seguro.

El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes fallecidos, su piel era pálida, no podían verlos, pero ellos lograron despejar el camino, hasta subir por la escalera de incendios, pero en el tramo, un zombie, el cual parecía estar muerto, se aferró de la pierna de Rei, jalándola hacia atrás, cosa que terminó siendo rescatada por Hisashi, quien le dio una patada mortal en la cabeza al atacante, el cual rodó por las escaleras. Ya a salvo en el observatorio, observaron la vista de toda la Ciudad: Estaba completamente sumergida en el caos, grandes columnas de humo se elevaban por todas partes, las calles principales estaban atascadas de vehículos con gente desesperada por escapar hacia la seguridad.

\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Si hasta unas horas todo era normal. Dijo Rei impactada ante el enorme cambio.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo sentir, la cual casi los arroja al piso, observaron la vista y vieron a varios helicópteros militares volar hacia un punto desconocido.

\- ¡Un "Halcón Negro"! ¡¿Militares Estadounidenses aquí?! ¡Pero si no hay bases militares por esta región! Dijo Takashi confundido.

\- Sea como sea, ellos vienen aquí porque saben que ha sucedido algo aquí. Les dijo Hisashi bastante serio al respecto por lo que se estaba viviendo.

\- ¡Aquí estamos, por favor! Les pidió a lo lejos Rei, haciendo señas para que los rescataran.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, no vienen en misión rescate: Saben de algo que ha ocurrido aquí y por eso ya han venido armados. Le dijo Hisashi.

\- Pero, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo que no vienen a rescatarnos? Le preguntó Takashi.

\- No te das cuenta, no les importamos, solo vienen aquí por un motivo. Ni siquiera les importara si estamos bien o no. Además, miren, estos bastardos no están usando como carnada allí. Les señaló Hisashi, mientras que los muertos vivientes atacaban a todo el que estuviera con vida.

En la zona del gimnasio al aire libre, se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas que estaban tratando de huir de esos monstruos.

\- ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Aléjense, eso duele, eso duele! Gritaba una de las chicas que hacían gimnasia.

\- No quisiera imaginarme lo que estará pasando dentro de la escuela. Añadió Hisashi, mientras que dentro de la escuela, parecía la escena de una película basada en hechos reales sobre tiroteos provocados por estudiantes trastornados como la "Masacre de Columbine"*.

Dentro de la escuela, en medio de los gritos desgarradores, seguidos por la muerte que causaban esos infectados, dos amigas iban corriendo, tomadas de las manos por las escaleras de la biblioteca.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí con vida, te lo prometo, Toshimi. Le dijo su amiga Misuzu Ichijou a Toshimi Niki.

\- Claro, para eso son las mejores amigas. Le dijo ella, pero en el momento que pasaban por el descanso de la escalera, un zombie la agarró a ella de la pierna, arrastrándola por las escaleras, mientras que le mordía el cuello y la infectaba.

Toshimi estaba siendo asesinada por ese infectado, mientras que otros se iban sumando.

\- ¡Ahhhh, por favor, Misuzu, ayúdame, no me dejes, por favor! Le pidió ella a su amiga.

\- Suéltame. Le dijo la chica con un tono frío.

\- ¿Qué? Fue lo último que dijo Toshimi.

\- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! Le gritó Misuzu, mientras que la pateaba con violencia y la arrojaba hacia los zombies, pero cuando ella iba a escapar, tres infectados en el descanso, la atraparon.

La ventana de uno de los salones estalló, mientras que un grupo de tres zombies trataban de salir para atrapar a uno de los profesores, el Profesor de Educación Física Takayama, quien, asustado, salió corriendo de allí.

\- También están aquí. Se dijo, mientras que corría pasillo arriba, hacia abajo huía un estudiante espantado como todos los demás.

Las paredes estaban empapadas de sangre, lo mismo el suelo, los escritorios tirados, cuerpos de los fallecidos servían ahora de alimento para un grupo de dos infectados.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando. Tiene que ser un sueño. Sí, tiene que serlo. Se decía, mientras que estaba tratando de despertar de ese "sueño", pero era de verdad.

Se subió a uno de los marcos de las ventanas.

\- Esto tiene que ser un sueño: Debería estar recibiendo a los nuevos estudiantes del Club. Se dijo, mientras que se arrojaba por la ventana, hacia el suicidio, impactando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Por las escaleras, un joven caía, víctima de dos zombies que lo mordían por el cuello, mientras que la joven Capitana Saeko Busujima sacaba su espada de Kendo para defenderse.

\- Todo esto es obra de "Ellos". Les dijo Hisashi, volviendo a la azotea.

\- ¿"Ellos"? Preguntó Takashi.

\- ¿No los ves? Aquellas criaturas que están allí, te atrapan y te convierten por una mordida de ellos, en pocos minutos ya eres parte de su grupo de malditos. Son cadáveres, han vuelto a la vida, pero en busca de alimento. Les dijo Hisashi, mientras que después de eso, fortificaban la entrada al observatorio.

Aiden, por otra parte, avanzaba por los pasillos de los salones, mientras que trataba de buscar una salida a todo ese caos.

\- Dios, ¿qué es todo esto? Se preguntaba el Justiciero, en ese momento, un joven apareció arrastrándose en el suelo.

\- Salga de aquí, no se quede. Salga. Le pidió el chico, antes de morir.

\- ¡Oye! Mírame, mírame, tranquilo, te voy a ayudar... Pero en ese momento, el joven que le había suplicado que escapara, se levantó, convertido en un zombie, quien iba a atacar a Aiden, pero él tomó su porra policial, destrozándole la cabeza como si fuera una cáscara de nuez y se derrumbaba en un charco de sangre.

 _"Debo salir inmediatamente de aquí e ir hacia esa Central del CtOS abandonada. Pero ya"_ Se dijo el muchacho, mientras que avanzaba por los pasillos, internándose más en su interior.

A su vez, en la azotea, después de asegurar la entrada, los chicos se quedaron allí, esperando a que alguien pudiera venir a rescatarlos.

Pero la salud de Hisashi se iba complicando cada vez más, ya los efectos del virus le estaba haciendo efecto y muy pronto se convertiría en uno de ellos, por lo cual, le pidió un último favor a su amigo de la infancia: Takashi Komuro. El chico de cabellos grises estaba tosiendo sangre, lo cual llamó la atención de Rei.

\- ¡Hisashi! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -Se dirigió a Takashi- ¡Takashi, Hisashi está...! Le preguntó su novia, mientras que se agachaba para ver cómo estaba.

Su ex-novio se quedó perplejo, mientras que los zombies se agolpaban y la noche estaba por llegar.

Su amigo de la infancia estaba cada vez más complicado, su respiración se iba agitando y haciendo más lenta y sus ojos estaban perdiendo color y visión, Rei no podía hacer nada para salvarlo.

\- ¡Pero si solo fue mordido por uno! ¡¿Por qué se puso así de mal?! Se pregunta la chica.

\- Takashi. Le llamó su amigo con la voz quebrada.

\- Es como en las películas. Dijo Takashi.

\- Por favor. Le pidió Hisashi.

\- ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Lo que ves en las película, nunca ocurre! Se negó Rei a creer lo que había dicho su ex-novio.

\- Pero le está pasando a todos: Una vez mordido, estas acabado. Le respondió Takashi, parado frente a ella.

\- Takashi, ¿me ayudarías? Le pidió Hisashi.

\- ¿Ayudarte con qué? Preguntó su amigo y el chico herido le señaló con el dedo índice el borde de la baranda de hierro.

\- Desde ahí, directo hacia el suelo. El impacto de la caída, debería romper mi cráneo. Le pidió como un último favor: De que lo lanzara al vacío, cosa que al ser escuchado por Rei...

\- "Sigh" ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Preguntó ella, al borde los nervios.

\- ¡NO QUIERO SER UNO DE ELLOS! -Le respondió Hisashi, mientras que al hablar, salía sangre de su boca.

Al moverse, volvió a toser y una gran mancha de sangre cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Hisashi! ¡Hisashi! ¡No, no! Gritaba Rei por su novio, mientras que Takashi estaba perplejo, sin saber qué hacer. Más sangre empapó el piso.

\- Takashi, quiero ser yo mismo, hasta el final. Le pidió, mientras que la enfermedad hizo que su cuerpo sucumbiera, cayendo al piso, sin parar de toser y agarrándose al pecho.

\- ¡Hisashi, resiste, Hisashi! Le pedía en vano ella.

\- Rei, aléjate de él. Le ordenó Takashi, mientras que ella pedía que no muriera.

\- ¡No puedes morir! Pidió ella que no sucediera.

El ruido de las aspas de los sistemas eléctricos era lo único que se podía escuchar, mientras que el silencio y el humo eran los principales en la ciudad, ahogando los gritos de Rei.

El viento se sentir, las nubes que taparon el Sol se alejaron, volviendo a iluminar el sitio. En aquel sitio, Takashi estaba de pie, Rei lloraba sobre Hisashi, él estaba muerto.

En ese momento, el cuerpo del amigo de la infancia de Takashi comenzó a moverse.

\- Déjame pasar. Le pidió el peli negro a su ex-novia, mientras que empuñaba con fuerza el bate de baseball.

\- ¡No, no puedes hacerlo! ¡Hisashi no se convertirá en uno de ellos! ¡Es nuestro amigo! Le pidió ella a Takashi de que no lo hiciera.

\- Hazte un lado. Le volvió a pedir Takashi e Hisashi se empezó a levantar del suelo.

\- Hisashi -Dijo Rei a su novio, esperando de que no les atacara- Él es especial, en uno de ellos no se convertirá. Le dijo, pero su cara cambió por completo, lo mismo su idea de que no les atacaría.

Hisashi estaba de pie, pálido, sin poder verlos, era un zombie.

\- ¡Hisashi! Dijo Rei, pero Takashi la sacó de su alcance.

\- Vamos. Le sacó su ex-novio de allí.

\- Mira, Takashi, no hay forma de que él muriera. Le alegó Rei con los ojos llorosos.

El chico muerto se dirigió hacia ellos, mientras que Takashi empuñaba el bate de baseball.

\- Sí, esto no puede ser cierto. Pero está pasando de verdad. Se mostró Takashi, queriendo que todo no estuviera sucediendo de verdad.

\- Takashi. Le dijo Rei.

\- Lo único que quiero: ¡ES DESPERTARME DE ESTA PESADILLA! Gritó, mientras que corría hacia Hisashi, saltando y destruyendo el cráneo de su amigo de la infancia, ante los gritos de dolor de Rei, al verlo perder a su novio.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el silencio volvía, un cuerpo caía al piso, envuelto en un charco de sangre: Hisashi había sido rematado por el bien suyo y de sus amigos.

En las cercanías del camino al Observatorio, Aiden escuchó los gritos de aquellas personas.

\- _Parece que hay sobrevivientes en ese Observatorio. Bien, iré a rescatarlos y luego iré a la Central del CtOS. Resistan._ Dijo el Justiciero de Chicago y se puso en marcha hacia la azotea del edificio.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Aiden avanzaba por los pasillos de la Academia Fujumi, mientras que buscaba el acceso a la zona del Observatorio, por otra parte...

Era un día que había comenzado tranquilo, las bellas flores de los árboles de cerezo caían, inundando las calles en un día de Primavera, pero ese día, tenía su lado oscuro: Los muertos caminaban por las calles, en busca de comida.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, corran, aléjense! Gritó una chica, mientras que huía con sus compañeros pasillo abajo, mientras que Saya y Hirano se quedaban contra la pared, para así no ser vistos.

\- Esto tiene que ser un sueño. No puede ser verdad, sé que voy a despertar en mi cama. ¿No es así? Preguntó un joven herido en su brazo, mientras que un zombie lo agarraba del rostro y lo infectaba.

\- _"La gente se está devorando los unos a los otros, que repugnante"_ Se dijo para sus adentros Saya, mientras que Hirano le tomaba de la mano y se encerraban en uno de los talleres de la escuela.

\- Aquí estaremos a salvo. Dijo Hirano, mientras que Saya notaba el cambio en el joven.

\- ¿Cómo harás para que salgamos con vida de aquí? Preguntó la chica de cabellos rosa, mientras que el joven mostraba una sonrisa malvada, sabiendo que él conocía muy bien el armado de armas caseras para la defensa.

\- No te preocupes por eso, déjamelo todo a mí. Le respondió a su pregunta Hirano, mientras que empezaba a buscar en los armarios materias para armar con una pistola de clavos, un arma bastante letal y rápida para la defensa.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, la enfermera Shizuka Marikawa buscaba en los armarios, un tanto desorientada, medicinas y equipos para curar a uno de los estudiantes que había ingresado, herido, a la sala.

\- Señorita Marikawa. Le llamó el estudiante y ayudante de la enfermería, Kazu Ishii, quien al ver a su mejor amigo, Okada, levantarse de la cama, ya convertido en zombie, ella estaba buscando todo el material para que pudieran escapar de allí.

\- Dios, esto me recuerda a una vieja película de terror que vi. Se dijo asustada la rubia, mientras que Ishii tuvo que tomar una trágica decisión: Tomó uno de los tubos IV, de los que usan los pacientes para caminar por el hospital al recuperarse de una operación y la dirigió hacia su amigo.

\- Perdóname, Okada. Le pidió el chico nervioso, pero calmándose luego, mientras que aplastaba el cráneo de su amigo, liberándolo de su miseria.

Tras la muerte de Okada, las ventanas de atrás donde se encontraba Kazu, explotaron y una horda de muertos atacó al joven, mordiéndolo en el brazo.

\- ¡Doctora Marikawa, huya, huya, por favor! Le pidió el chico, mientras que forcejeaba con los muertos, pero en ese momento, alguien se hizo cargo de los zombies, matándolos con una poderosa espada de kendo.

Fue en ese momento, en el que la Capitana del Equipo de Kendo, Busujima Saeko se acercó hacia ellos.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Preguntó ella, mientras que le preguntaba a Shizuka, quien asintió con la cabeza, mientras que se dirigían hacia Ishii, quien estaba ya al borde de la muerte por las heridas sufridas.

\- Ishii. Se lamentó la rubia, mientras que veía a su asistente de enfermería yacer en el piso.

\- No se preocupe, Doctor Marikawa, estaré bien. Le dijo, mientras que trataba de calmarla, que estaría bien.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Le preguntó Saeko, mientras que sabía lo que le pedía el chico.

\- Kazu Ishii, asistente de la enfermería. Le dijo, mientras que ella sacaba su espada de kendo.

\- Te liberaré de tu dolor. Le respondió ella, mientras que el joven le sonreía y luego ella le aplastaba el cráneo, evitando que se convirtiera en uno de ellos.

A su vez, el Justiciero de Chicago había comenzado a cruzar por los pasillos de los edificios de oficinas de la escuela, tratando de llegar hacia donde estaban Takashi y Rei, la chica seguía aún de luto por la muerte de su novio, mientras que el joven se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Eres un asesino! Le preguntó Rei molesta por la decisión que su ex-novio había tomado.

\- No había otra opción, entiendelo. Era él o nosotros. Le respondió Takashi, mientras que hacía entrar en razón a Rei.

Fue en ese momento, en el que ambos decidieron dejar a un lado sus diferencias y empezar a trabajar juntos, mientras que atacaban a los zombies que estaban agolpados en la barricada de la entrada al observatorio, utilizando la manguera anti-incendios, ellos lograron eliminar a los que pudieron, cuando justo en ese momento, Rei divisó a alguien avanzar por la azotea.

\- ¡Takashi, mira, es un sobreviviente! Le señaló ella y le empezaron a hacer señas.

\- ¡Estamos aquí, de prisa! ¡Traiga ayuda! Le pidieron ellos, cuando en ese momento, Aiden los vio desde el camino a la azotea, fue en ese momento, en el que comenzó a correr hacia ellos, cuando de golpe, se vio rodeado de varios zombies.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡NO! Gritó Rei, mientras que se tapaba los ojos para no ver lo que podría ocurrir con el Justiciero, pero Aiden, en ese momento, sacó su porra de la Policía, inmovilizando y liquidando a los zombies que le rodeaban.

A los más cercanos les quebró las piernas y luego los arrojó desde la azotea hacia el suelo de los parques del colegio, mientras que a los últimos que le estaban por atacar, les dio fuertes con su porra en la cabeza a los zombies, los cuales cayeron muertos, en total eran cinco que se le habían abalanzado, mientras que los otros estaban muertos por la caída que él mismo había hecho contra ellos.

\- Rei, mira. Le dijo Takashi, mientras que ella miraba, quedando asombrada de cómo el misterioso sujeto que había ido en su auxilio, se había hecho cargo de los pocos infectados que quedaban en esa parte del edificio.

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se preguntó Rei, mientras que subía por las escaleras, a toda prisa Aiden.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿No les han mordido? Escucho los gritos de alguien y vine a ver. Les preguntó el hombre de Irlanda del Norte, cuando en ese momento, la ex-novia de Takashi, lo miró a los ojos.

\- _"No puede ser"_ Se dijo ella sorprendida de verse cara a cara con Aiden Pearce, alías el "Justiciero de Chicago".

Allí, ella estaba frente a frente con aquel hombre.

\- Gracias por venir a limpiar el camino. Le agradeció Takashi.

\- No es nada, escuché los gritos de ustedes y decidí ver qué estaba pasando. Le respondió al agradecimiento Aiden.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que en ese momento, Takashi pidió que se movieran, pero Rei le detuvo, ella le agarró fuerte del brazo.

\- ¡No tan rápido! -Se dirige a Aiden- ¡Usted, mi padre lo reconoce...! Pero antes de que ella siguiera, el Justiciero estaba ya con su "Analizador".

\- _"Miyamoto Rei, hija del Jefe de la Policía del Distrito de Tokonosu. Ex-novia de Komuro Takashi"._ Le leyó su información a Rei, quien se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabe todo eso?! Preguntó Rei, quien estaba a punto de golpearlo a Aiden.

\- La información es poder, quien la maneje, tiene el control. Le respondió, mientras que se detenía la joven, sabiendo que estaba cara a cara con alguien fuerte, como ella.

\- Rei, no hay tiempo de discusiones, tenemos que salir de aquí. -Le dice Takashi, mientras que se dirige a Aiden- Señor Pearce, ¿qué hace aquí? Más que nada sería bueno saberlo. Le pidió que le contara todo.

\- No es bueno quedarse aquí hablando, deberíamos irnos de aquí. Pidió, prometiéndoles contar todo sobre él.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos. Pidió Rei, mientras que dejaban la azotea y volvían a la escuela.

A su vez, después de haber liberado de su miseria a Kazu, Saeko y la enfermera Shizuka dejaron la enfermería, cuando en ese momento, se toparon con Hirano y Saya, quienes habían logrado dejar el taller en donde el chico había armado una auténtica arma de clavos, con la cual se hacía cargo de liquidar a los zombies.

En ese momento, se encontraron con Takashi, Rei y un invitado más.

\- Takashi, Rei, menos mal que están bien. ¿Saben qué es lo que está pasando? -Preguntó Saeko, cuando en ese momento, vio al hombre que iba con ellos- ¿Y quién es usted? Le preguntó ahora ella al misterioso sujeto.

Hirano al verlo, se quedó asombrado, no podía creer con quién estaba frente a frente.

\- No, no lo puedo creer. ¡Tiene que ser un sueño! Gritó de emoción, como un niño al abrir los regalos de Navidad.

\- ¿Quién es? Se me hace familiar. Quiso saber Shizuka.

\- Me llamo Aiden Pearce, soy el "Justiciero de Chicago" Se presentó ante aquellos estudiantes y la enfermera.

\- Es un honor que haya venido aquí, Señor Pearce. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Qué está buscando? Preguntó Hirano, mientras que miraba a Rei bastante seria ante el invitado.

\- Es una larga historia. Y no te preocupes por las preguntas que me haces: _"Kohta Hirano, estudiante de la Academia Fujumi, buen estudiante, excelentes calificaciones. Amante del anime, el manga y los videojuegos"_ Le dijo Pearce, mientras que el "Analizador" mostraba la información del joven.

\- Si ya terminaron de presentarse, creo que sería mejor movernos: Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora. Les dijo Saya seria, mientras que la escuchaban.

Pero en el camino, se cruzaron con varios zombies, eran estudiantes que habían sido atacados en las aulas, fue entonces que se prepararon para el combate, mientras que Rei y Takashi atacaban con la garrocha de salto y el bate de baseball, Saeko protegía con Hirano y Saya a la Doctora Shizuka y Aiden utilizaba como arma de defensa su porra de la Policía, con la cual neutralizaba a todos los zombies, pero en ese momento, Saya fue atacada por un zombie, el cual la arrojó al suelo y ella tomó un pulidor de los trofeos de la escuela, con el cual, atacó al rostro del enemigo, matándolo al instante y cayendo a los pies de ella.

Saya comenzó a llorar, la chica seria y fría del grupo, había estallado en lágrimas, al verse en una situación tensa y complicada como la que estaban viviendo, en ese momento, Hirano, como buen Caballero, se inclinó para darle una mano y ayudarla a levantarla del suelo.

\- Ven, arriba, Saya. Tú puedes. Le dio ánimos Hirano y ella se logró levantar.

Después de eso, se dirigieron hacia uno de los salones de arriba, para así ponerse a salvo, era la "Sala de los Profesores", donde mientras que buscaban herramientas y material para defenderse, Takashi encendió la televisión, para qué estaba pasando en las calles.

\- Primero es lo primero: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Señor Pearce? Preguntó Saeko, mientras que querían conocer todos el por qué de la llegada del "Justiciero de Chicago" a Japón.

\- Es una historia muy larga, pero se las contaré. Verán... Cuando iba a empezar su relato, Takashi pidió silencio, Rei estaba mirando fija a la pantalla, estaban en el "Canal de Noticias de Tokonosu", donde estaban hablando de los extraños sucesos en las calles de la Ciudad.

\- _"Aún no se sabe con exactitud el número de fallecidos y el motivo de esta ola de violencia desatada en las calles de la Prefectura"_ Hablaban en las noticias sobre lo ocurrido en Saitama.

\- Y el espectáculo ha empezado. Dijo Takashi serio, mientras que pasaban a las noticias en vivo en las calles de la zona.

 **Saludos para herob2301, disculpen que no haya subido capítulos de esta serie u.u; es que he estado ocupado por la vuelta a la Facultad y demás asuntos, pero ya estoy al corriente, dedicando mi tiempo a todo, desde el estudio a las salidas y al Fanfiction. Así que vamos con todo en este Segundo Cuatrimestre de la Facultad :D. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, donde habrán más personajes que van a aparecer, decisiones por tomar y el relato y vieja de Aiden hacia la Central del CtOS.**

 **¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Quiénes más van a aparecer? :D Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Peace.**

 **Y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana y un buen Lunes para todos ustedes n.n.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Rei estaba de pie frente y con la vista en el televisor encendido, el cual estaba dando las noticias sobre los extraños acontecimientos ocurridos en las calles de Tokonosu.

\- _La situación es bastante confusa y no han habido respuestas oficiales ante esta crisis. El Gobierno ha dicho que se trata de una revuelta ocurrida en el Distrito de Tokonosu, de la cual, aún no se ha podido controlar._ Habló una de las periodistas, mientras que transmitían desde Saitama.

\- ¡¿Una revuelta?! ¡¿Cómo pueden llamar esta situación de esa manera?! Se preguntó Takashi, mientras que golpeaba la mesa con el puño.

\- _Aún aquí en la Ciudad de Saitama no se ha podido controlar la situación, la Policía está haciendo todos sus esfuerzos posibles para restaurar el orden, donde ya han muerto aquí más de 2000 personas y..._ Habló una periodista, quien estaba con su equipo en el Distrito de Saitama, mientras que cubrían la escena de un asesinato, los médicos se llevaban envueltas en las bolsas negras para cuerpos a varios fallecidos, pero cuando se dirigieron para sacar a más victimas y heridos, se escucharon disparos.

\- _¡¿Qué fue eso?!_ -Se pregunta la periodista, mientras que los agentes de la Policía abrían fuego contra los dos cuerpos que estaban en las bolsas negras y caían muertos de un tiro en la cabeza- _¡Dios! ¡La Policía está disparando! ¡¿Por qué están disparando?! ¡Dios! Oh, no, ¡No! ¡Ayúdenme!._ Pidió ella, mientras que alguien causaba que su camarografo gritara y cayera la cámara, aún encendida y grabando, mientras que eran atacados por un enemigo desconocido.

La señal de ese canal se fue, mientras que ponían el clásico cartel de " _Problemas Técnicos. Enseguida volveremos. Disculpen las molestias",_ hasta que en ese momento, alguien le pasaba a una periodista en el canal, en el edificio, un informe de lo que había ocurrido en Saitama.

\- _Parece que hay problemas técnicos, por lo cual, nos han pedido que transmitamos dentro del estudio. Por favor, no salgan de sus casas, a menos de que sea una necesidad urgente. Seguiremos dando más información en cuanto podamos._ Dijo la chica que había recibido el informe de parte de los miembros del noticiero.

Ante la falta de información, Takashi golpeó con el puño cerrado una de las mesas, causando que el eco se sintiera en toda la sala de donde se encontraban.

\- ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no dan más información al respecto?! Les cuestionó a los de las noticias ante la falta de información sobre lo que ocurría.

\- Tienen miedo de generar caos. Le respondió a su pregunta Saya Takagi, todos la miraron ante su respuesta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Le preguntó Rei.

\- El miedo genera al caos, el caos llevaría a todos a una anarquía incontrolable, entonces, con esta situación, ¿cómo explicarías que hay muertos vivientes rondando por las calles. Les dijo ella, mientras que les explicaba el por qué de ocultar ciertas informaciones.

\- _Esta misteriosa enfermedad se ha empezado a expandir por los EEUU, donde la Casa Blanca ha sido evacuada con la familia presidencial, nos informan que serán trasladados a un portaaviones, donde seguirá el mandatario seguir manteniendo el orden. En Europa, ya hemos perdido comunicación con Moscu, mientras que en las calles de París y Viena se viven escenas de disturbios y saqueos, solo con Roma y Londres mantenemos aún contactos y en donde, al parecer, se ha mantenido el control y el orden. Beijing ha sido incendiado, por Japón, esta situación es desesperante, mientras que se hablan de pruebas con armas nucleares y biológicas. Recomendamos, como dijimos anteriormente, que permanezcan en sus casas, hasta que la situación se haya controlado._ Informaron por otro de los noticieros, hasta que de golpe, la señal se perdió.

Todo sumido en el silencio y la confusión.

\- Esto no es normal. Dijo Rei asustada.

\- No, es obvio que no, no sería raro que hayan estado haciendo pruebas con algún tipo de nueva arma para las guerras y terminarán provocando esto, cada día que se avanza, las enfermedades han ido modificando su estructura, los cambios en ellas han sido incluso en otras muy antiguos, como la "Gripe Española" y la "Influencia H1N1", sin olvidar a la "Peste Negra" que diezmó a más de la mitad de la población de Europa durante la Baja Edad Media. Añadió Saya a lo que Rei había dicho.

\- Si, es cierto lo que dices, esa enfermedad fue la que mató a más de un 1/4 de la población europea en el Siglo XIV D.C. Añadió la Doctora Shizuka.

Aiden, mientras tanto, se había dirigido hacia la puerta para salir y dirigirse con rumbo hacia la central del CtOS abandonada, pero cuando se proponía a salir, alguien le detuvo.

\- ¡Usted no se va de aquí! Le ordenó Rei, mientras que todos giraban la vista.

\- " _Vaya, qué modales tiene ella"._ Se dijo para sus adentros Aiden, mientras que se daba la vuelta.

\- Sí, es cierto, ¿quién es usted? ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí? Preguntó Takashi.

\- Bueno, ¿quieren saber quién soy? Adelante, les contaré mi historia -Aiden toma una silla- Pero si quieren sobrevivir, deberán dejarme ir luego, ¿Ok? Bueno, aquí vamos... Dijo el "Justiciero de Chicago" y comenzó a contarles su historia y el motivo de por qué había ido a Japón.

 **En el capítulo que viene, veremos la historia de Aiden Pearce, su viaje a Japón, el asunto de Blume y el escape de la Academia Fujumi n.n :D no se lo pierdan n.n. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Aiden sentía que todos los recuerdos volvían a su mente tras haberlo enterrado todo por completo, había tenido que volver al pasado y desenterrarlo para hablar y contar sobre el por qué de su llegada a Japón.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Señor Pearce? Quiso saber Rei.

\- ¿Quien escuchar mi historia? Preguntó Aiden, como si su voz se estuviera burlando de Rei, cosa que no lo hacía, solo que le gustaba ser "franco" con la hija del Jefe de la Policía de Tokonoso.

\- ¡¿Se está riendo de mí?! Preguntó Rei, mientras que alzaba la voz.

\- No, solo quería dar a conocer una realidad: Estamos en medio de una hecatombe zombie y quiere conocer mi historia. -Aiden se acerca a ella, mirándola con sus ojos celestes-. Pero, con gusto les contaré mi historia. Les dijo, mientras que se dirigía a los demás del grupo.

\- Sería un gusto oírla. Dijo Hirano.

\- Bueno, empezaré: Nací en 1974 en Irlanda del Norte, en la Capital, Belfast, mi madre nos sacó a mi hermana Nicole y a mí de allí, ya que mi padre estaba metido con el IRA* y nos mudamos a los EEUU, más bien a Chicago, donde muchos irlandeses escaparon de las persecuciones y la guerra que se había desarrollado en los años 70, muchos recordarán a los "Cuatro de Guilford"* con Gerry Conlon y los atentados contra Gran Bretaña. Al correr los años, me familiaricé con la tecnología sobre todo con el Hackeo y de burlarse de los Sistemas más especializados y así fue, todo esto me llevó a conocer al que sería mi maestro en este campo tecnológico: Damien Brenks, formé un equipo con él y en el 2012, hicimos un golpe que sería fácil: Entrar y salir, nada más que eso. Teníamos que robar el dinero del Hotel Merlaut pero alguien se infiltró y tuve que detener la operación, cosa que Damien me pidió que siguiera, faltaba poco, pero ya el CtOS y las Cámaras de Seguridad ya me tenían en la mira y los Guardias de Seguridad estaban recibiendo el alerta de que ya estábamos identificados. Les contó Aiden.

\- ¿Y qué pasó luego? Quiso saber Shikuza Marikawa, el Irlandés del Norte respiró profundo, reconociendo que se acercaba a la parte más triste del relato.

\- No estábamos solo, alguien estaba detrás de todo esto: Un tercer hacker y mandaron a liquidarme, contrataron a un sicario: Maurice Vega, quien fue con un compañero para liquidarme, estaba llevando a mis sobrinos, Lena y Jackson a Pawnee de paseo como siempre y en el ataque, Maurice disparó contra una de las ruedas del coche y perdí el control, traté de controlar el vehículo, pero volcamos...Aiden se detuvo.

\- ¿Señor Pearce? Preguntó Saeko, mientras que se acercaba, pero el hombre de ojos celestes levantó su mano izquierda, haciendo una seña de que necesitaba unos segundos.

Luego volvió a relatar:

\- Jackson y yo sobrevivimos, Lena, ella tenía seis años, no sobrevivió, murió ese año del 2012. Les contó, cosa que al escuchar eso, Rei se sintió mal en haberlo tratado como si fuera un criminal y sus ojos se humedecieron: Un hombre misterio y serio que era buscado por todas las fuerzas policiales del Mundo Entero tenía sentimiento y le dolía volver a recordar el pasado.

\- Lo siento mucho. Se lamentó Rei, mientras que le daba el pésame.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada. -Le calmó Aiden, mientras que volvía a contar-. En el 2013, logré agarrar a Maurice en "May Stadium" pero él no sabía quiénes eran los que lo habían mandado, por lo cual, tuve que secuestrarlo con la ayuda de Jordi Chin, un agente que contraté.

Pero luego, al volver a la vida normal, me enteré que alguien amenazaba a Nicky y tuve que tomar cartas en asunto, logré detener a ese tipo, pero un sujeto pagado a cambio de asustar a mi familia, además de que logré entablar contacto con "BadBoy17", su nombre real era Clara Lile, ella me ayudó a investigar sobre el que estaba amenazando a mi familia y cuando dimos con su señal en un departamento en "The Loop", había escrito en las paredes el "Código Bellweather" y de golpe, comenzó a sonar un celular, lo hackeé y el que estaba detrás de la línea era Damien Brenks. Él quería verme, me advirtió que irrumpir en su departamento, había saltado una alarma, la cual alertó a los "Fixers", me enfrenté a ellos y me reuní con Damien, quien quería volviéramos a ser un equipo, cosa que me negué, pero en ese momento, alguien sabía de mí y tuve que encargarme de Angelo Tucci, noquéandolo junto con su chofer y su escolta de "Agentes", a la vez, descubrí que el testigo era un pobre tipo que había sido detenido por los corruptos en el Departamento de Policía, por lo cual, pude ganarme su silencio. Cuando Damien me llamó para vernos de nuevo, éste había secuestrado a mi hermana, logré salvar a Jackson y llevarlo con la Doctora Yolanda Méndez , di con Robert Racine, quien estaba metido en todo el asunto y tras noquearlo, fui atacado por los "Fixers", mientras que escapaba con Clara. Luego de dar con "El Bunker", empezamos a trabajar, descubrir lo que quería Damien: Era unos archivos de las computadoras del líder de los "Black Viceroys", traté involucrar a su primo, "Bedbug", pero casi lo matan, "Irak" Wade, el jefe de la pandilla estaba metido con el "Club" y con las "Subastas" que son las redes de trata, tuvimos que buscar a Raymond Kenney, quien estaba en Pawnee, tras ayudarlo con destruir la pista que Blume seguía de él y de luchar contra la "Milicia de Pawnee", logramos volver a Chicago, conseguimos toda la información de los servidores de Irak, logré liquidarlo con sus pandilleros, pero cuando volví, un hacker llamado "Delfault" se robó todo, no sin antes, mostrarnos que Clara había sido la tercer hacker que estuvo metido en el asunto del Merlaut. Cuando me reuní con Damien, al ver que no tenía la información, dio a conocer mi nombre en todos los medios de Chicago, logré destruir el vehículo que transmitía esas señales y a la vez, recuperamos todos los datos robados por "Delfault" y me hice cargo de él. Luego rescate a Nicky, pero con toda la Policía de Chicago detrás de nosotros, tuve que sacar a ella y a mi sobrino de la ciudad. Después de despedirme de ellos, volví a Chicago, donde me enfrenté con Lucky Quinn, a quien maté, pero él antes de morir, me dijo que pensaba que nosotros íbamos por un video que comprometía al Alcalde Rushmore por la muerte de Rose Washington, él no había sido el que ordenó el ataque: Damien fue el culpable de todo, pero él quería más y mandó a matar a Clara. Traté de salvarla, pero fue tarde, murió asesinada frente a la tumba de Lena, descubriendo que era ella la que llevaba flores siempre a su tumba, sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho en el pasado. Finalmente logré con enfrentarme a Damien y lo hice, destruyendo todos sus sueños de querer destruir Chicago, lo maté en el Faro, donde allí terminó su historia. Les contó toda su historia Aiden, mientras que se quedaban helados al escuchar sus relatos.

 **(* IRA: "Irish Republican Army" o "Ejército Republicano Irlandés", buscan la separación de Irlanda de Inglaterra, luchan por los derechos de los civiles y los Católicos que son reprimidos por Gran Bretaña.**

 *** "Los Cuatro de Guilford": Era un grupo de cuatro personas (Paul Hill, Gerry Conlon, Patrick "Paddy" Armstrong y Carole Richardson) que fueron condenados injustamente en el Reino Unido en Octubre de 1975 por la colocación de bombas en dos pubs de Guilford y uno en Woolwich, atentados en los que murieron siete personas, atribuidos al IRA Provicional.**

 *** Gerry Conlon: Gerard Conlon fue condenado a cadena perpetua, pasando 15 años en prisión después de haber sido acusado y condenado erróneamente por un atentado con bombas del IRA.)**

Guardaron silencio en esos momentos, mientras que Aiden terminaba de contar toda su historia.

\- ¿Y por qué vino aquí? Quiso saber Takashi, sabiendo que el irlandés no venía por simple turismo, fue en ese momento, que Aiden les señaló por la ventana, levantando una de las persianas.

\- ¿Ven allí? -Les señaló una torre en las lejanías, todos se acercaron para ver-. Bueno, allí es donde hay una vieja estación del CtOS abandonada,

\- ¿Y qué hay de especial allí? Quiso saber Saya.

\- Según he escuchado, Blume le ofreció jugosos contratos a los políticos del distrito, pero al parecer, había más que eso: Corrupción, lavado de dinero, relaciones con la Yakuza y hasta asesinatos por encargado, dirigidos por sicarios hasta extranjeros y "Fixers" provenientes de Chicago. Allí estarán todas las respuestas que busco y qué fue de todo este embrollo. Le respondió Aiden, mientras que se alejaba de la persiana y caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Si quiere ir, lo llevaremos, pero necesitaremos de un vehículo grande. Dijo Takashi, poniéndose del lado del "Justiciero".

\- Podríamos ir en el mío, pero no entraríamos todos. Se lamentó la Doctora Shizuka.

\- Un momento, ahora que recuerdo, hay un bus que está detenido en el otro lado de los edificios, podemos llegar hasta ellos y escapar. Recordó Hirano.

\- Perfecto, en marcha. Vamos a salir de aquí. Dijo Takashi, mientras que se ponía en marcha su grupo, dirigiéndose hacia ese vehículo que los sacaría de todo ese problema de zombies.

 **:D Nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten y saludos para todos los que siguen esta historia n.n. Saludos de su amigo MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Salieron de la sala donde se habían refugiado y ahora con Aiden, reconociendo sus verdaderos motivos, ellos se comprometieron en llevarlo hacia la Central del CtOS abandonada, para eso, Hirano había encontrado uno de los buses estacionado en el lado opuesto de la escuela, con él podrían buscar a los padres de Rei y los demás, cosa que sería bastante complicado, pero era un plan dispuesto a ponerlo en marcha.

\- Lamento mucho lo que dije de usted, Señor Pearce, no era que quise entregarlo, pero mi padre tenía órdenes y... Pero en ese momento, cuando Rei se disculpaba, el Irlandés del Norte hizo un gesto en silencio, sabiendo que la perdonaba, cosa que calmó los resentimientos de la chica pelirroja.

\- No hace falta las disculpas. Le dijo Aiden, mientras que ellos iban armados con las garrochas de salto, bates de baseball, la pistola de clavos modificada que hizo Hirano y que él portaba, la espada de Kendo de Saeko y la porra de Policía de Aiden.

\- Señor Pearce, ¿cómo ha hecho usted en lograr burlar a la Policía de Japón? Quiso saber en ese momento Saya.

\- Logré hackear la red de datos de la Central de ellos, por lo cual, cambié mi nombre al de un pasajero inglés que viajaba en el avión. Le respondió a su pregunta el hombre de Chicago.

\- Increíble, debe enseñarme de esos trucos. Le alegó Hirano, mientras que iban avanzando y en el camino se habían encontrado con un pequeño grupo de estudiantes sobrevivientes, dirigidos por Takuzo.

\- Me alegra de que hayan sobrevivido, chicos. Les dijo Takashi.

\- Gracias por el recibimiento, Takashi, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, esas cosas son ciegas, pero por algún motivos saben que estamos aquí. Le explicó Takuzo.

\- No hagan ruido ni hablen, se guían por el sonido. Les advirtió Saeko, mientras que se iban poniendo en marcha por el camino hacia la salida y hacia la seguridad.

Se pusieron en marcha, pero cuando fueron en silencio, uno de los chicos pisó vidrios que habían caído y fueron atacados por los zombies, los cuales mataron a dos y luego atraparon a Takuzo, quien trató de defenderse pero fue inútil y fue devorado, su novia Naomi, no podía dejarlo morir, por lo cual se soltó de la mano de Saya y se lanzó hacia los zombies, terminando con su vida.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! -Pidió Takashi, mientras que los últimos en subir al mini-bus, tras haber dado una larga batalla, subieron Saya y Aiden, quien tenía su porra de Policía empapada de sangre y materia gris- ¿Y Naomi y Takuzo? Preguntó Takashi, pero Saya negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que habían muerto.

\- ¿Estamos todos? Preguntó Aiden, cuando en ese momento, hacia el fondo del parque, vieron venir corriendo a otro grupo, los de la clase 3-A, perteneciente a Koichi Shido.

\- ¡Por favor, espérennos! Pidió Shido, Takashi había saltado del bus para ir en su auxilio, pero Rei lo detuvo, sabiendo que por culpa de ese hombre, ella había tenido que repetir el año, ya que era el hijo de un Senador corrupto y que había amenazado al padre de Rei con destituirlo de su puesto de Jefe de la Policía.

\- ¡Déjelos morir, no pienso permitir que suban! Le negó, pero Takashi la detuvo y los dejaron subir, cosa que anteriormente, Aiden había visto algo que le indignó.

Cuando escapaba el grupo de Shido, uno de sus estudiantes se había quebrado la pierna y cuando le pidió ayuda, él con pura maldad le pateó en el rostro, quebrando sus lentes y dejándolo morir a merced de los zombies.

\- ¡Maldito! Gritó Aiden, mientras que trataba de bajarse para darle una lección a Shido, pero Saeko lo detuvo.

\- Ya es tarde, lo siento mucho, pero no se puede hacer nada. Le dijo ella, mientras que el Irlandés volvía a sentarse.

Aiden estaba invadido por una furia muy grande, no podía creer que un docente había dejado morir a su alumno y ni siquiera se había lanzado a ayudarlo, cerró el puño con fuerza y bajó su cabeza, apoyándola contra la parte trasera del asiento que tenía enfrente.

En ese momento, escuchó que su "Analizador" mostraba la información de aquel sujeto joven, de cabellos negros cortos y lentes.

\- _"Koichi Shido, Profesor de la Clase 3-A, hijo de un Senador, el cual fue acusado de corrupción por la firma de tratados con Blume"_ Decían los datos, Aiden se quedó asombrado, abrió los ojos por tan grata sorpresa y empezó a buscar más información al respecto, al haber poca señal en aquel distrito por los zombies, pudo infiltrarse por unos minutos muy pequeños en la base de datos del Parlamento.

 _\- "El Senador Shido Yukiteru había sido denunciado por fraude y firmar acuerdos con las Empresas Blume, en un intento de instalar el CtOS en toda Japón, llevando a cabo desvíos de cuantiosos fondos y cheques que terminaron en sus cuentas bancarias y en más de 110 miembros muy respetuosos del Parlamento, aún así, el Senador sigue cumpliendo sus funciones hasta que se compruebe si esto es verdad y que además..."_ [Señal Perdida] Decía la información de la base de datos del Parlamento.

\- _"Este hijo de puta es el hijo del Senador Shido, no puedo creerlo, maldita rata, heredaste esa fría forma de tratar a la gente, deberías morir a manos de los zombies"_ Pensó Aiden, aún con los recuerdos de ese joven que Shido abandonó a merced de los zombies.

Koichi Shido ingresó en el mini-bus con su grupo.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. Les agradeció, mientras que recuperaba el aliento y de ahí...

\- ¡Listo, vayámonos! Dio la señal Takashi de que escaparan de la escuela y Shizuka pisó el acelerador, logrando escapar del lugar donde había sido desencadenado todo.

Dejaron atrás el estacionamiento, los parques y el complejo de edificios que formaban parte de la Escuela Fujumi, destruyendo el cercado y matando a los zombies que estaban del otro lado.

Las dos estudiantes de Shido que estaban con él seguían nerviosas por lo ocurrido, mientras que Aiden miraba con odio hacia ese joven profesor, el cual se le acercó, de una manera altanera y creyéndose superior.

\- Veo que hay una mala señal de convivencia en este lugar, ¿no es así, Señor Pearce Aiden? Le preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad ante el Irlandés y al oírse ese nombre, los otros tres chicos que estaban con el grupo de Takuzo se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero el grupo de Takashi no dijo nada, ya que lo conocían.

\- ¿Acaso me va a arrestar, Profesor Shido Koichi? Le preguntó Aiden ahora, poniéndose a la altura de aquel joven, el cual sintió como los nervios le atraicionaban.

\- No va a causar una pelea en este bus, ¿no es así? ¿Lleva armas, bombas y sus equipos para eludir a la Policía? Le preguntó de nuevo Shido, mientras que Aiden le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio.

\- Lárguese de mi camino. Le ordenó Aiden, mientras que miraba por la ventana y veía que estaban cerca de la Central del CtOS abandonada, luego le dirigió otra mirada a Shizuka para se dirigiera hacia ese lugar y finalmente, pasó delante de Shido.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Nadie puede bajar de este bus, es el único medio con el que podemos llegar a la seguridad! Le ordenó Shido, mientras que le daba órdenes a Shizuka de que no se detuviera, pero Aiden lo agarró del cuello, casi asfixiándolo, uno de los estudiantes del Profesor fue a defender, pero Takashi lo golpeó en el estómago, cayendo en el suelo adolorido, mientras que las dos chicas de la clase se quedaban aterradas.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció Aiden a Takashi, mientras que dirigía ahora su mirada hacia Shido.

\- No hay por qué. Le respondió el ex-novio de Miyamoto, mientras que el Irlandés seguía con su trabajo de averiguar cuáles eran los secretos de Blume con el gobierno de Tokonoso.

Shido estaba contra la pared del bus, ante la mirada de terror de sus dos estudiantes, mientras que Aiden lo estrangulaba cada vez más.

\- Tú tienes las manos manchadas de sangre, maldito hijo de puta. No seré yo quien te mate, sino que el tiempo se hará cargo. Le respondió, mientras que le lanzaba esa severa advertencia y de ahí, Shizuka detuvo el mini-bus, habían llegado a las puertas de la Central del CtOS.

\- Es aquí. Dijo ella, mientras que Aiden arrojaba a Shido al suelo, estaba totalmente blanco y casi al borde de la muerte.

Luego caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Huyan, no se queden esperando, esto es solo el inicio del caos. Les dijo, mientras que salía.

\- ¿Qué hará usted? Le preguntó Rei, mientras que miraban las calles de esa zona y vieron que no había nadie, ni siquiera los zombies.

\- Tengo un asunto que atender en este lugar. Le respondió, mientras que sacaba su Smartphone y se preparaba para adentrarse en aquel lugar.

\- Tenga cuidado, lo veremos en el departamento de mi amiga Rika, tenga. Le dijo Shizuka, mientras que le daba la dirección del departamento de su amiga, quien formaba parte de las Fuerzas Especiales del Japón, rama perteneciente a la Policía.

\- Gracias, ustedes cuídense. Nos volveremos a ver más tarde. Les dijo Aiden, mientras que Shizuka cerraba la puerta y ponía en marcha el vehículo, dejándolo allí, en medio del silencio y el caos que se había desatado en Japón.

Aiden vio que las cámaras de seguridad aún funcionaban, eran de Blume, por lo cual, activó la puerta de entrada e ingresó en el complejo.

\- Es aquí donde el misterio comenzó. Se dijo, mientras que se adentraba dentro de la Central abandonada y comenzaba a buscar pistas sobre lo ocurrido, mientras que comenzaba a llegar la noche.

 **Bueno, amigos, aquí tenemos el capítulo 7, disculpen que no haya subido o actualizado esta historia, pero es que he estado ocupado y con otros proyectos y la Facultad, la cual, todo va muy bien. Así que la semana entrante comenzaré a subir nuevos capítulos de esta serie.**

 **¿Qué encontrará Aiden dentro de la Central del CtOS abandonada? ¿El grupo podrá seguir su camino?.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** Shagot: Muchas gracias por el review n.n y me alegro de que guste esta historia.**

 *** herob2301: Saludos para vos también y nos estamos viendo en un capítulo de...**

 _ **"City of the living Dead"**_ **de MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Que tengan una buena semana.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: **Aquí estoy de regreso, perdónenme si no actualicé esta historia, pero es que he estado ocupado u.u, además de que en la Universidad estamos a full con los trabajos y parciales o pruebas, pero seguiré con mis estudios y con la diversión, incluyendo los fanfiction :D. Saludos para Shagot, James Anderson y herob2301.**

 **Y ahora, veamos cómo le estarán yendo las cosas a nuestro Justiciero de Chicago, Aiden Pearce.**

Como lo habíamos dejado en el capítulo anterior, después de escapar de la Academia Fujumi, Aiden tuvo que seguir su viaje hacia la Central del CtOS abandonada en el Distrito de Tokonoso, debía continuar con su misión de descubrir qué había pasado allí y el por qué del cierre antes de la fundación.

A su vez, el grupo de Takashi estaba en el bus, teniendo que soportar a Shido Koichi, el cual, por votación de sus alumnos y sin el apoyo de los de Takashi, fue nombrado líder del bus, mostrando ese falso carisma y solidaridad con los suyos, él era el maestro titiritero que movía los hilos de sus marionetas y obedecían a sus órdenes, hasta que él decidiera cuándo sacárselos de encima y corromper a otros, aún ignorando la advertencia de Aiden.

Ellos se encontraban en las cercanías a la autopista, pero la calle que conducía hacia esa dirección estaba atestada de coches de personas que huían desesperadamente, mientras que la Guardia de la Infantería atacaba a los zombies y con el apoyo de los Grupos de Fuerzas Especiales, los cuales iban armados con poderosos rifles Howa Type 89.

Un par de disparos proveniente de uno de los accesos a la autopista, de parte de aquellos efectivos, abatió a varios zombies que quisieron cruzar, esos mismos disparos asustaron a dos de las estudiantes de Koichi, pero él las corrompió con su "buena voluntad" y "amabilidad", cosa que se sabía que ese sujeto podía manipular a todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a sus propios estudiantes, para que le siguieran sus órdenes y después, bueno, ustedes muy pronto lo reconocerían.

Rei ya no soportó más la presencia de aquel hombre que le había arruinado su vida de estudios, así que optó para bajarse del bus y buscar su propio camino hacia la Seguridad.

\- ¡Rei! ¡¿Adónde vas?! Le preguntó Takashi serio.

\- ¡NO VOY A SEGUIR ESCUCHÁNDOLO, PREFIERO QUE ME COMAN LOS ZOMBIES, ANTES QUE SEGUIR ESTANDO CON ESE MALDITO! Le respondió ella, totalmente furiosa, mientras que Koichi, lanzando una mirada burlona, le pedía que volviera.

\- Señorita Miyamoto, por favor, no es seguro de que se baje en medio de esta falta de seguridad. Le pidió el hijo del Senador, pero ella se rehusó, Takashi fue tras ella, pero en el momento de que bajó, vieron otro bus, acercándose amenazante y a toda velocidad, en su interior, los zombies se devoraban a los pasajeros y el chofer trataba de esquivar a los vehículos, pero en ese momento, Takashi y Rei saltaron, mientras que el otro bus volcaba y tras haber derrapado, volcó y explotó lejos del bus de los otros chicos.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, ¿y ahora? Preguntó Miyamoto, mientras que cruzaban por un túnel iluminado.

\- Hallaremos nuestro camino. Respondió su ex-novio, mientras que se iban caminando, dejando atrás la entrada Norte del túnel, la cual quedó bloqueada por el bus que se estaba incendiando, tras explotar.

Encontraron una motocicleta abandonada pero el dueño, quien parecía estar muerto, se levantó y trató de atacar a Rei, pero con el casco puesto, pudo ser eliminado por Takashi, quien le sacó su casco y le partió la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Takashi a su novia, mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse, tomaba su arma y encendía la motocicleta, ya que había encontrado las llaves del dueño.

\- Sí, estoy bien, me tomó por sorpresa. Le respondió Rei.

\- No te preocupes, pero será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. Sugirió Takashi y encendió la moto, alejándose con su novia de aquel sitio, dejando atrás una estela de polvo en la escena.

Mientras tanto, Aiden en la Central del CtOS, él había logrado acceder a las puertas de acceso, pero la zona no estaba completamente funcionando, habían varias zonas que estaban a oscuras, por lo cual, tuvo que buscar los generadores, activarlos y después proseguir con su misión.

\- Esto no me parece nada bueno, pero debo seguir con la misión. Hay muchas vidas en riesgo. Se dijo el Justiciero de Chicago y comenzó a recorrer las instalaciones.

Comenzó a buscar por las salas los generadores y los pudo activar, encendiendo la corriente de emergencia.

\- Muy bien, ahora a encontrar la computadora central. Se dijo Aiden, pero en ese momento, escuchó pasos que provenían de las afueras del lugar.

Allí afuera, estaba el cadáver viviente de un miembro de la escuela Fujumi, buscando su comida y entonces, el Justiciero tomó su porra de la Policía y lo atrajo hacia una emboscada.

\- Ven, vamos. Le dijo y cuando el zombie estuvo cerca, él con una hábil maniobra, le quebró las piernas y luego lo arrojó por las escaleras, estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo de concreto, matando al enemigo al instante.

Después de solucionar ese problema, Aiden hackeo el sistema de defensas y el Firewall, logrando acceder a la base de datos de la computadora central.

\- Ya te tengo. Dijo, tras haber encontrado en la mesa un antiguo papel que tenía la contraseña.

Aiden comenzó a buscar desde una de las computadoras, la zona de terminales y encontró lo que buscaba: La computadora central y las bases de datos, donde allí estaban todos los datos e informaciones sobre los actos de corrupción del gobierno de aquel distrito y las Empresas Blume.

\- Ahora vamos a ver qué secretos guardan esos malditos. Se dijo, mientras que comenzaba la descarga de datos hacia su Smartphone.

Pero cuando la descarga se estaba terminando, en ese momento, Aiden escuchó gemidos de zombies que se acercaban hacia la puerta.

\- ¡NO! Gritó y corrió hacia la puerta de la oficina para cerrarla y bloquearla, debía defender su posición hasta que la descarga terminara y sin que hubieran problemas en la corriente de emergencia.

Así que tomó su porra de la Policía y se preparó para luchar y escapar de allí.

 **En el capítulo que viene, veremos el combate de Aiden y su escape de la Central del CtOS y a su vez, el viaje de Takashi y Rei en moto por Tokyo.**

 **Saludos para James Anderson, herob2301 y Shagot :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Los zombies se estaban acercando cada vez más hacia la oficina donde Aiden estaba llevando a cabo las descargas de los datos de la computadora central, la puerta estaba bloqueada y había volteado una mesa para cubrir la ventana, la cual no iba a resistir tanto tiempo los embates de los muertos vivientes, tenía su porra de la Policía preparada, pero no podría sostener tanto tiempo con puros golpes a los muertos, por lo cual, debía resistir, si se había enfrentado a tantos enemigos como el Chicago South Club, los Fixers, los Viceroys y la Milicia de Pawnee, él iba a revivir esos viejos tiempos, combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- _"Vengan, malditos, vengan"_ Les desafió, como si fuera que los zombies podían leer su mente, comenzaron a atacar la puerta.

Caminó tranquilo, mientras que estaba bajo ataque, observó la descarga de datos en su Smartphone y luego, ésta le marcó que llevaba ya un 70%.

\- Vamos, vamos. Pidió el Justiciero de Chicago, mientras que seguía la descarga.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y más fueron los golpes que dieron contra la puerta, los zombies habían causado una brecha en la misma y entonces, el Irlandés del Norte, se lanzó sobre los zombies, tratando de ganar más tiempo, mientras que la descarga de datos llegaba ahora al 80%, comenzó a dar puros golpes contra los enemigos en la cabeza, matando a uno, dos, tres y siguiendo así, pero cada vez más estaban llegando, hasta que en ese momento.

\- _"Águila 20, Fox 2, objetivo en la mira. Águila 20, Fox 2, lanzando bombas"_ Informaron los pilotos de un escuadrón de aviones F-16, los cuales bombardearon varios puentes que unían a Tokonoso con el resto de Japón, especialmente el "Gran Puente de Hakata-Oshima" y uno cercano a donde se encontraba el bus del grupo de Takashi, los cuales, estaban avanzando por la zona, evadiendo a la gente, la cual había enloquecido y tomaba las armas para enfrentar a los muertos vivientes y ahora, ellos ejercían la ley sobre las calles, armados con escopetas Itaka y hachas de carniceros, sobre todo, los que eran de los negocios.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa a toda esta gente?! Se preguntó Rei, mientras que su novio evadía junto con la moto, los disparos de uno de los comerciantes, los cuales dieron contra un coche estacionado.

\- Se han vuelto locos, ahora ellos ejercen la autoridad en las calles. Le respondió Takashi, cuando en ese momento, una fuerte explosión proveniente de un camión cisterna, voló por los aires a los que estaban enfrentándose a los muertos y a los mismos zombies.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Central del CtOS abandonada, de golpe, los zombies que tenían rodeado a Aiden, se fueron de allí, iban a buscar aquel sonido, dejando solo a su presa, el cual, pudo tomarse un respiro.

\- _"Esa explosión fue al Norte de aquí, no puedo permitir que esos sacos de carne putrefacta vayan y sigan con esta carnicería, debo detenerlos"_ Se dijo Aiden y justo en ese momento, vio que su Smartphone había finalizado con la descarga de los datos, provenientes de los archivos y la computadora central.

Cerró el puño en señal de victoria y escapó por el techo, el cual estaba muy dañado por el paso del tiempo y finalmente pudo divisar a la horda de zombies que querían escapar de allí hacia la zona de las explosiones.

\- Tengo que detenerlos, pero no cuento con bombas o granadas. Mierda. Se dijo Aiden, pero en ese momento, supo que las válvulas de agua y las cajas de electricidad estaban cerca de material inflamable, ya que el sitio estaba siendo desmantelado.

Ya la noche estaba llegando a Japón, las densas columnas de humo se podían apreciar por toda la región, los puentes habían sido destruidos, salvo el de Obetsu y un par más y era para que la gente pudiera escapar hacia la seguridad.

La Policía había tenido que emplear un camión hidrante para reprimir a los jóvenes que cruzaban la valla de seguridad y a su vez, la gente comenzaba a dejar sus vehículos, ya que los zombies estaban subiendo por la autopista.

Volviendo a la Central del CtOS, Aiden cerró todas las puertas, no sin antes, lanzarse desde uno de los tramos de los edificios y aterrizar a salvo en las afueras de la instalación.

\- Esto es por su bien. Dijo el Justiciero y activó desde su Smartphone, todas las válvulas de agua y las cajas de electricidad, las cuales, las segundas, al explotar, causaron que las chispas hicieran contacto con los barriles con materiales inflamable y éstas provocaron una explosión, la cual destruyó toda la Central del CtOS y mató a los zombies, pero además, llamó la atención de los muertos vivientes que estaban por todo el lugar.

Inmediatamente, Aiden escapó de aquel lugar y vagó por el Centro de los barrios de Tokonoso, buscando el camino para llegar hacia donde estaban Takashi y Rei.

Al caer la noche, reinaba una extraña calma, las calles vacías y lo que se conocía como civilización había desaparecido con los disturbios y el caos desatado.

Estaban avanzando cerca de una estación de servicio, cuando de golpe, vieron que allí había una patrulla, la cual había chocado contra un farol y en su interior, los dos agentes yacían muertos, por lo cual, Takashi aprovechó el momento y tomó el arma que llevaba uno de ellos en su uniforme.

\- Listo. Le dijo el chico a su novia, mientras que se dirigían a recargar con combustible la moto en la que viajaban.

Takashi detuvo la moto y en uno de los surtidores comenzó a recargarla de combustible, se preguntaba cómo había empezado todo, aún la conmoción seguía, el silencio rodeaba el lugar, las calles desiertas y sin nadie a su alrededor, ¿qué podía pasar?.

\- Takashi. Le dijo Rei, mientras que ella respiraba hondo y llamaba a su ex-novio.

El chico no respondió, estaba ocupado vigilando el sitio, pero en ese momento un delincuente se lanzó sobre Rei, tomándola como rehén y amenazando con matarla con un cuchillo.

\- ¡Dame la motocicleta, ahora! Le ordenó, mientras que tenía a Rei detenida.

\- No tiene combustible. Le dijo Takashi, mientras que le mostraba la realidad.

\- ¡Takashi! Gritó ella, mientras que aquel delincuente la manoseaba y sonreía malévolamente.

\- Todo esto es una locura: He visto como mi familia era asesinada por esas criaturas, tuve que matarlos a todos: A mis padres, a mis abuelos y hasta mi pequeña hermana, a todos. Les contó sobre lo que le había ocurrido, fue entonces que Takashi ideó un plan para poder salvar a Rei.

\- Está bien, ten. Le dijo el ex-novio de Miyamoto, mientras que le sacaba la bomba de gasolina a la moto, ya lista para escapar.

\- Creo que habrá un cambio de planes. Le dijo el delincuente, mientras que iba a avanzar con Rei aún en su poder, pero cuando iba a apuñalar a Takashi, éste sacó el revólver que había encontrado en el patrullero y disparó contra el matón, dándole en el pecho, hiriéndolo y atrayendo a los muertos.

\- Ni se te ocurra, basura. Le amenazó Takashi, mientras que dejaban al delincuente herido y Rei siguió a su ex-novio hacia la moto.

\- ¡NO, ESPEREN, POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ, SE LOS SUPLICO, NO! Gritó horrorizado el grandote, mientras que Rei y Takashi se iban en la moto, dejándolo morir a manos de los zombies, los cuales fueron atraídos por el disparo y con ello, hacia su presa, el cual murió a manos de los infectados.

 _"Esa noche supimos que nos habíamos metido en la selva, ahora estábamos sujetos a esa ley, en medio de toda una Anarquía Global, las cosas se habían tenido que tomar ahora en nuestras propias manos...No me siento culpable por lo que hice, solo sé que actué en la defensa de Rei, incluso, pensaba en matarlo en el acto"_ Pensó Takashi, mientras que con Rei iban avanzando por el centro de Tokonoso.

A su vez, pasando por aquella estación de servicio, Aiden había logrado llegar hacia allí, él había escuchado aquel disparo, pero al llegar al lugar, solo encontró el cuerpo devorado de un delincuente y el casquillo de una bala en el suelo.

\- _"Sigue caliente, debió ser hace unos minutos. Máximo 4 minutos"_ Se dijo, mientras que en ese momento, el cuerpo de aquel caído se levantó, reanimado y trató de atacarlo.

Inmediatamente sacó su porra policial.

\- Ni lo pienses, amigo. Le respondió y con dos fuertes golpes, quebró el cráneo de aquel cuerpo reanimado y siguió caminando por las calles, en busca de un camino seguro hacia el domicilio de la amiga de Shizuka.

Para su suerte, se encontró con una moto Harley, de color negro y estaba con las llaves puestas.

\- _"Hoy estoy de suerte"_ Se dijo, mientras que encendía el vehículo y ponía rumbo hacia su ruta.

Aún la noche era larga y la Luna Llena en alza, iluminaba con las luces de Japón, el escenario de la guerra contra los zombies.

El siguiente objetivo: Llegar al Puente Obetsu donde estaban los demás y dirigirse hacia el domicilio de la amiga de Shizuka, de la forma más rápida y sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie.

\- _"Ahora que tengo la información en mis manos, podré desenmascarar a toda esta organización corrupta, sobre todo a ese monstruo de Koichi Shido, juro que lo haré pagar por lo que ha hecho, en especial a sus estudiantes. Pero como: No seré yo quien lo haga, sino el tiempo le dará su merecido"_ Reflexionó Aiden, mientras que conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de aquella prefectura y lo mismo Rei y Takashi.

Faltaba un largo para llegar hacia el Puente Obetsu.

 **Y aquí termina nuestro capítulo número 9, en el siguiente Aiden llegará al Puente Obetsu y con Takashi y Rei, se reencontraran con sus amigos y juntos, emprenderán el viaje hacia la dirección dada por Shizuka.**

 **No se lo vayan a ver.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer muchísimo a Shagot: Gracias por tu review, amigo. Con respecto a lo que dijiste sobre cómo hago para mis historias sean tan atrapantes, bueno, no es muy fácil, uno tiene que diseñar la historia, la trama, en especial mantener la originalidad en los personajes. Nunca les hago cambios enormes, solo muy pequeños, no soy de estar "flanderizando" (como dicen hoy en día, cuando les arruinan la esencia a los personajes y los convierten en burlas, no, eso nunca lo hago) Uno tiene que contar con todos los materiales y de ahí, creas tus historias y las publicas, pero nunca hagas "flanderización", nunca, es un consejo. Respeto las posturas de los demás.**

 **Así que aquí tienen mi pequeña reflexión :D, espero que les guste este capítulo. Saludos también para James Anderson y herob2301. Que tengan un buen Domingo para todos ustedes.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: La noche estaba por terminar y llegaría un nuevo día, la situación en todo el Mundo era insostenible, los muertos vivientes tenían al Mundo bajo sus pies, en Japón, después de haberse infiltrado en la Central del CtOS abandonada, Aiden Pearce se dirigía hacia la dirección que la Doctora Marikawa Shizuka le había dado cuando él se había bajado a las puertas de aquellas instalaciones, con la moto Hexer que había encontrado cerca de la estación de servicio, en la cual, Takashi había salvado a Rei de un psicópata que quería violar a su novia, Aiden siguió su camino por las calles vacías de la ciudad, mientras que buscaba llegar y cruzar el Puente Obetsu, el cual estaba bloqueado el paso para los que querían llegar a las Zonas de Seguridad.

\- _"Esto es un desastre, pero debo encontrar otro camino hacia el Puente Obetsu pero tendré que usar un modo más "alternativo""_ Se dijo el Irlandés, mientras que se alejaba de uno de los puentes que recientemente había sido bombardeado, como los demás, se puso en marcha y buscó otro camino para llegar hacia la Zona de Seguridad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bus donde se encontraba el resto del grupo de Takashi, Saya, Hirano y Saeko con la Dra. Marikawa, tenían que soportar los discursos del Profesor Shido Koichi, quien tenía ya bajo su control y adoctrinamiento a los de su clase, además de que se catalogaba como si fuera el líder máximo del grupo y que todos los que intentaran irse, no volverían más al bus, ya que serían considerados "cobardes".

\- No sé cómo pueden creerse en sus palabras. Dijo Saya indignada, mientras que Hirano la escuchaba.

\- Takashi y Rei tuvieron suerte, esperemos que estén bien. -Mencionó el chico de lentes, mirando por la ventana y observaba como el caos comenzaba a llegar hacia el puente, como si fuera un punto de inflexión-. Yo podría estar en mi casa, disfrutando de mis videojuegos, a salvo. Dijo el muchacho, ansiando estar en la seguridad del hogar.

\- Tú tendrías que tener un plan para poder sobrevivir a esta clase de situaciones, esto no es un juego, es la vida real, Hirano, además, este sitio no va a resistir mucho. Le señaló Saya y sus palabras se hicieron verdad, al ver que los zombies comenzaban a avanzar hacia el puente y la Policía con la Guardia de Infantería y los pocos militares que estaban allí, empezaban a disparar, el Aeropuerto de Tokyo se encontraba asegurado, pero habían algunos remanentes de muertos vivientes sobre una de las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje y allí, se encontraba Rika, la amiga de la Dra. Marikawa y perteneciente a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, junto a su compañero Ibaraki.

\- Tenías razón, Saya. -Respondió ante la visión premonitoria de la peli rosa- ¿Crees que el Señor Pearce haya sobrevivido también? Se preguntó Hirano, preocupado por sus amigos y por el extranjero.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, el Profesor Shido pasó delante del asiento de Saya y Hirano, acercándose y mostrando esa repugnante postura de superioridad.

\- El Señor Pearce Aiden es un fugitivo de la ley que debe ser detenido y juzgado con todo el peso de la misma. No podemos permitir que esa clase de personajes se infiltre en nuestro grupo y contamine con sus "ideas". Les explicó Shido, tratando de influenciarlos, pero el grupo de Takashi se rehusó a ser parte de su plan de adoctrinamiento.

\- Usted no nos da ordenes. Respondió Saeko, harta de escuchar palabras y discursos falsos y vacíos, tomó su katana y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo, Señorita Busujima? Preguntó Shido, tratando de detenerla.

\- Dejar este bus lleno de locos, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Respondió ella y con Saya, Hirano y la propia Dra. Marikawa, salieron del vehículo, sin que el maestro o sus estudiantes pudieran detenerlos.

Shido se quedó sin palabras y helado al ver esa "insurrección" de parte de los estudiantes que no querían seguirlo como el líder que él se suponía que era, bajaron los chicos con sus armas preparadas y comenzaron a avanzar por el puente, el cual estaba presenciando el comienzo del caos y la confusión.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el lado Sur del Puente Obetsu, Aiden se encontraba recorriendo los negocios de una de las zonas de la Prefectura de Tokonoso, en busca de armas y municiones.

\- _"No me gusta para nada esto"_. Se dijo y de golpe, fue arrojado con violencia por un grupo de cuatro jóvenes pandilleros, quienes lo derribaron de su motocicleta.

\- ¡Danos el dinero y no saldrás herido! Le amenazó uno con una Pistola Glock, el Irlandés, en ese momento, vio su Smartphone, lo cual llamó la atención de otro de los asaltantes.

\- ¡Eh, chicos, miren! ¡Es el "Justiciero de Chicago"! Señaló otro de los delincuentes.

\- Jajaja, estás lejos de casa, amigo, ahora nosotros dominamos las calles. Le respondió un tercer asaltante, quien llevaba un cuchillo largo, de los de combate.

\- Ustedes no podrán conmigo. Les respondió sin estar lo más mínimo de asustado Aiden.

\- ¿Qué nos harás, _"Héroe"_? Preguntó el líder de la banda, mientras que preparaba otra Pistola Glock, pero lo que él no se fijó, fue que Aiden lo agarró del cuello de sorpresa, no sin primero hacer explotar una de las válvulas de agua caliente, la cual lanzó toda una bocanada de vapor caliente, que dejó enceguecidos a los atacantes, mientras que se recuperaban, el Justiciero arrojó al suelo al líder de la banda, inmovilizándolo con su porra de la Policía, acto seguido, tomó las dos Pistolas Glock y las pocas municiones que llevaba, lo mismo para los compañeros del líder de la pandilla y se alejó del lugar.

\- ¡Oiga, por favor, no nos deje aquí, se los suplico, por favor! Pidió uno de los delincuentes, Aiden supo que no podía dejarlos morir así, a merced de los muertos vivientes, por lo cual, llevó hacia la terraza de un edificio a los cuatro delincuentes, quienes seguían inconscientes, fue un trabajo largo y pesado, pero pudo cumplir con su misión: Ponerlos a resguardo, para que justo en ese momento, pasara un helicóptero de la Policía de Tokonoso.

\- No digan nada de mí. Le pidió al delincuente joven, quien le agradeció por su ayuda.

\- Prometo no decirles nada a los policías, muchas gracias, Señor Pearce. Le agradeció el joven y el Justiciero, mientras que se subía el pañuelo negro, activó desde su Smartphone, la sobrecarga de uno de los paneles eléctricos, lo cual llamó la atención del piloto del helicóptero.

* * *

\- _Señor, tengo confirmación de cuatro civiles atrapados en el tejado del edificio que está al Norte de nuestra ruta._ Informó el piloto.

\- _Tienen permiso para aterrizar, andando._ Ordenó el Capitán a cargo, mientras que descendía la aeronave y rescataban a los cuatro pandilleros, llevándolos a una zona segura.

* * *

Mientras que el helicóptero se retiraba del lugar, Aiden se dirigió a su moto Hexer, aún con el pañuelo arriba, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y avanzó por las calles de Tokonoso, en dirección hacia el Puente.

Y en aquel sitio, Saya, Hirano, Saeko y Shizuka, se encontraban combatiendo a más no poder contra los enemigos muertos, abriéndose y buscando llegar a la Seguridad, fue en ese entonces, que llegaron Takashi y Rei, desde la moto que habían conseguido y lograron reunirse con sus compañeros.

\- ¡Miyamoto, Komuro, están vivos! Expresó su felicidad la Doctora de cabellos rubios.

\- Sí, tuvimos unos percances en el camino, pero eso es ya historia pasada. Dijo Takashi.

\- Me alegro mucho de que estén bien. Les dio la bienvenida Saya.

\- No es nada -Respondió Rei, pero al mirar por los lados del Puente- Oigan, ¿y el Señor Pearce Aiden? Preguntó ella, pero Saeko respondió.

\- No lo hemos visto, creímos que estaba con ustedes. Respondió la Capitana del Club de Kendo.

\- No, no estaba con nosotros, lo que vimos fue una explosión, la cual provino, antes de los bombardeos a los puentes, desde la Central a la que había ido Aiden. Respondió Takashi y la duda entró en ellos, hasta que...

Unos toques de bocina se hicieron sentir por el Puente Obetsu, llamándoles la atención al grupo, quienes se dieron la vuelta y desde el otro lado, vieron aterrizar una moto Hexer y su conductor, era el mismísimo Aiden Pearce, el Justiciero de Chicago.

\- ¡ESTÁ VIVO, SÍ, LO SABÍA! Gritó feliz Hirano, mientras que iban a ver cómo estaba el Irlandés.

Al acercase, Aiden se bajó el pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

\- Pude encontrarme con esta belleza en el camino y llegar hasta ustedes. Respondió a las preguntas futuras que tenían.

\- ¿Y con la información de esa Central del CtOS abandonada? Preguntó Saya.

\- La tengo. Respondió, mientras que sacaba su Smartphone, mostrando la información, ahora asegurada.

\- Genial. Dijo Saeko, mientras que le dirigía una mirada traviesa hacia el joven.

Justo en ese momento, vieron que se acercaban más zombies hacia ellos.

\- Lamento interrumpir este momento conmovedor, pero debemos movernos. Sacó Takashi a todos de aquel encuentra.

\- ¿Adónde iremos? Preguntó Rei, mientras que se preparaban sus armas para el combate.

\- Iremos al domicilio de mi amiga Rika, yo vivo con ella y podremos estar a salvo. Les dijo Shizuka.

\- ¿Queda lejos de aquí? Quiso saber Aiden.

\- No, no es muy lejos, podremos llegar antes de que nos atrape la noche en las calles. Vamos, conozco el camino. Les dijo la médica, mientras que se dirigían hacia aquella dirección, donde iban a poder ponerse a salvo de los muertos vivientes.

Pero con los zombies en el Puente Obetsu, ellos se fueron preparando para enfrentarles y salir victoriosos de allí, a cualquier costa.

Takashi armado con el Revólver W&S, Rei con la garrocha de salto, Saeko con su espada de Kendo, Hirano con la Pistola de Clavos Modificada, Saya con su bate de baseball y Aiden protegiendo a Shizuka, la cual no tenía armas para defenderse, él utilizaba la porra de la Policía de Chicago, el grupo se fue abriendo camino, barriendo a los zombies del Puente y de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia las calles.

\- _"Ese día, ya no éramos simples estudiantes, cambiamos, de alguna u otra forma, esta tragedia nos convirtió en lo que ahora somos: Sobrevivientes. Ya no estábamos solos en la oscuridad de la noche. No. Ahora, éramos todo un grupo, preparados y listos para hacer frente a todo un Ejército de muertos vivientes y sin importarnos su número, nosotros íbamos a lograr esto y a escapar de esta pesadilla"_ Expresó Takashi, mientras que escapaban del Puente Obetsu y llegaban a las calles, con rumbo hacia la dirección del domicilio de la amiga de la Doctora Marikawa.

Ahora, iban a estar a salvo, pero, ¿y luego? ¿Cómo escapar de los muertos vivientes? Eso lo iban a ir descubriendo con el avance de esta historia.

* * *

 **:D Nuevo capítulo, actualizado y listo, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, que hayan disfrutado el Halloween, que aún durará bastante, ya que acá en Argentina no lo celebramos, pero aún sigue toda esta semana que va a empezar. Pero bueno, dejando de lado eso, lamento mucho no haber actualizado esta historia, ahora que estoy terminando la Facultad y se vienen los finales orales en Noviembre-Diciembre, voy a estar más ocupado, así que trataré de ir siguiendo con las actualizaciones de estas historias, pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar mis proyectos, tanto de estudio como de Fanfiction, no, para nada: Voy a seguir con todo y sin detenerme y ni rendirme.**

 **Saludos para Shagot, herob2301 y v de Vendetta. Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana, de parte de su amigo y Camarada, MontanaHatsune92 :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 **:** _"Una dictadura perfecta tendría la apariencia de una democracia, una cárcel sin muros, en el cual los prisioneros no soñarían en evadirse. Un sistema de esclavitud donde, gracias al sistema de consumo y el entretenimiento, los esclavos "tendrían el amor de su servitud""_ Aldous Huxley, _"Un Mundo Feliz",_ 1932 _._

Había llegado la noche a Japón y con ella, la pesadilla que aún no terminaba ni sabrían cuándo terminaría, los zombies merodeando por las calles, los puentes destruidos, salvo el Obetsu, el cual seguía funcionando, pero con cientos de personas que quería escapar hacia el otro lado, hacia la Seguridad.

Una bengala se elevó en los cielos nocturnos, iluminando por unos breves momentos las calles y en la cual marcaba a los zombies por dónde estaba lo que ellos buscaban para saciar su apetito, el Puente Obetsu, el único que estaba cerrado al paso y con una barricada sanitaria, además de contar el apoyo de la Policía y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón, pero, la pregunta era por cuánto tiempo podrían sostener ese "sitio", ¿cómo lo lograrían? Ya los medios daban la noticia más lamentable por informar:

\- _"Esta Epidemia Asesina sigue sin control y se extiende por casi todo el Mundo, diversos países como Italia, Rusia, España y Francia han cerrado las fronteras y han logrado restablecer el orden, lo mismo ha tomado el gobierno de Irlanda, pero ante los embates y bajas sufridas, el IRA, el cual se creía que estaba desactivado, logró apoderarse de Belfast y con ello, lanzó todo un plan con Irlanda del Sur, de evitar que esta enfermedad siguiera avanzando más, la cual se ha cobrado ya más de dos millones de vidas"_ Informaban los noticieros, mientras que por el acceso al Puente, ya la gente había dejado sus coches y trataba de poder avanzar hacia la barricada sanitaria, muchos cayeron víctimas de los zombies o de ellos mismos. Allí, en la soledad infestada de muertos vivientes, un perro pequeño les ladraba en defensa suya y, por acto de inteligencia, escapó de aquellas criaturas.

¿Quién podía decir lo que verdaderamente pasaba? Lo dicho por Saya acerca de informar y decir que los muertos vivientes rondaban por las calles del Mundo entero, eso llevaría a una crisis y luego a una anarquía global, la caída de las sociedades y el orden, lo que tanto ansiaban viejos pensadores de esa corriente ideológicas en el Siglo XIX y XX, ya no quedaba nada por hacer: Los medios iban a dejar de transmitir y serían llevados lejos de la zona de desastre.

* * *

Aiden miró por la ventana de aquel domicilio, habían logrado llegar a aquel sitio en donde la Doctora Marikawa vivía junto con su compañera Rika, la cual estaba de servicio en las Fuerzas de Autodefensas de Japón, el Justiciero de Chicago trató de hacer contacto con T-Bone y con su hermana Nicky, pero era en vano, la misma respuesta automática de las empresas telefónicas.

\- _"En estos momentos no podemos establecer comunicación debido a interferencias. Vuelva a llamar más tarde y disculpe las molestias"_ Decía el mensaje, ya Aiden había tratado de diversas maneras y caminos, pero todos llevaban a lo mismo.

\- ¿Pudo contactar a su familia? Le preguntó en ese momento Takashi, el cual apareció delante del Justiciero.

\- Aún no, la interferencia sigue y no puedo establecer comunicaciones. Respondió Aiden, mientras que se retiraba del balcón y entraba al lugar, ya adentro, las chicas estaban desvistiendo para irse a dar un baño, había sido un día bastante largo y peligroso, atravesar las calles infestadas de muertos vivientes era todo un desafío, muchas veces mortal, pero no había forma de encontrar una salida, por esos momentos, por ahora, ellos debían sobrevivir.

Tanto Takashi como Hirano y Aiden se quedaron observando por un buen rato esos cuerpos hermosos, en especial el joven de cabellos castaños, quien seguía sintiendo, en el fondo, ese sentimiento perdido por Rei.

\- _"Nuestro gobierno ya no puede mantener más la situación ante esta emergencia, lo mismo los EEUU, donde se nos está informando, que el Presidente Norteamericano ha fallecido, debido a que uno de los pasajeros, la Primera Dama, estaba infectada, la cual atacó a todos los demás miembros del avión Air Force 01, causando la caída del mismo sobre las montañas de Colorado. A su vez, los gobiernos de América Latina, en especial Argentina y México, han decidido cerrar todas su fronteras y movilizar a las Fuerzas Armadas para evitar que personas procedentes de los países con infección, ingresen ilegalmente y propaguen la enfermedad. Por nuestra propia seguridad, deberemos ser trasladados hacia un porta-aviones de la Armada en las afueras de la ciudad, por lo cual, dejaremos de transmitir hasta que la situación se haya normalizado. Buena suerte y que Dios los proteja"_ Anunciaron en las noticias el cese de información, pero otros periodistas no pensaban irse, otros permanecían allí y seguirían informando al Mundo sobre la situación.

* * *

Ya en el baño de la Doctora Shikuza, las chicas se encontraban bañándose juntas, en medio del vapor y la protección de aquel lugar, se sentían a salvo del peligro, mientras que Takashi y Hirano habían encontrado armas, en uno de los armarios que tenía Rika, como parte de su trabajo en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Gritó victorioso Hirano, mientras que sacaban varias armas, entre ellas, una Armalite AR-10 (T), una Barnett Wildcat C5, entre otras, pero una de ellas, llamó la atención de Hirano.

Takashi tenía en sus manos una Ithaka M37, con la cual, apuntó para probar qué tan buena era disparando, pero eso asustó a Hirano, pensando que aún estaba cargada aquella arma.

\- ¡Ahhh! Ten cuidado, Takashi, no sabemos si está cargada. Le advirtió su amigo.

\- Tranquilo, aquí están las municiones. Le mostró el joven las cajas con balas para las armas.

Allí también encontraron una Benelli M4 Super 90, la cual se la quedó Takashi.

\- Señor Pierce. Le llamó Takashi.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó el Irlandés.

\- ¿Y sus armas? Preguntó Hirano.

\- Tranquilo, que antes de encontrarme con ustedes, me topé con una armería y conseguía estas armas. Respondió a la pregunta del chico de lentes y mostró su arsenal, el cual tenía oculto en su sobretodo.

Entre armas de grueso calibre, contaba con una AK-47 y una MP5 color negro.

\- Genial. Respondió Takashi, viendo que ahora tenían armas para defenderse, pronto, él se dirigió con la vista hacia las afueras, para donde estaban las luces de los reflectores.

Ellos sabían que muy pronto o tal vez muy cerca, iban a caer las barricadas en el Obetsu y allí, la situación se complicaría más, ya que los zombies avanzarían hacia otras zonas de las cuales, aún no habían sido atacadas.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo, hará su aparición Alice, ya hemos visto a Zeke, el perro que se une al grupo. ¿Cómo se vivirán las cosas en los próximos episodios? ¿Habrá romance? No vayan a perdérselo, porque allí estarán todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.**

 **Saludos para ivontreuberg, Shagot, james anderson y herob2301. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, dejen reviews :D.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Si te pones a pensar, un día normal, en donde no puede pasar nada fuera de los límites de la realidad, todo se había distorsionado para los protagonistas: Los muertos vivientes rondaban por las calles, no había una forma de escapar de allí, la única manera de sobrevivir era correr y permanecer algún lugar seguro, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Por las calles, desiertas, podían apreciarse a lo lejos que los muertos vivientes iban a llegar al distrito donde los supervivientes se habían refugiado, tras haber dejado el Puente Obetsu, desde el departamento de Rika Minami, amiga de la Doctora Shizuka Marikawa, las chicas se estaban dando un buen baño para despejarse de lo ocurrido, mientras que Takashi y Hirano preparaban las armas que habían hallado en el arsenal de la sala.

El Irlandés se encontraba observando la información que había conseguido de la Central del CtOS abandonada en el Distrito de Tokonoso, no quería abrir las carpetas de archivo, ya que era mejor esperar y por ahora, debían armarse, él tenía algunas armas que había conseguido de una armería cercana al Puente.

\- Señor Pearce. Le llamó Takashi.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó al llamado.

\- Tenga. Le dio el ex-novio de Miyamoto un rifle de asalto M-16.

\- Gracias. Agradeció el Justiciero, mientras que tomaba un par de cartuchos.

\- Agarre todos los que necesite, tenemos suficiente. Le dijo Hirano, preparando las dos últimas armas de grueso calibre.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas allá afuera? Deseó saber la Doctora Shizuka, la cual salió del baño, totalmente ruborizada y excitada, mientras que se abrazaba con fuerza a Takashi y podía sentir los grandes pechos de la rubia.

\- _Jejeje. -_ Río por lo bajo Pearce, cuando respondió a su pregunta- No creo que dure mucho tiempo el control sobre el Puente Obetsu, esto se está poniendo demasiado feo. Alegó el Irlandés.

* * *

Pero por otra parte, la situación en el Puente Obetsu, todo se había descontrolado, el Comandante Yamato, quien estaba a cargo de la zona, estaba en un estado de furia incontrolable, ya que los refuerzos no habían llegado y la Oficina Central no podía enviarlos, debido a la gran demanda de agentes en las calles.

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR QUE "HAGAMOS LO QUE QUERAMOS"?! ¡¿Y EL RESPALDO DE LA OFICINA CENTRAL?! -Preguntó desde el walkie-talkie de una de las patrullas, no iba haber ayuda- ¡SE CORTÓ LA COMUNICACIÓN, DEMONIOS! Gritó, mientras que llegaba uno de los Oficiales.

\- ¡Comandante, a este paso, la barrera no podrá resistir mucho tiempo! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer? Le alertó el Capitán Konamora.

\- No contamos con mucho respaldo, solo tenemos unos muy pocos agentes de oficina y trabajadores -Habló sobre cómo iban las cosas- Acabo de recibir una orden de la Central en la que nos autorizaban a hacer todo lo que podamos. Habló el Comandante.

\- ¡Entonces digamos lo que debemos hacer; aunque nos cueste, salvaremos la vida de los civiles, ellos son nuestro principal objetivo! Pidió las órdenes el Capitán.

\- La última orden que recibí de la Central fue de que hiciéramos todo lo que pudiéramos, no nos van a mandar refuerzos debido a que los necesitan en las demás zonas afectadas -Le dijo todo lo sucedido y golpeó la puerta de la patrulla- ¡Demonios, ni siquiera a pasado un día desde que todo esto empezó! Gritó, frustrado, al saber de que deberían tomar medidas más severas para poder salvar a los civiles.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el departamento de Rika y Shizuka, Rei estaba con Takashi, teniendo un momento de intimidad, mientras que Hirano seguía preparando las armas con la ayuda de Aiden, a su vez, Shizuka estaba profundamente dormida, al igual que Saya. Aiden al ver a la pareja Takashi y Miyamoto tener su momento especial, cerró la puerta en silencio.

\- _"No hay forma de poder contactarme con Chicago, si tuviera la oportunidad de llegar a una antena o tener una buena señal en un Centro de Telefonía, estaría bien, pero no puedo. Por ahora, deberé esperar hasta que tenga señal de nuevo"_ Pensó el Irlandés para sus adentros.

Aiden se sentó uno de los sillones de la planta alta, buscaba cerrar los ojos por un buen momento y descansar, había sido un día de mucha tensión y enfrentamientos, pero ahora, ya que estaban a salvo en el departamento de Rika y Shizuka, aprovechó para dormir un rato, hasta la mañana siguiente, luego, tendría que ponerse en marcha.

Se acostó un rato, mientras que sin darse cuenta, la puerta se abrió en silencio y sin que él se enterara, alguien entró en aquella sala, entró en silencio la Capitana Busujima Saeko, nunca había tenido una actitud llamativa, era muy fría e inteligente, pero esa noche, con el Irlandés, ella aprovechó al máximo para poder estar a su lado. Se sentó al lado de un dormido Aiden Pearce, mientras que acariciaba a su dormido extranjero, logró apoyarlo la cabeza del Justiciero sobre sus piernas y acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

\- _Shhhh, descansa. Descansa, que aquí no nos pasará nada. Hoy has hecho mucho por todos._ Le dijo en voz baja Saeko, Aiden guiado por las suaves palabras de la Capitana de Kendo, se quedó profundamente dormido, sin sentir que algo más iba a ocurrir entre Saeko y él.

Un extraño sentimiento invadió a Saeko y ella, impulsada por el recién nombrado, ansiaba poder besar y tener su momento de intimidad con el Justiciero de Chicago, solo por unos minutos, pero fue en ese preciso instante, cuando Aiden abrió los ojos y miró a la Capitana del Club de Kendo.

\- ¿Saeko? Preguntó, medio dormido, dejando a la chica totalmente ruborizada.

\- Disculpe, Aiden-san, disculpe. Se disculpó ella, pero el Irlandés comenzó a reírse, no se había reído hacía mucho tiempo, incluso había estado bastante más serio y callado tras la muerte de Clara, a manos del Chicago South Club.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Le respondió tranquilo el rubio, Saeko se ruborizó aún más, mientras que el Justiciero le permitía que ella volviera a hacer lo que estaba haciendo con él, mientras dormía.

Fue en ese momento, que un sonido, en la lejanía, despertó a Aiden y Saeko, ambos se miraron desconcentrados y fueron hacia la sala de al lado, donde Takashi y Rei con Hirano estaban viendo en la televisión lo que sucedía en el Puente Obetsu.

* * *

Allí, en medio de todo el embotellamiento de gente, los civiles dejaban sus coches y trataban de llegar hacia la Zona de Seguridad, los Oficiales habían empezado a disparar con sus armas reglamentarias contra los zombies.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! ¡DISPAREN! Ordenó el Capitán Konamora a sus agentes.

\- ¿Está seguro, Señor? Preguntó un obrero de la construcción, quien manejaba un bulldozer junto con sus compañeros.

\- No hay otra alternativa, pongan en marcha la maquinaria. Le dijo el Comandante Yamato a los trabajadores, para que pudieran despejar el puente, aplastando a los infectados y así tener una vía libre para los civiles.

\- De acuerdo -Dijo el Capataz- ¡Muchacho, vamos, a los bulldozer! Ordenó el jefe y se pusieron en marcha los vehículos.

A su vez, la fila de agentes de la Policía de Tokonoso estaban aún disparando, aprovechando el ataque que los bulldozer estaban llevando a cabo contra los zombies, los infectados avanzaban lentamente hacia la barrera.

\- ¡Esperen, por favor, esperen, este niño aún sigue con vida! Pidió una mujer, quien llevaba a un menor de edad herido, pero en ese momento, el pequeño abrió los ojos, convertido en zombie y hundió sus dientes en el cuello de la joven, matándola al instante por la hemorragia, mientras que se alimentaba de su carne, uno de los policías se acercó, tambaleando al ver esa escena, el menor zombie gimió ante el Oficial y el agente disparó su arma contra la cabeza del menor, matándolo al instante, lo mismo hizo con la mujer.

A su vez, en el otro lado del puente, una protesta se había llevado a cabo por un grupo de civiles que estaban hartos de la lenta espera y la falta de ayuda por parte de las autoridades, tanto gubernamentales como policiales, además de que culpaban al Gobierno de Japón por una posible fuga de material tóxico durante unos ensayos de armamento químico.

\- ¡ESTO YA HA PASADO TODOS LOS LÍMITES: NOS ESTÁN ABANDONANDO COMO ANIMALES A MERCED DE LOS ZOMBIES Y TODO PARA PROTEGER SUS PROPIOS INTERESES! Gritó el líder de la protesta.

\- ¡SI! Respondieron los civiles que se habían agrupado con pancartas y carteles de protesta.

\- ¡VAMOS A TOMAR NOSOTROS MISMOS EL CONTROL PARA AYUDAR A NUESTROS CIUDADANOS, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR PERMITIENDO QUE ESTA LENTA BUROCRACIA NOS LLEVE HACIA LA TUMBA! Volvió a dar sus palabras el joven de cabellos castaños, los periodistas enfocaban la protesta y entonces, caminando hacia ellos, fue el Comandante Yamato, quien había ido para tomar cartas en el asunto, se acercó al líder de la protesta y apoyó su mano en el hombro izquierdo.

\- Por favor, Señor, abandonen inmediatamente esta protesta. De lo contrario, usted quedará bajo arresto por incitar a la violencia. Le dio su ultimátum.

\- Tú no eres más que una simple marioneta del gobierno, solo acatas las órdenes de tu superiores -Le respondió de forma agresiva y burlona- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! Le gritó el líder y Yamato bajó la mirada hacia una forma sombría y fría.

\- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡VETE AQUÍ! Le acompañaron los manifestantes, hasta que en ese momento, una serie de disparos dio contra otro menor convertido en zombie.

\- ¡Ya vieron: No les preocupamos, solo para ellos mismos! Señaló el joven otra vez, pero ya el aviso del Comandante Yamato había terminado, sacó su arma reglamentaria y le apuntó a la cabeza al líder anarquista.

\- Último aviso, Señor: Abandonen esta zona, de inmediato. Le ordenó el Comandante de la Policía de Tokonoso.

\- ¿Va a dispararme? ¡Adelante, hágalo, solo tiene que jalar el gatillo y todo terminará! Le dio ánimos de hacerlo, pero Yamato no podía, sería un crimen atroz, pero ante la grave situación caótica que había, no quedaban más fichas por arriesgar en esa partida del destino.

\- Va contra las reglas y la Justicia, pero si queremos preservar la seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos, debemos abocarnos a las decisiones más severas. Justificó su accionar y ante las repetidas amenazas del líder de la protesta, el Comandante Yamato disparó y ejecutó de un tiro al joven castaño, quien murió ante las cámaras de televisión de todo el país.

El cuerpo sin vida se desplomó ante las cámaras y de ahí, dos agentes de Policía se hicieron cargo de taparlas, para que nadie más viera lo que había ocurrido.

Inmediatamente, la protesta se tornó en un caos y se disolvió por completo.

\- Cielos Santo, han ejecutado en vivo y en directo a este joven, Dios. Dijo una periodista, mientras que los obligaban a apagar los equipos de transmisión.

* * *

Volviendo al departamento, los chicos habían visto la escena de la muerte de aquel joven y el inicio del caos en el Puente Obetsu, ya no había formado de evadir a los muertos vivientes.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Hirano.

\- Salir de aquí, iremos a una zona segura. Respondió Takashi.

\- Podemos ir a la mansión de mi familia, allí estarán mis padres. Recomendó Saya.

\- ¿Es largo el viaje? Preguntó Rei.

\- No tanto, está hacia el Este de la Ciudad. Le dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga, la chica de cabellos rosados.

* * *

A su vez, de vuelta en el Puente Obetsu, el Comandante Yamato ordenó que todos los civiles, agentes y trabajadores con los médicos salieran del lugar, ya la zona era totalmente inestable, no era seguro permanecer allí, por lo cual, sus oficiales obedecieron.

\- ¡Sí, afirmativo, pongan a los civiles en los lugares seguros y que sea afuera del Puente Obetsu, nos veremos en el otro lado, establezcan un perímetro de seguridad! Ordenó a los demás Oficiales de alto rango el Capitán Konamora, mientras que impartía órdenes a los agentes, pero en ese momento, un sonido desgarró el aire: El Comandante Yamato, presionado por la ejecución que había tomado contra aquel joven líder que dirigía la protesta y por el fracaso en la evacuación de los civiles, además de sentirse traicionado por sus propios Superiores, apuntó el cañón de su Revólver Smith&Wesson Modelo 37 y se suicidó, disparándose un tiro en la cabeza, ante el eco de la explosión del cañón sobre su cabeza, Konamora corrió para ver qué había pasado.

Guardó un minuto de silencio y cubrió el cuerpo caído de su jefe con su sobretodo negro.

\- Descanse en paz, Señor Comandante. Se despidió el Capitán y tras hacer la venia militar, se retiró con sus agentes y efectivos de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Policía, ahora él estaba al mando.

* * *

Aiden se dirigió hacia el balcón y comprobó que ahora estaban en un serio riesgo.

\- Aquí vienen. Dijo con un tono frío el Irlandés.

Takashi sabía que el lugar no sería seguro por mucho tiempo, por lo cual, se acercó a sus amigos.

\- Preparen todo, nos vamos al Amanecer. Les dijo el chico a sus amigos, cuando en ese momento, se escucharon unos ladridos afuera del domicilio.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Preguntó Rei.

\- Solo escucho a un perro. Respondió Takashi, cuando desde el balcón, Aiden notó algo extraño en las calles.

Allí afuera, había una niña protegido por un perro pequeño, el cual le ladraba a los zombies, ambos estaban sobre una pared elevada, a salvo de las hordas letales de muertos vivientes.

\- ¡Hay una niña allí afuera! Gritó Aiden y Takashi tomó los binoculares.

\- Yo iré por ella. Dijo el chico.

\- Iré contigo. Le pidió Rei, pero su novio le negó el paso.

\- No, debes quedarte aquí. Le dijo.

\- No, te ayudaré, todos lo haremos. Respondió la chica, al negarse a la orden de su novio de permanecer allí.

\- Bien, este es el plan. Los reunió Takashi en la sala y con las armas, fueron preparando para distraer a los zombies.

* * *

 **Capítulo que viene, veremos un pequeño flashback de Alice, la niña atrapada y en compañía de Zeke, el perro. También los preparativos para el viaje a la Mansión de la Familia Takagi.**

 **Aprovecho el momento para saludar a:**

 *** ivotreuberg: Gracias por el aporte sobre el tema de las chicas y una posible relación de Aiden con alguna de ellas. Finalmente he decidido elegir como candidata a Busujima Saeko, creo, en mi opinión, que ambos personajes, tanto el Justiciero como la Capitana de Kendo, tienen características iguales, ambos son serios, inteligentes y se preocupan por la seguridad de sus seres queridos.**

 *** Thaqif: I´m sorry, but I will not translate this story to the english. It will take me too much time and I am very busy with my final exams on the University. Maybe on March-April I will do it.**

 *** Shagot: Saludos de mi parte :D.**

 *** AARA941 y AkumuHoshi: Bienvenidos de vuelta al Fanfiction :3.**

 *** Mailmon: ¿Cómo andas tanto tiempo? :D.**

 *** James anderson: Te mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo de mi parte.**

 *** herob2301: Nuevo capítulo para disfrutar.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí van mis saludos. Que tengan un buen Domingo y nos estamos viendo. Cuídense.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: El terror, la angustia y el miedo pueden invadirnos en una situación tan tensa como tener que estar escapando de las hordas de muertos vivientes, uno no sabe qué hacer. Todo lo que tiene enfrente puede jugarle a favor o ponerse en su contra y eso lo llevaría una caída total y sin retorno.

Esa noche, después de la Caída del Puente Obetsu, ya los zombies pudieron avanzar por las demás zonas del país nipón, los esfuerzos de la Policía y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón tuvieron su éxito al principio, pero luego, debido diversas presiones y el tema de los civiles, tuvieron que ir cediendo terreno, el último bastión de resistencia, que estaba localizado en el Puente Obetsu, había colapsado, ya nada podría frenar a los muertos vivientes, para colmo.

Pero si vamos al Pasado, recordemos que Takashi y su grupo habían escuchado ruidos en las calles, donde Aiden, con la ayuda de los binoculares, observaron a una niña joven atrapada junto con un perro pequeño en una de las paredes altas, las cuales les servían de refugio por un tiempo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Papa, ¿hacia dónde vamos? Preguntó aquella niña a su padre, él estaba muy asustado, ya que los muertos vivientes ya estaban en las calles de ese barrio, no había sitio dónde esconderse y el temor a perder a su única hija, le destrozaba el corazón, ya que anteriormente, su esposa había sido víctima de la enfermedad.

\- Tranquila, Alice, mírame, vamos a estar bien. ¿Sí?. Le dijo calmándola y dándole un abrazo.

Ella estaba segura en los brazos de su padre, mientras que seguían corriendo y evitaban llamar la atención de los infectados.

Si uno se pone a pensar y recuerda ciertos sucesos del pasado, gente huyendo desesperada de las fuerzas enemigas en una guerra, familias pidiendo a los militares y a las autoridades extranjeras de que saquen a sus hijos del campo de batalla, ciudades arrasadas, era un indicio de que esto era como el Fin del Mundo que retrata Hollywood, pero poniendo demasiada exageración a aquella palabra de la Teología y la Biblia.

Aquellas dos personas estaban corriendo y tratando de pedir auxilio en las casas de la zona, pero nadie se atrevía a salir, no por maldad o rechazo, sino por el miedo que les invadía, sabían que los muertos vivientes rondaban por las calles de Tokyo y no había opción, era mejor esperar y nada más, si tenías que ayudar, debías tomar todas las medidas urgentes.

\- ¡Por aquí! Dijo el padre de Alice, mientras que se metían en un extenso parque de una casa, donde estaban las luces encendidas y se veía movimiento, el hombre tocó la puerta, pidiendo auxilio.

\- ¡Por favor, ayúdennos, déjennos entrar, no tenemos armas ni nada, necesitamos ayuda, por favor! Pidió el hombre desesperado.

La puerta se abrió, de a poco, el dueño de la casa, un hombre joven y de bigotes, atemorizado junto con su familia se acercó.

\- Por favor, Señor, váyanse de aquí, no podemos ayudarlos. Le dijo el hombre muy nervioso.

\- ¡No! Por favor, escuche, por favor, ayúdenos, solo esta noche, nos iremos mañana, cuando la situación esté más tranquila y... Pero el dueño del domicilio no los podía dejar el entrar.

\- No puedo, tememos de que porten el virus. Les volvió a negar el paso.

\- ¡Escuche, sí, escuche! ¡Solo quiero que nos dejen entrar, no estamos infectados, mire, mire! Ya el padre el de Alice estaba muy nervioso, los zombies estaban cerca.

\- Señor, por favor, retroceda, por favor, no podemos dejarlos estar aquí, deben irse. Les pidió el dueño del domicilio, pero el padre de Alice estaba harto, desesperado le pidió que les abriera, pero en ese momento, algo le detuvo en sus gritos.

El hombre se miró hacia su abdomen, estaban sangrando, le habían atacado con un cuchillo, el arma blanca estaba ensangrentada y en el suelo del interior de la casa, Alice miró a su padre, horrorizada, mientras que el dueño del domicilio se quedaba paralizado.

\- Lo siento, perdóname, joven, lo siento. Se disculpó el hombre, mientras que cerraba la puerta, envuelto en lágrimas.

El padre de Alice se recostó contra la pared de la casa, mientras que su hija trataba de ayudarlo.

\- Papa, vas a estar bien, por favor, no me dejes, por favor, quédate conmigo. No quiero quedar sola. Le pidió la niña y su padre le dio un abrazo. Este era su último abrazo que le daría a su hija.

\- Alice, debes sobrevivir, huye, huye de aquí, por favor, no mires para atrás. Le pidió como última orden.

\- Pero, papa... Se negaba la chica a irse.

\- ¡Hazlo! Por favor, Alice, hazlo. Cuídate, mi niña. Le pidió él de vuelta, mientras que la niña lo abrazaba con fuerza, para finalmente, partir en paz hacia el descanso eterno, donde su esposa lo estaba esperando.

Alice se quedó horrorizada, toda su familia había muerto, todos, no había salvación para alguien tan menor de edad, pero debía escapar de allí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Alice estaba atrapada ahora en una medianera gigante, con aquel perro pequeño llamado Zeke, ambos estaban a salvo por esos momentos, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?.

\- Debemos sacarla de allí. Dijo Hirano.

\- ¿Cómo? Hay muchos zombies en las calles. Dijo, por su parte, Rei Miyamoto.

\- Tengo una idea. -Respondió Takashi con su plan- Rei, tú con Saeko vendrán conmigo, yo prepararé la moto para sacar a esa niña de allí, mientras que Hirano me cubriría las espaldas y el Señor Pearce nos ayudará como francotirador. Dio su plan el muchacho.

Todos tomaron sus armas, Aiden se posicionó como francotirador, mientras que Saeko tomaba su espada del Club de Kendo y Rei tomaba tomaba uno de los fusiles que había allí, el M-16, Hirano se dirigió hacia la puerta y Takashi salió, con dirección hacia la moto.

El Justiciero les estaba apuntando a varios zombies que se acercaban, dos fueron abatidos en la cabeza, mientras que uno más quiso atacar a Takashi por sorpresa, pero el Irlandés logró atravesar la cabeza de ese enemigo, volándole el cerebro.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció Takashi, haciendo una señal de gracias hacia Aiden, quien se la devolvió, pero de golpe, vio que el plan podría fracasar.

Salió corriendo hacia el interior del domicilio, empuñando su AK-47.

\- ¡Abran la puerta, hay que proteger a Takashi! Ordenó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Rei, preocupada por su novio.

\- Se dirige hacia un ataque sorpresa, hay dos grupos inmensos de zombies avanzando por dos direcciones, van a quedar atrapados si no los distraemos. Les dijo, mientras que Hirano y Rei corrían hacia el balcón y veían de lo que decía Aiden era cierto.

* * *

Con sus armas en mano, salieron los tres hacia la calle, para despejar el camino de Takashi, el cual había logrado rescatar a la niña y al perro, pero el camino fue bloqueado por los infectados, los cuales llegaron de a cientos.

\- ¡Fuego! Ordenó Rei y empezaron a despejar el camino.

En medio del combate, Aiden observó cómo Takashi escapaba junto con la niña y el perro, haciendo una peligrosa maniobra con la moto sobre las paredes de la zona, pero pronto, vio que el camino estaba bloqueado por muertos vivientes. Para poder abrirle camino al joven, Aiden tuvo una idea, localizó una caja de fusibles, la cual sobrecargó y provocó una explosión, la cual mató a una gran cantidad de zombies.

\- ¡Perfecto, es la señal! Gritó Takashi, mientras que se escapaban de los zombies que quedaban, agradeciendo a Aiden por haberlos ayudado, lograron escapar de allí y llegar al domicilio de Shizuka.

* * *

Ya dentro de la casa:

\- Eso estuvo de lujo, muchas gracias, Señor Pearce. Le agradeció Takashi.

\- Todos hicieron un buen trabajo esta noche. Respondió el Irlandés.

Y pronto fueron a ver quién era su nueva integrante, mejor dicho, los nuevos integrantes del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? Le preguntó Takashi.

\- Me llamo Alice y él es Zeke. Se presentó la niña con el perro.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres? Preguntó Rei.

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo lágrimas de parte de la niña, a Rei le dio tristeza verla así, por lo cual, la abrazó con fuerza para que no se sintiera sola.

Después de que Alice ya no llorara más, venía ahora una misión muy complicada: El escape de ese Infierno.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Preguntó Hirano.

Fue en ese momento, en el cual Saya tuvo una idea.

\- Iremos a la mansión de mi familia. Les dijo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿A cuánto está? Quiso saber Rei, mientras que Alice y Zeke miraban a la peli rosa.

\- No es mucho, es al otro lado del Distrito de Tokonoso. Respondió a su pregunta, mientras que Aiden se fijaba en un mapa que tenía su Smartphone.

\- Podemos tomar este puente, por la baja frecuencia que hay por muchas estaciones están apagadas o destruidas, creo que debemos ir por este camino. Solo recemos de que no esté cerrado por las barricadas. Les mostró el Irlandés el camino hacia la Seguridad.

\- Con todas las calles y comunicaciones caídas y cerradas, no nos podemos fijar cuáles son seguras y cuáles no -Alegó Takashi- Muy bien, todos, escuchen: No debemos perder el tiempo, es obvio que nuestras familias deben haber escapado de aquí y si nos vamos a estar fijando en los distintos lugares de la ciudad, nos estamos exponiendo a enfrentarnos a "Ellos*", las municiones no son para siempre y estaremos con graves problemas de logística, por cual, debemos, luego de estar en la mansión de los Takagi, allí estaremos un pequeño tiempo para recuperar fuerzas y demás, luego de eso, todos nos iremos de allí hacia una zona segura. Les dijo Takashi, mostrando su plan.

\- ¿Qué pasa si los zombies nos atacan en la mansión? Preguntó Shizuka.

\- Ella tiene razón, la energía eléctrica, en este tipo de situaciones no perdurará para siempre, ahí vamos a estar jodidos. Dijo Aiden, respondiendo por Shizuka.

\- Entonces escaparemos del país, deberemos movernos hacia otros lugares, pero cercanos. ¿Opiniones? Quiso saber Takashi, mostrando el Plan B.

\- ¿Qué me dices de una isla? Allí podríamos estar a salvo, podríamos ir a Okinawa. Sugirió Hirano.

\- Tendríamos un viaje de máximo cinco a siete días por el Sur, hasta llegar a algún puerto. Respondió Takashi.

\- ¿Y si salimos para suelo extranjero? Sugirió Aiden.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo qué lugar? Preguntó Saeko.

\- Vladivostk, Rusia, es obvio que ante la incapacidad de mantener el orden, debieron haberse trasladado, tanto las tropas de las Fuerzas Armadas, los de la Autodefensa, la Policía, Servicios Médicos, Civiles y demás personas y personal, hacia territorio extranjero. Les dijo, mientras que mostraba en su Smartphone un mapa con una ruta de viaje ya trazada.

Todos la miraron para ver cómo sería este viaje, en el caso de que las cosas no salieran de acuerdo a lo establecido.

\- No está mal. Es todo recto, deberíamos viajar primero hacia el Oeste, luego ir hacia el Norte, para luego escapar en algún puerto, tal vez queden zonas con personas sanas aún. Dijo Rei.

\- Estoy seguro, Vladivostk está en Rusia y allí ellos han mantenido muy bien el orden. Alegó Saya.

\- Sí, es la única ruta de escape. Ya que el Sur es imposible para viajar. Respondió Takashi.

\- ¿Entonces? Preguntó Shizuka.

\- Vladivostk será nuestro próximo camino. Finalmente mencionó el chico de cabellos castaños, mientras que se iban preparando para escapar de aquel Infierno en la Tierra.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber descansado y preparado todo, Shizuka les mostró un vehículo que les serviría para movilizarse por las calles de Japón.

\- Wow. No puedo creerlo -Hirano se quedó sin aire al ver el vehículo militar que estaba estacionado en el garage de afuera de la casa donde vivían la doctora y la militar.

Allí había estacionado un vehículo militar, un Humvee M1025.

\- Perfecto, andando. Ordenó Takashi, mientras que se subían al vehículo y emprendían el viaje hacia la Mansión de la Familia Takagi y a su vez, esperaban no encontrarse con barricadas ni zonas cerradas.

 **¿Qué cosas les podrían pasar en su camino? .**

* * *

 *** Ellos: Takashi y los protagonistas se refieren a los zombies, tanto en el manga como en el anime.**

 **Saludos para ivontreuberg: Muchas gracias por haberme mostrado el Wattpad, es muy bueno :3. Tu historia que estas escribiendo también es muy buena. Dentro de poco subiré otro capítulo de "After Death comes to you", crossover de Breaking Bad-HOTD.**

 **Y antes de cerrar este capítulo: Con respecto al crossover de Kill la Kill-El Laboratorio de Dexter, lo voy a seguir haciendo. Se preguntarán qué pasó; bueno, hace poco me han estado insultando en Fanfiction, un usuario/usuaria llamada Ravenqueen. No tiene cuenta, por lo cual, no la puedo reportar ante los que dirigen esta página. Me parece una falta de respeto que te insulten y que encima digan que tu trabajo es horrible, todos tenemos nuestra forma de hacer historias, cuentos cortos, AU, crossovers, etc; nadie tiene el derecho de venir a opacar lo que estamos haciendo.**

 **Por eso, tengan cuidado con este usuario llamado Ravenqueen.**

 **Saludos y cuídense. No se dejen nunca aplastar por nada ni nadie. Demuestren que todos tenemos nuestra forma de escribir y crear historias.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Ahora que Alice Maresato y Zeke estaban dentro del grupo de Takashi, la siguiente movida que harían ellos sería ir a la Mansión de los Takagi, la Familia de Élite de Japón y una de las más importantes, de la cual Saya era hija de ellos. No iba a ser un viaje seguro, pero debían dirigirse allí y esperar a que los pudieran rescatar.

La Familia Takagi pertenecía al Partido Nacionalista del Japón, uno de los partidos políticos más importantes del país y el cual tenía mucho peso en el Parlamento y en la vida diaria de los civiles.

\- Bueno, ya está todo. Dijo Hirano, tras haber cargado las armas hacia el Humvee.

\- Perfecto, ya podemos irnos. Ordenó Takashi y se fueron subiendo al vehículo militar.

Aiden se encontraba revisando en su Smartphone uno de los tantos mapas que tenía trazado, pero por la baja señal en el lugar, de vez en cuando, se le borraba o terminaba por la mitad.

\- ¿Sube? Le preguntó Saeko.

\- Sí, ahí voy. Respondió el Irlandés.

Aiden se subió al Humvee, mientras que partían de aquel domicilio y ponían rumbo hacia la Mansión de la Familia Takagi, ahora con dos nuevos integrantes más en sus filas, Shizuka puso en marcha el vehículo.

\- _"Después de tanto estar esquivando a la muerte misma, después de cerrar todos esos círculos que aún me faltaban, la muerte misma llega y trata ahora de llevarme. No lo logrará, ya la he vencido. Pero otros tantos que yo conocía, no pudieron: Clara, espero que estés en paz, cariño"_ Se dijo muy pensativo y en silencio el Justiciero, mientras que veía en su Smartphone una foto de Clara, la chica del DeadSec, asesinada a sangre fría por los hombres del "Club".

\- ¿Quién es esa chica, Señor? Se escuchó una voz que sacó a Aiden de sus pensamientos, se giró y vio que la chica que le hablaba, era la niña que Takashi había salvado.

\- Era una amiga mía, pequeña. Una muy buena amiga. Le dijo el Justiciero, sintiéndose mal por no haberla escuchado antes, cuando se descubrió que ella había sido la tercer hacker en meterse durante el robo al Merlaut Hotel.

\- ¿Ella está bien? Preguntó Alice. Aiden escuchando ese tono inocente de una pequeña niña le traía recuerdos de su sobrina Lena, Alice también había vivido en tiempo real lo que es perder a tus seres queridos, ambos lo sabía.

\- No, ella, ella -Se tomó un tiempo para decirlo- Ella ya no está más con nosotros. Le respondió finalmente.

\- Lo siento mucho, Señor Justiciero. Se disculpó, dándole el pésame, Alice.

Al escuchar eso, Aiden se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy, pequeña? Le preguntó Aiden.

\- Sí, mis padres siempre hablaban de usted, el "Justiciero de Chicago", el hombre que salva la vida de gente inocente de los malos. Usted es Pearce Aiden. Dijo la chica.

\- Así es, tú me haces recordar a mi sobrina Lena, te pareces a ella. Hubieran sido grandes amigas. Respondió Aiden, sonriendo, pero en sus ojos, unas lágrimas bajaron, al hacerle recordar los momentos en los que su familia estaban juntos, antes de que la tragedia se presentara.

\- Señor Pearce, ¿está bien? Le preguntó Takashi.

\- Tranquilos, estoy bien. Respondió, volviendo a su postura seria y fría.

* * *

Pronto fueron cruzando por las calles de Tokonoso, las calles estaban completamente desiertas, pero por donde avanzaban, se veían cientos de víctimas civiles muertas por los zombies y también a las fuerzas del orden.

\- Muchos optaron por el suicidio antes de caer. Señaló Hirano.

Era cierto, muchos militares y agentes, como personal médico, optaban por ese camino, antes que ser uno de "Ellos".

* * *

El camino hacia el Puente Obetsu fue largo pero cuando llegaron hasta allí, se encontraron con el camino bloqueado por las barricadas, los autos llegaban desde la entrada al puente hasta el final, allí había quedado lo que fue la noche anterior la último zona segura, ahora, la infección tenía libre para ir por doquier y a su manera.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó Rei.

\- Deberemos ir por las otras zonas, hacia el Oeste. Sugirió Saya.

\- ¿Segura? Preguntó Rei.

\- Sí, háganme caso, es por allí. Justificó su respuesta la peli rosa, pero Hirano veía en ella de que algo no le gustaba de ir hacia la mansión de su familia.

Pronto fueron llegando hacia las calles secundarias del Oeste de la Ciudad de Tokonoso, donde se toparon con el camino lleno de zombies.

\- Carajo, ¡Todos abajo! Ordenó Takashi, mientras que comenzaban a tirotearse contra los muertos vivientes.

Aiden se bajó con su AK-47 y comenzó a disparar contra los zombies, los cuales avanzaban en forma de Ejército infinito, Takashi ayudaba a Rei con su rifle, ya que se había atorado la correa del arma en los pechos de la pelirroja, pero al momento de tratar de salir del lugar, Saeko tuvo un plan.

\- ¡AMIGOS, ESCAPEN, YO ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ! Les dijo ella.

\- ¡NO TE DEJAREMOS SOLA! Negó a irse Rei, pero la Capitana les dio un ultimátum, mientras que ellos escapaban, faltaba Aiden, quien seguía disparando contra los infectados, tratando de liberar camino.

La Capitana de Kendo seguía combatiendo a los zombies con su katana de madera, fue en ese momento, en el que un grupo de los mismos quiso atacarla.

\- ¡SAEKO! Alertó Aiden a la chica y él disparó contra los zombies, salvándola.

\- Gracias, pero no podemos contenerlos, debemos irnos de aquí. Agradeció ella y escaparon de aquel sitio.

* * *

Ambos escaparon de aquellas calles y anduvieron por la ciudad, rondando y buscando un sitio, el cual Saeko conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Dónde queda ese lugar que usted ha hablado? Preguntó Aiden a la chica.

\- Allí está, Señor Pearce. Le señaló Saeko un Templo Shinto, en el cual podía apreciarse una calma bastante relajante.

Aiden se bajó el pañuelo que cubría su rostro y siguió a Saeko hacia el Templo. Pero se detuvieron, cuando Saeko vio a un par de niños, lamentablemente convertidos en zombies, por lo cual, ella y Aiden tuvieron que sacarlos de sufrimiento.

\- Siento mucho lo que estás viviendo, ¿tú los conocías? Le preguntó el Justicia.

\- Eran los niños de mi Sensei. Respondió la chica, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza, se sentía triste, ¿por qué tenían que estar sufriendo un castigo tan atroz como éste? ¿Cuál había sido su pecado? No lo sabía ella al respecto.

* * *

Ya dentro del Templo, Saeko y Pearce se quedaron allí, esperando para recuperar fuerzas tras haber estado escapando de los zombies por las calles, ambos estaban agotados. La chica del Club de Kendo se fue a dar una ducha, pero, tal vez por unas emociones ocultas, ella dejó la puerta abierta, siendo observada por Aiden, quien había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza de esa chica.

\- _"Es hermosa"_. Pensó el Justiciero, cuando en ese momento, todo quedó en silencio.

En silencio, unas manos rodearon el cuello del Irlandés, quien se dejó llevar, podía sentir esa piel tan suave y final, unos largos cabellos violeta bajaron, haciendo contacto con sus hombros. Era Saeko, la cual estaba vestida con unas panties y un brasier color blanco, mostrando sus pechos.

\- Creo que ahora yo lo he atrapado, Señor Pearce. Dijo ella, mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de Aiden, tras haber sacado su gorra y de haber desabrochado su sobretodo.

\- Eres bastante traviesa, me haces recordar a un viejo amor que tuve en el pasado. Respondió el Justiciero.

\- ¿Crees en el destino? Le preguntó Saeko.

\- Sí, creo. ¿Por qué? Quiso saber el Justiciero.

La respuesta de Saeko fue un dulce beso, mientras que Aiden la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, sin soltarla, era desconectarse del Mundo, alejarse de los peligros y de los zombies, por unos pocos minutos, era vivir el Paraíso en la Tierra.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme, Justiciero? Le preguntó de nuevo Saeko.

\- Jejeje, estás muy hermosa vestida así. Respondió el Irlandés.

Sonrió río al escuchar eso y volvió a besarlo en los labios.

\- Te amo, Aiden. Le dijo ella.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Saeko. Le dijo él a ella, mientras que ambos se quedaron besándose un buen rato, para después dormirse un rato, abrazados, mientras que iba llegando el Amanecer.

* * *

Por su parte, Takashi y su grupo habían sido rescatados por los miembros del Partido Nacionalista y fueron llevados hacia la Mansión de los Takagi, pero, a miles de kilómetros, sobre el aire, el Air Force One, el avión presidencial de EEUU tenía una grave situación.

\- ¡Atrás, atrás! Pidió uno de los agentes del Servicio de Seguridad, quien abatía a la Primera Dama, la cual se había convertido en zombie y se atrincheraban en una de las salas del avión.

\- Señor Presidente, no podemos hallar una pista segura y nos estamos quedando sin combustible: Deberá tomar una medida urgente. Le dijo uno de los Generales de la Cúpula.

El Mandatario de los EEUU había tomado una decisión final y era para eliminar la Amenaza Zombie, la cual estaba en casi todo el Mundo.

\- Utilicen Armas Nucleares para eliminarlos, tomen el tiempo necesario para evaluar la situación y luego disparen. Ordenó el Presidente, el cual se preparó para morir con su gente, estrellándose en las montañas de Japón. Era mejor morir de esa manera que ser un zombie.

Pronto, el Air Force One colisionó contra las montañas de Hokkaido, en donde se incendió el avión, matando a todos los presentes en el interior.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, ¿Deseaban un romance entre Aiden y Saeko? Bueno, aquí tienen :D. Y gracias a todos los que me ayudaron por la situación que tuve la semana pasada por el asunto de Ravenqueen.**

 **Le mando mis saludos y respetos a GT4RSR, Shagot, ivontreuberg, Ben56, James anderson y herob2301. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Saludos de parte de MontanaHatsune92.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: El Sol iba saliendo por el mar y los rayos iban dejando atrás los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, mientras que el grupo de Takashi llegaba a la Mansión de la Familia Takagi, Aiden y Saeko, por su parte, se iban dirigiendo hacia ese lugar parar reencontrarse con sus amigos y por otra parte, a Saya no le interesaba volver a su hogar, ya que sus padres al verla, no se quedaron asombrados de ver que su hija había sobrevivido.

Eso la dejó mal a la chica de cabellos rosa, pero con la intervención de Takashi, lamentablemente le tuvo que propinar una bofetada para que entendiera de que sus padres, en el fondo, estaban muy preocupados por ella y que se sentirían mal si ella hubiera fallecido.

\- ¡Viene alguien! Informó uno de los vigías, mientras que venían llegar una moto Hexer hacia la entrada.

El Señor Souchiro Takagi tomó los binoculares que le extendió uno de los miembros del Partido Nacionalista y observaron que eran dos personas familiares en la moto.

\- ¿Los conoces? Le preguntó el padre de Saya.

\- Sí, son nuestros amigos. Respondió el chico y el hombre dio la orden de abrir las puertas.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a la entrada de Aiden y Saeko, los cuales se habían separado el día anterior, debido a la presencia de zombies en las calles y ellos se desviaron hacia otro camino, para luego, seguir el rumbo hacia la mansión.

\- Qué alegría en volver a verlos. Dijo Takashi, mientras que Shizuka abrazaba con fuerza a Saeko y a Aiden.

\- Tuvimos un viaje largo, todo el Norte y Noreste de la Ciudad está inundada de muertos vivientes. Contó el Irlandés al chico, por su parte, Souchiro estaba bastante serio en su invitado extranjero, el famoso "Justiciero de Chicago" estaba allí presente y ese hombre debía responder ante la Justicia por sus supuestos "crímenes".

Souchiro se acercó a Aiden.

\- Usted tiene mucho por responder, Señor Pearce, no crea que porque salvó la vida de mi hija lo podrá perdonar el Mundo, usted ha cometido crímenes. Dijo el hombre, mientras que se reunía con su esposa Yuriko en la sala familiar.

Aiden estaba sentado en un sillón, mientras que el matrimonio lo tenía en interrogatorio.

\- Ustedes piensan que yo soy un criminal, pero no lo soy, soy alguien que lucha por los que sufren, por los desposeídos, los inocentes y no tolero que los criminales tengan los beneficios para hacer lo que ellos quieran, mientras que hay gente que muere en las calles. Se defendió.

\- Tranquilo, no lo vamos a entregar a la Justicia. Dijo Yuriko.

Aiden se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Entonces? Quiso saber.

\- Usted desempeñó un gran papel en la lucha contra los zombies, esos putrefactos cadáveres han matado a mucha gente que eran nuestros amigos, ahora, es deber nuestro defender a los que están en la zona de tiendas, aquí en la mansión, no podemos permitir que "Ellos" vengan y causen destrucción y muerte. Dijo Yuriko, mientras que le mostraban al Justiciero los alrededores de la mansión.

\- Acepto. Respondió el Irlandés, mientras que juraba defender el lugar con Takashi ante la amenaza de los muertos vivientes.

\- Perfecto, bienvenido a bordo. Le dieron la bienvenida el matrimonio Takagi y estrecharon las manos.

* * *

Por su parte, fuera de la mansión, uno de los supuestos "sobrevivientes", el cual era un estudiante de la Clase del Profesor Shido Koichi, estaba hablando por celular, dando la posición del lugar, mientras que el Profesor se encontraba disfrutando, como todo un Emperador, la orgía que en el bus se había armado y que había expulsado a uno de sus estudiantes fuera del vehículo, donde fue devorado por los infectados, ante la vista de los otros estudiantes, quienes siguieron inmersos en ese mar de placer y lujuria.

\- Ellos están aquí, creo que será una buena bienvenida para usted...Profesor Shido. Dijo el joven, mientras que desde el bus de vuelta, el hombre de cabellos negros sonreía de forma siniestra, al reconocer ese lugar adonde ellos iba a ir para pedir "refugio" y con una historia falsa.

* * *

 **A partir del capítulo que viene, siguiendo la línea del manga y el anime, es cuando se produce la llegada de Shido y sus estudiantes, quienes no son recibidos y...bueno, hasta ahí, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.**

 **Como decía, ya después del capítulo final que tuvo el anime, haré, desde mi perspectiva, los sucesos que pudieron ocurrir tras haber terminado dicho capítulo.**

 **Bueno, nos estamos viendo. Saludos para ivontreuberg, Shagot, Ben56, James anderson y herob2301. Cuídense y feliz Viernes :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: En la Mansión Takagi se respiraba un clima de bastante agitación, ya que en la zona de carpas, Takashi y Rei trataban de hacer entrar en razón a los refugiados de tomar las armas y defenderse, algo que resultó prácticamente imposible, ya que estaban liderados por un mujer que no toleraba el uso de la violencia y seduciendo a toda esa gente, el chico y su novia debieron retirarse de allí, ante la hipocresía.

\- Ellos ya están condenados. Háganme caso. Les dijo Aiden, quien estaba mirando todo desde la columna de donde estaba apoyado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntó el castaño.

\- Solo sé que para ellos, su historia no terminará nada bien. Dijo el Justiciero, mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

Al ver cómo se alejaba el Justiciero, Takashi por un lado temía por la seguridad de los refugiados, pero por la otra vía, esperaba que pudieran cambiar, sino todo estaría perdido.

* * *

Uno al pensar que tal vez la desgracia no lo estaría persiguiendo nunca más, bueno, creo que es mejor recapacitar de lo dicho y pensar que tal vez, ésta se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, por así decir.

¿Por qué?

Shido Koichi estaba dirigiéndose hacia la mansión, informado por uno de sus estudiantes, quien se había escabullido, logró pasar la ubicación de la misma y así poder llegar en calidad de "pobres víctimas" de los zombies, cosa que él mismo ya tenía planeado, todo un buen papel dramático para así seguir lavando las mentes de la gente inocentes.

\- ¿Será cierto lo que dijo Aiden-san? Preguntó Hirano.

\- Ya lo veremos, por ahora debemos estar bien alertas a los zombies. Ordenó Saeko, quien había estado entrenando, mientras que Saya recibía instrucciones de sus padres en el caso de un posible ataque de los muertos vivientes contra la mansión.

Y justo en ese momento, Shido bajó del bus y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, como todo un "héroe", por así decirse, se llevaba todas las medallas y banderas, pero no del heroísmo, sino de la cobardía, la traición y la corrupción: Él era igual a su padre, corrupto, vengativo y lleno de odio, no le importaba si los demás corrían peligro, lo importante era él y nadie más. ¿Quién lo detendría? Su familia era poderosa, el Parlamento lo tenían bajo su control, nadie podía decir algo en contra, sino, ya tendría los papeles de renuncia a su banca y listo, otro ocuparía ese escaño.

Pero lo que Shido tenía planeado, podía venirse todo abajo, un pequeño resbalón terminaría con todo su plan.

¿Qué iba a pasar a continuación?. Eso lo verán en el capítulo que viene.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Y allí estaba ese personaje despreciable, vil, ruin y malvado, quien podría traicionar a medio país o a todo el Mundo con tal de salvarse así mismo. Lleno de odio, avaricia, envidia y hasta orgullo, esas eran sus características que describían a Shido Koichi, un maldito, así de simple, no había otro calificativo para describirlo a él y su figura.

Alguien que dejaba morir a sus alumnos, a manos de los zombies, era ya imperdonable, él debía pagar por sus crímenes, pero, ¿quién enfrentaría a un "hijo del poder"*? Su padre era Senador y tenía mucho peso, lo mismo toda su familia. Meterse con ellos significaba un grave error, ya que con una llamada, ya estabas en la calle, sin trabajo y tratando de sobrevivir. Toda una reacción en cadena.

Pero remontemos la historia de cómo llegó Shido hacia la Mansión de los Takagi: Él había sido informado por un estudiante suyo, llamado Kurokami, un cobarde al igual que Shido, dos completos payasos que pensaban que podían obtener lo que querían, para eso lo despachó como espía para que averiguara sobre la ubicación del grupo de Takashi, pero había algo que le impedía seguir y era Aiden Pearce.

\- _"Tú tienes las manos manchadas de sangre, maldito hijo de puta. No seré yo quien te mate, sino que el tiempo se hará cargo de ti"_ Recordaba las palabras de amenaza que Aiden le había dicho al maestro, el cual parecía que se sentía invensible: Ellos habían triunfado, pero a costa de qué: Vender su alma y su libertad de pensar hacia un corrupto más que los llevaba como ganado al matadero.

Aiden se encontraba observando el paso de la tarde, pronto sería de noche y había mucha actividad en la zona de la mansión, ya que los miembros del Partido Nacionalista estaban enterrando en las afueras los cuerpos de dos infectados que habían eliminado en los alrededores, uno de ellos era un compañero suyo, el cual había caído a merced de los infectados.

Desde el muro, el Irlandés se hizo la Señal de la Cruz y rezó por el alma del que había muerto en el campo de batalla.

Justo en ese momento, sus ojos observaron a la lejanía un bus bastante familiar, el cual estaba deteniéndose en la reja principal.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntó el Justiciero de Chicago, mientras que del bus, sin que él pudiera llegar a ver, bajaba Shido Koichi, haciendo una entrada de gala, como era él desde siempre, mostrándose "deprimido" por las "bajas" que habían sufrido. Si tan solo supieran que él mismo había arrojado a varios alumnos suyos a las fauces de aquellos monstruos hambrientos de carne humana.

* * *

En la entrada, Souchiro dio la señal para abrieran el portón principal, del cual ingresó el bus.

Y de allí, bajó Koichi Shido, estirando su mano para estrecharla con la del padre de Saya Takagi, cosa que el hombre no hizo.

\- Oh, bueno, veo, que andan ocupados, pobres almas de nuestros ciudadanos. Mencionó, haciéndose el solidario, pero Rei lo había visto.

Ese maldito hombre que le arruinó el año escolar, todo por un capricho de defender su posición social en la escuela y que había amenazado con expulsar a su padre de la Policía, una rabia se apoderó de Rei, quien tomó su rifle, para dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada, justo por donde iba a ingresar Shido.

Antes de que pudiera poner el maestro un pie en la mansión, el frío del acero de la bayoneta del fusil de la novia de Takashi hizo contacto con su piel, en especial la garganta, estando a muy pocos centímetros de hundir el arma y matarlo de una buena vez.

\- S, Señorita Miyamoto, ¡Qué sorpresa! Dijo sorprendido Shido, mientras que su verdadero rostro, el de cobarde, aparecía en escena.

* * *

Aiden por su parte, agarró a Kurokami, quien había entrado en una fase de nervios al verse rodeado por el Justiciero, Takashi y Hirano, acto seguido, lo llevaron arrastrando hacia la entrada donde estaban Rei y Shido.

* * *

La chica tenía el dedo en el gatillo, listo para ser disparado y así aniquilar a aquel bastardo, pero no lo hacía.

\- No eres más que una basura, un bueno para nada. -Le dijo ella seria- Me arruinaste el año escolar y hasta amenazaste a mi padre, ¿crees que te voy a perdonar? Estás muy equivocado. Dijo ella, firme en su decisión.

\- No lo haría si fuera usted, llegaría a presentarse cargos contra usted y su familia, en especial si me llega a matar. Se burló el peli negro, pero eso a a Rei no le importaba, ella se iba a vengar de aquel hombre.

\- Si existe un Infierno para los hijos de puta como tú, serás el primero en experimentarlo. Dijo Rei, ya estando por jalar el gatillo, cuando en ese momento, Takashi la detuvo.

El chico la detuvo, alzando el fusil.

\- Takashi. Dijo ella, mientras que Saeko, Hirano y Aiden arrojaban fuera de la mansión al espía de Shido.

\- ¡Pero, pero! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Preguntó el maestro.

\- Espero que tus abogados puedan salvarte esta vez. Le dijo en forma de respuesta Aiden, quien le mostró toda la información que había conseguido de la Central del CtOS abandonada y el vídeo que había conseguido cuando Shido golpeó a un estudiante con lentes, el cual le pedía ayuda y lo dejó morir a merced de los zombies.

\- ¡Maldito Irlandés, voy a matarte! Juró vengarse Shido, pero cuando le dirigió sus golpes a Aiden, éste tomó su porra de la Policía, inmovilizando al villano, incluso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su rival.

\- Te dejaré vivir a menos de que te vayas de aquí. Ofreció para así evitar morir el antagonista.

\- ¡Jamás! Gritó con lo poco que quedaban de sus fuerzas y el Irlandés seguía presionando más, hasta que en ese momento, apareció Souchiro, quien vio todo con Yuriko.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Preguntó el padre de Saya, mientras que soltaba el Justiciero al Maestro.

\- ¡Exijo que los expulsen de esta comunidad, intentó matarme! Trató de culpar Shido a Aiden, pero éste le mostró a los padres de Saya todo lo que había hallado, incluyendo el vídeo, por lo cual, terminó por arruinarle su partida en el juego.

Pero ya Souchiro y Yuriko tenían su veredicto.

\- No, ella se defendió legítimamente: Usted es el culpable de todo esto: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! Dio su apoyo Souchiro a Rei, la cual seguía sin bajar el arma.

\- ¡No pueden hacerme esto, yo...! -Shido se detuvo- ¡Están muertos, bien, con una llamada puedo destruirlos! Les amenazó el maestro, pero cuando estaba por llamar a alguien que estuviera con vida, Aiden se abalanzó sobre él, provocando que cayera el celular de Shido al suelo y se destruyera.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Le amenazó el Irlandés, apuntándole en la cabeza con una Pistola 48 MM.

\- Usted ya escuchó bien a mi esposo, lárguese de nuestro hogar, no son bienvenidos, en especial los Shido, ustedes ya no dan miedo. Respondió muy severa Yuriko, mientras que el peli negro se levantaba del suelo, vio a su espía llorar a más no poder, estando bajo la mira de las armas de Aiden y Hirano.

\- ¡SHIDO-SENSEI, POR FAVOR, AYÚDEME, NO QUIERO MORIR, NO, POR FAVOR! Pedía ya muy desesperado.

\- Usted es un maldito corrupto, un ser despreciable como su padre, ya escuchó a mi esposa, fuera de nuestro hogar. Se van por las buenas o será por las malas. ¡Atención! Pidió Souchiro a todos los miembros del Partido Nacionalista, los cuales cargaron sus armas y estaban por disparar a su señal.

Koichi Shido, el hombre que se consideró un "Hijo del Poder", un Intocable, había sido vencido, ante los ojos de sus estudiantes que lo apoyaban, él ya no podía hacer nada, simplemente se levantó del suelo, tomó al chico que lloraba desesperadamente y se volvieron al bus.

\- Sensei, ¿qué ocurrió? Preguntó uno de sus estudiantes.

Él no dijo nada, hasta...

\- Nos vamos de aquí. Dijo en un tono de derrota y bastante serio, puso en marcha el bus y partieron de allí, alejándose de la Mansión Takagi.

Al verse el bus alejarse, Rei se sintió satisfecha, pero por otra parte, se sentía insatisfecha por no haber ajusticiado a Shido, aunque sabía que las palabras de Aiden podrían cumplirse sobre el culpable de todo lo que ella había sufrido por culpa de ese hombre.

\- Todo a su tiempo, Rei, todo a su tiempo. Le dijo Takashi, mientras que ella le tomaba de la mano a su novio.

* * *

Lejos de las costas de Japón, en un par de buques de guerra, los militares estaban recibiendo la última orden de la OTAN:

\- ¡Almirante, dos misiles con cabezas nucleares han sido lanzados desde Shangai! Informó uno de los operadores del radar.

\- ¡Un momento, otros dos más fueron disparados desde Colorado y California! Dio la voz de alerta uno de los marinos.

\- Urgente, ¿hacia dónde se dirigen? Preguntó uno de los Almirantes.

En ese momento, llegaron los resultados.

\- ¡Japón, China, EEUU, La India! Dieron los resultados aterradores.

Los Militares se miraron uno al otro, viendo que esa fue la última opción que podían tomar para eliminar la epidemia zombie, pero pagando un precio muy alto.

\- Que Dios nos perdone por lo que les estamos dejando a las futuras generaciones. Dijo con un tono sombrío y lleno de pesimismo uno de los Almirantes, mientras que en los Cielos de varias partes del Mundo, se podían volar majestuosamente aquellas armas de destrucción masiva, las cuales estaban dirigiéndose hacia varios países para destruir a los infectados. Pero, ¿Daría sus resultados positivos? ¿O solo llevaría a pagar las consecuencias de tan monstruoso acto?.

* * *

 **Aquí como vemos, se seguirá la historia, siguiendo el capítulo final del anime, luego de eso, haré una versión distinta, después del escape de la mansión.**

 **Saludos para Ben56, ivontreuberg, Shagot, GT4RSR y James anderson. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Para Abril iré terminando esta historia :).**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles.**

 **Ah, también estoy en Wattpad, allí tengo un crossover de este anime con la serie "Breaking Bad".**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Ellos no lo sabían, no tenían ni una mínima advertencia del lanzamiento de aquellos misiles con cabeza nuclear, los cuales eran la última carta para destruir la epidemia de zombies, éstos tenían como blanco las principales ciudades de América del Norte, Europa y Asia, mientras que habían cientos de sobrevivientes que trataban de sobrevivir a ese suceso, ahora los condenaban con el poder atómico a un "Invierno Nuclear".

Por su parte, en la Mansión de los Takagi, después de la expulsión de Shido y su grupo, se respiró un poco de paz, para Rei con haber enfrentado y hasta casi haber amenazado a su Profesor por haberle arruinado el año escolar y por atacar a su familia, fue una gran victoria, por fin había logrado calmar esa furia que tenía dentro contra ese corrupto. A su vez, Aiden se encontraba muy pensativo, mientras que trataba de contactar con Nicky y Jackson, pero aún no podían establecer contacto, temía de que algo les hubiera pasado a ellos.

\- ¿Tuvo suerte, Señor Pearce? Se escuchó una voz y al girarse, se encontró con Saeko, la cual estaba portando su katana, con la que había entrenado con su Sensei.

\- Aún nada. Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo. Pidió preocupado el Irlandés, pero la chica apoyó sus manos sobre la espalda del Justiciero.

\- Tranquilo, estoy segura que ellos estarán a salvo. Le tranquilizó y dio esperanzas de encontrar a Nicky y Jackson con vida junto con los demás.

\- Tienes razón. Le dijo Aiden, agradeciendo y de golpe, alzó la vista al Cielo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Quiso saber Saeko sonriendo, pero ésta cambió al verse en el Firmamento del Atardecer una extraña luminosidad, de colores múltiples, al estilo de las Auroras Boreales, las cuales eran vistas desde los Polos Norte y Sur.

\- Algo no me gusta para nada. Dijo Aiden, mientras que trataba de averiguar en alguna red del gobierno nipón, pero cuando estuvo a punto de conseguir los documentos, se perdió conexión desde el CtOS y lo mismo se sintió en todo el país.

De golpe, todo lo que funcionaba con electricidad comenzó a fallar, quedando el país entero y otras naciones a oscuras debido al Efecto EMP*, debido a que las bombas atómicas habían desencadenado toda una expulsión de energía que inutilizó todo lo que funcionara con electricidad.

Inmediatamente, Aiden corrió hacia donde estaban Takashi y los demás.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos. Les dijo el Irlandés.

* * *

A su vez, Shido Koichi se encontraba manejando el bus con sus estudiantes, aún sentía esa rabia al ser humillado y expulsado como si él hubiera cometido un crimen, cosa que si lo había hecho y en gran número, ahora, tratando de salir de allí, supo que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- _"Voy a vengarme, lo juro por mi padre que me vengaré de esos malditos, en especial de Rei y Aiden"_ Juró venganza, cerrando y apretando los dientes con fuerza, pero en ese momento, cuando vio que un grupo de hombres de la familia Takagi les hacían señas para que frenaran, ya que les abrirían la puerta de aquella calle, Shido apretó el freno, pero éste no respondía.

\- ¿Qué carajo? Se preguntó, pensando que tal vez le habían hecho un sabotaje, pero trató de frenar, al ver que los hombres les hacían señas y gritos de que frenaran, pero todo era en vano.

\- ¡Sensei, ¿qué ocurre?! Preguntó uno de sus estudiantes.

\- ¡El freno no funciona, no puede ser! Respondió, gritando y entrando en un estado de nervios y terror. ¿Terror? ¿Cómo era eso posible en alguien que se consideraba intocable y que nadie podía eliminarlo de su camino? Ahora él tenía miedo de lo que le pasaría a continuación.

Y en el puesto de control:

\- ¡No se detiene, cúbranse! Pidió el jefe de aquel grupo y vieron como el bus a toda velocidad destruía la valla de seguridad y luego terminaba estrellándose con todo contra un poste de energía eléctrica, provocando un fuerte estruendo, el cual atrajo a los muertos vivientes.

Los tres hombres se acercaron al bus para ver si habían sobrevivientes.

\- ¿Algún sobreviviente? Preguntó el jefe de aquellos hombres.

\- Negativo, Señor, espere... Pero cuando uno de sus subordinados iba a llamarlo, vio con terror y abriendo los ojos bien grandes, contempló el avance de los zombies, los cuales venían en una gran oleada hacia ellos.

\- ¡Retirada, retirada! Ordenó el Jefe Masato, quien escapó con sus hombres hacia la mansión.

Lo que uno de los subalternos había visto dentro del bus destruido, sus paredes y pisos estaban empapados de sangre y los cuerpos de los estudiantes que habían seguido a Shido Koichi yacían allí, sin vida, muertos. Ellos habían jurado lealtad como un líder, pero a qué precio, sino solo de haber puesto en venta su alma y libertad para un maldito que los usaba como marionetas, ahora estaban muertos, pero había algo más en ese bus de la muerte: Shido.

Sí, uno dice que las cucarachas serían las únicas sobrevivientes en un ataque nuclear, Shido lo era y de las peores, una basura que parecía ser que no obtendría su castigo, él estaba ahora vivo pero herido e incapaz de poder mover su cuerpo por el tremendo choque que había protagonizado.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué nos...? ¿Qué nos pasó? Se preguntó, mareado y con la vista algo nublada.

Miro hacia atrás y pidió que esto solo fuera un sueño.

\- ¡No, no! ¡No puede ser, no! Gritó aterrado, parecía que su mala suerte no podía empeorar, ya que al volver la vista hacia adelante, vio que toda una horda de muertos vivientes venían avanzando hacia él, incapaz de moverse o de pedir ayuda, solo pudo hacer lo que una rata hace al verse rodeada por un gato: Gritar, nada más que eso.

Los zombies comenzaron a meterse por la puerta de acceso destruida y de ahí, se dirigieron hacia Shido, quien estaba totalmente pálido y al borde de la muerte, donde una vez que alcanzaron su cuello y luego su cuerpo, él comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

* * *

Volviendo a la Mansión de la Familia Takagi, los tres hombres que estaban en el puesto de control llegaron hacia la puerta principal.

\- ¡Abran, por favor! Pidieron y desde el horizonte, observaron al letal Ejército de zombies que venían avanzando como los Bárbaros hacia las riquezas del Imperio Romano de Occidente.

\- ¡Abran la puerta a esos hombres, rápido! Ordenó Souchiro Takagi y sus subordinados obedecieron, mientras que Yuriko tomaba su katana y una cosa más para su hija.

Una vez que ingresaron los tres miembros del Partido Nacionalista, al no haber electricidad por el "Efecto EMP", debieron cerrarla manualmente, empujando la puerta, pero los muertos vivientes lograron derribar la misma, al ejercer presión sobre la entrada.

Y pronto comenzó la masacre, los zombies mataban tanto a los miembros y hombres de la Familia Takagi como a los sobrevivientes en el campamento, algunos destruían su juramento de no tomar las armas y se defendían, en medio del caos, el fuego de los faroles que tenían las tiendas comenzó a incendiarlas y a empeorar más la situación.

\- ¡No, aléjate de mí! Pidió la mujer que al inicio se había negado a tomar las armas contra los zombies: Aiden tenía razón, estaba en lo correcto, los zombies mataron a aquel grupo anti-violencia, incluyendo a aquella mujer, la cual trató de defenderse con un hacha de carnicero, pero no sirvió para nada. Ella dobló la vista y vio que Aiden estaba de pie frente a ella, llevaba una AK-47 en sus manos y el grupo de Takashi estaba también.

\- Descuide, no sufrirá más. Le dijo el novio de Rei y con el Irlandés dispararon a la cabeza de la mujer y de los zombies que estaban sobre ella.

* * *

Mientras que los hombres y mujeres del Partido Nacionalista se defendían con sus armas, Souchiro y Yuriko peleaban juntos, el hombre llevaba su katana y ella portaba dos subfusiles, con los cuales hacían retroceder a los muertos vivientes, pero al caer éstos, venían más por delante.

\- ¡Saya! Le llamó su madre, mientras que se abrían camino hacia ellos.

\- ¡Debemos irnos, mama, vamos, salgamos de aquí! Pidió ella a sus padres.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a pelear contra estos malditos, ustedes salgan de aquí, de prisa! Les pidió Yuriko.

Saya no quería irse sin sus padres, pero ella no tuvo opción, recordó las palabras de su madre de defenderse y utilizar la Pistola Parabellum que le había dado a ella, arma que tenía desde que había estado en Wall Street de Nueva York, cuando trabajaba como accionista para la Bolsa.

\- ¡De prisa, salgan de aquí, escapen de Japón, vayan a tierras más seguras! Les pidió Souchiro, mientras que ellos recibían las llaves del Humvee, al cual se dirigieron en grupo, por su parte, Saya temía de que algo les pasara a sus padres, pero debía ser fuerte, ellos podrían sobrevivir.

* * *

Pocos segundos después de haber abordado el Humvee, partieron de la Mansión Takagi para siempre, Saya miró hacia atrás, donde entre el fuego y el humo de los incendios, sus padres iban a combatir hasta el final contra los zombies.

\- Suerte, mama, papa. Rezó ella por sus padres.

Hirano la miró y puso su mano en los hombros de la peli rosa.

\- Tranquila, ellos no se van a rendir así de fácil, darán pelea hasta el final, verás que luego los podrás volver a ver. Le dio ánimos Hirano, eso levantó la moral de Saya, mientras que el Humvee partía hacia el Norte de la Ciudad de Tokonoso.

Esta vez se tendría que poner en marcha el plan del grupo: Escapar hacia Vladivostok, Rusia, en algún avión, embarcación u otro medio posible. Ahora comenzaba una segunda etapa y esta era más difícil que las anteriores.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Todo había quedado atrás, la mansión, el incidente con Shido, el ataque de los zombies y ahora estaban ellos de vuelta en las calles, buscando sobrevivir y escapar de ese Infierno desatado desde hacía ya no se sabía cuánto tiempo. ¿Cuánto pudo haber sido? ¿Días, semanas o meses? No lo sabían, parecía interminable ese sufrimiento tan terrible, pero debían mantenerse atentos y disparar ante el mínimo avance enemigo.

\- Esperen, esperen. Pidió Rei a la Doctora Shizuka de que frenara el Humvee, ella se detuvo y la chica se bajó de un salto para ver qué estaba pasando más al fondo, dobló por una esquina y de ahí volvió, dirigiéndose al asiento de Takashi.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hallaste, Rei? Preguntó su novio.

\- No hay tiempo, vengan. Pidió ella y se bajaron Takashi y los demás, mientras que Aiden llevaba el fusil M-16 que le había dado Hirano en el departamento donde vivían Rika y Shizuka.

Avanzaron hacia donde estaba el bus que habían utilizado para escapar de la escuela y que luego Shido había convertido en su "guarida" con sus seguidores. Al alzar la mirada por dentro, evitando los cristales rotos y desparramados por doquier, Takashi y Rei se acercaron para ver si habían supervivientes.

\- No puedo ver nada, hay que abrir la puerta. Dijo el chico, tomando una palanca que había en el Humvee y de ahí, abrió la puerta de acceso al bus. Pero dentro de aquel lugar encontraron una sorpresa bastante desagradable y aterradora.

Rei no hizo ningún gesto de impresión, sabía lo que le pasaría a Shido, que algún día, en cualquier momento, él sería castigado por todo el daño que le hizo a su familia, en especial a sus padres, ahora el sujeto que tanto odiaba y que encima tenía la oportunidad de haber oprimido el gatillo, tan solo tenía que jalarlo y dispararle en la cabeza a ese personaje tan nefasto y déspota, lo hubiera acabado en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan solo un segundo, un tirón del gatillo y la bala impactaría contra la cabeza de Shido, atravesando su cerebro, matándolo al instante, a menos de que tan maldito que sobreviviría, pero no, ella no lo hizo. Simplemente optó por no disparar y dejarlo ir, para que luego encontrar la muerte a manos de los mismos zombies que él mismo había alimentado con los seguidores que no lo iban a seguir más. Una total aberración que nunca se habría visto en el desempeño de la Naturaleza Humana, pero sí, todos lo vieron, aunque optaron por no hablarlo.

\- Amigos, vean esto. Señaló Aiden y tras alejarse de la silla del conductor, la pareja pudo ver el cuerpo de aquel sujeto muerto y empapado en sangre.

\- Dios, es horrible. Dijo Rei, asqueada de ver a Shido incluso muerto.

\- Parece ser que tu deseo se cumplió: Ya tu familia y tú son libres de este hijo de puta. Añadió Aiden, dirigiendo la mirada a la pelirroja.

Rei guardó silencio, resguardándose en sus pensamientos, sabía bien todo el daño y dolor que Shido y su familia le habían hecho a su familia, ¿cómo perdonarlo a ese monstruo? Él había causado que repitiera, ya que su el padre de la chica estaba investigando los negocios oscuros en los que estaba metido el padre de Shido y éste mandó a su hijo, como una marioneta, con la misión de arruinarles la vida a sus enemigos, con tan solo tener el poder un tiempo más y engordar sus bolsillos. Pero a la vez sabía que un día pagarían caro el precio de aquel acto de maldad pura, y lo era, con tan solo una llamada, todos los proyectos que tendría uno después de terminar el colegio se le iban cayendo y hundiendo en un lamentable estado de tristeza y frustración.

\- Si se cumplió, pero, ¿a qué precio? Preguntó Rei, estaba satisfecha pero sentía un vacío, un sentimiento de lástima y tristeza por los chicos que habían sido engañados por Shido de tener un grupo perfecto y que todos le respondieran, como si él fuera un Dios, algo que les llevó a pagar un elevado precio y eso fue con sus vidas. Aiden se acercó a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de la hija del Jefe de la Policía de Tokonoso.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, tú no lo engañaste, ellos mismos, como ovejas que se dirigen al matadero siguiendo a un falso líder, terminaron cavando la tumba que ellos mismos habían iniciado, nada servirá para traerlos de vuelta, pero esto debes recordarlo, Miyamoto: Tú no eres la culpable, sino él. -Señaló el cuerpo sin vida de Shido, el cual había quedado totalmente empapado de sangre al verse las mordidas que había recibido, hubiera intentado suicidarse, como tal cobarde que era, pero no lo hice, simplemente dejó que el pánico lo dominara y paralizara todo su cuerpo y de ahí fue presa de los zombies.

Takashi también intervino al ver que Rei estaba llorando por lo sucedido con aquellos chicos.

\- Aiden-san tiene razón, no hay por qué sentirse culpable, no eres la responsable de sus muertes, sino él, el mismo hijo de puta que defenestró a tu padre, el mismo maldito que te llevó a re-cursar de nuevo el año y el que intentó hundir a tu familia mediante amenazas y engaños, pero tú, Rei -Takashi apoyó su mano sobre el rostro de la chica y limpió sus lágrimas- No tienes por qué sentirte así por un infeliz que ahora está ardiendo en el Infierno: Tu familia y tú son libres finalmente de las amenazas de la Familia Shido. Agregó Takashi, defendiendo a la chica, quien inmediatamente después de que la consolara, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, aún llorando, sin despegarse del cuerpo del chico que en el pasado fue su pareja.

Ella se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del muchacho, mientras que las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro.

\- Ese día en el que éramos pequeños, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas esa promesa que hicimos de que estaríamos juntos por siempre? Yo fui una tonta en haberte traicionado, pero tampoco quería lastimar el corazón de Hisashi, ¡Hisashi! ¡¿Por qué, Takashi?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! Preguntó ella envuelta en aquella tristeza que le lastimaba su cuerpo y su alma.

Unas lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de Takashi al recordar a su amigo, Hisashi lo había traicionado y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber sentido, pero ese día en el que tuvo que matarlo, a pedido del chico para que no se convirtiera en uno de ellos, cumplió esa orden, pero con un dolor que le desgarraba por dentro y que todavía no sanaban esas heridas.

\- Aún puedo escuchar el crujido de su cráneo al quebrarse con el golpe que le di con el bate, aún pudo ver su cuerpo cayendo ensangrentado al piso y aún puedo oler la sangre de él. ¿Todo por qué tuvo que morir? Él también era una buena persona, no un monstruo como Shido, pero sé que ahora él está en un mejor lugar. Dijo Takashi, sintiéndose ahora tranquilo con haber liberado a su amigo de la infancia del dolor y el sufrimiento de convertirse en un muerto viviente más.

Rei inmediatamente se acercó hacia el chico, ruborizada, cada vez más hasta que sus labios finalmente hicieron contacto, haciendo estallar la chispa del amor que estaba encerrada como una bestia y pedía a gritos amor y libertad. Ahora ya libre de los barrotes de la prisión sentimental, ellos estaban finalmente juntos, después de esa ruptura y todo el sufrimiento, finalmente sus sentimientos habían salido de allí y florecían como las flores de la Primavera que despiertan de su largo sueño invernal.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando estaban los dos en su momento romántico, un sonido de pasos se escuchó, inmediatamente reaccionó y sacó su porra de la Policía de Chicago, inmovilizando al responsable: El zombie de Shido Koichi se había levantado y se dirigía para atacar a la pareja, pero gracias a la intervención rápida del Justiciero, se logró detenerlo, pero la fuerza que daba el enemigo era asombrosa.

\- Aún tienes tu odio por el cuerpo, ¿no, Shido? Preguntó serio Takashi y Rei apuntó su rifle a la cabeza del Profesor que le hizo la vida imposible.

\- Vete al Infierno con toda tu familia, hijo de re mil puta. Dijo ella y jaló el gatillo, la bala atravesó el cráneo de aquel personaje y cayó muerto al piso, empapándolo con su sangre.

Aiden guardó su porra y tomó el fusil M-16 que había dejado al lado del asiento del conductor.

\- Será mejor movernos, ese disparo debe estar llevando a los muertos de la zona hasta nosotros. Pidió Rei y de ahí, salieron del bus y regresaron al Humvee.

* * *

En el camino, Aiden se encontraba revisando un mapa que tenía en su Smartphone, a pesar de la débil señal que recibía ante la caída de todas las torres del CtOS, esperaba poder obtener algo más de fuerza para así seguir la ruta hacia Vladivostok.

\- Debemos ir por el Norte como dijo, Señor Pearce, iremos a la Ciudad de Aomori, allí hay un puerto muy importante, tal vez tengamos suerte y encontremos supervivientes. Dijo Shizuka, quien puso en marcha el coche hacia esa zona.

\- Sí, pero recemos de que los puentes sigan de pie, muchos fueron bombardeados. Alegó Aiden.

\- Tendremos que estar atentos a todo. Respondió Takashi, mientras que dejaban las cercanías de la Mansión de los Takagi y de ahí, pusieron rumbo al Norte, dejando otra vez en silencio a las calles de Tokonoso.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy de vuelta :D. Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya dentro de poco iré finalizando esta historia, por ahí serán 30 capítulos en total o 40, esa será decisión mía en cuánto será el número para terminarla.**

 **Así que bueno, le mando saludos y agradecimientos a Shagot, Gonza-chan, Ben56, ivontreuberg, GT4RSR y los demás seguidores.**

 **¡Felices Pascuas para todos! :D.**

 **P.S: También estoy en Wattpad, en donde tengo un crossover de Highschool of the Dead con Breaking Bad.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Silencio, eso lo único que podía sentirse en aquellas calles desiertas y sin gente a la vista, todo estaba literalmente muerto, bajo un halo de sombras que marcaban que todo lo que antes era conocido y vivido había pasado a la historia. Literalmente era una pesadilla que no se podía despertar, cualquiera que lo estuviera viviendo, respirando o en el mejor de los casos, huyendo, sabía que ahora había una ley para un Mundo lleno de zombies y era sobrevivir, esa era la única regla de oro: La supervivencia.

\- Nada. Dijo Takashi al ver con los binoculares un supuesto refugio, que ahora estaba convertido a cenizas y fuego.

\- No debemos seguir en las calles mucho tiempo, también hay que descansar. Dijo Rei por su parte, ya que estaban desde hace más de 24 horas por las calles del Oeste de Tokonoso, buscando una salida, la única que habían localizado, la cual los llevaría hacia el Norte, era una que estaba a 50 kilómetros hacia el Noreste y luego para el Norte sin detenerse.

\- Tiene razón Rei, Takashi, debemos movernos y buscar alguna casa para dormir. Añadió Hirano.

\- Está bien, buscaremos una que sea segura, luego partiremos a la mañana, aún nos queda bastante camino por recorrer. Mencionó el joven y de ahí se pusieron en marcha en busca de algún domicilio para pasar la noche.

* * *

Estuvieron por las calles hasta que llegó el Atardecer, hasta que finalmente hallaron una casa de dos pisos para pasar la noche.

\- Andando. Dijo Takashi y lo siguieron hacia el interior del inmueble, al abrir la puerta, se toparon con una desagradable "bienvenida", los cuerpos de una familia que se habían suicidado impregnaban el sitio con su sangre y la materia gris de sus cerebros el suelo y las paredes.

Pusieron un pie, mientras que sacaban de allí los cuerpos del matrimonio.

\- Revisaré arriba. Dijo Aiden, quien tomó una escopeta Remington y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a las habitaciones de los hijos, al abrir la puerta, se topó con que también ellos habían cometido suicidio, pero no se habían disparado a la cabeza, sino todo lo contrario, habían tomado pastillas de cianuro para no ser víctimas de los zombies.

El Justiciero de Chicago se mantuvo frío, pero al ver a aquellos niños, le hizo temer por el destino de su sobrino Jackson y de su hermana Nicky, ya había perdido en el 2012 a Lena por culpa de aquel robo fallido que había hecho con Damien Brenks al "Hotel Merlaut" y luego cuando todo había salido a la luz, la muerte de Clara Lile, a manos de los sicarios de Lucky Quinn.

Justo en ese momento, subió Takashi por la escalera.

\- ¿Algo, Señor Pearce? Preguntó el joven pero ya el Justiciero bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose con los cuerpos de los dos niños que se habían suicidado, para que los enterraran afuera con sus padres.

El castaño vio unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Aiden y mojaron el suelo alfombrado.

\- _"Después de lo que le tocó vivir con la muerte de su sobrina Pearce Lena, es obvio que ver una escena así donde mueren niños inocentes y sus familias, es tan desgarrador para todos nosotros"_ Se dijo así mismo el chico, mientras que aseguraba con Rei la planta alta.

* * *

Una vez asegurada la zona y de haber enterrado los cuerpos, Aiden se quedó afuera un rato, mirando las tumbas que habían hecho en los jardines en donde estaban descansando en paz aquellas personas, víctimas de los zombies.

\- _"No había llorado desde la muerte de Lena, en su funeral fue como si todo el Mundo se hubiera caído y yo estaba a merced de aquel derrumbe. Cuando cerré todas estas heridas, me prometí nunca más volver a llorar, pero con ver esto: ¿Qué clase de malditos le hacen algo así a la población civil? Sé que el propio gobierno de EEUU está metido en todo este asunto y juro que les haré pagar"_ Dio su palabra Aiden de acabar con la desgracia que azotaba a la mitad del Planeta de una vez y para siempre.

Sintió como unas manos suaves se apoyaban en su espalda y alguien le miraba a los ojos.

\- Has visto y sobrevivido muchas veces a la propia Muerte, Aiden, pero no puedes seguir en tu Pasado. Ya como tú mismo lo has dicho, _"ya quedó allí guardado"_ , debes olvidarte de eso. Le dijo Saeko, haciéndole recordar esa frase.

\- Lo haré, en cuanto vea a este gobierno asesino, mentiroso y traidor tras las rejas -Se dirigió a Saeko- Pero también tienes razón, debemos sobrevivir. Nosotros no somos los juguetes de ellos ni son nuestros dueños, no nos van a ver morir aquí a merced de lo que ellos crearon: Como dijo Takashi, vamos a escapar de allí. Respondió firme, mientras que Saeko podía sentir esa energía de esperanza.

Luego de eso, ingresaron en la casa de dos pisos, ahora era momento para tomarse un descanso, mañana iba a ser otro día largo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego de haber descansado y de aprovisionarse con comida, el grupo puso marcha hacia el Norte, rumbo hacia Vladivostok, en donde allí habría Seguridad y alejados de los muertos vivientes.

\- Bueno, en marcha. Ordenó Takashi y antes que el Sol saliera, se pusieron en marcha con el Humvee hacia el Norte.

\- ¿Crees que haya algún puente intacto? Preguntó Rei.

\- Eso espero, de lo contrario iremos por otro camino, tal vez hacia el Oeste o el Sur. Mostró las otras alternativas, mientras que ponían en marcha el coche y salían de allí.

Estuvieron un buen rato conduciendo por las calles de Tokonoso, dirigiéndose en dirección hacia el Norte, donde esperarían encontrar la salida de todo ese horror e Infierno.

\- _"Todo lo que he vivido desde hace años atrás, evitando la muerte y la captura por parte de Blume y sus aliados, me convirtieron en un lobo solitario, alguien que no se deja atrapar y que se defiende en un momento de agresión. Pero en este Mundo Nuevo, donde los muertos vivientes deambulan por las calles, solo hay una regla para este sitio: La única regla, la ley de oro en este Mundo sin orden y anarquía, es matar o morir. Así se sobrevive en un Mundo de zombies"_ Pensó Aiden, mientras que iban dejando atrás Tokonoso, finalmente habían llegado a una autopista que no había sido alcanzada por los bombardeos de los aviones militares y el cartel verde indicaba el camino hacia el Norte, para los puertos que daban para el Oeste, hacia el Extremo Oriente Ruso: Vladivostk estaba allí, donde tal vez sus seres queridos habrían sobrevivido, pero el Justiciero de Chicago se preguntaba por su familia y sus amigos, al llegar allí, esperaría poder establecer contacto con Chicago y rogaba a Dios de que ellos estuvieran vivos.

Pronto iban a dejar esa pesadilla atrás, pero todavía no habían llegado a los puertos del Norte de Japón, por lo cual, Takashi decidió acelerar por la autopista, poniendo rumbo al destino final suyo: El escape.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Salir de aquella pesadilla no sería sencilla, Aiden aún no había podido contactarse con sus familiares, ni tampoco sabía nada de sus amigos T-Bone, Bedbug y Rabbit, todo estaba literalmente en calma. Lo más extraño era que nadie atendía, temía lo peor, no podía dejarse guiar por esas fuerzas negativas, él sabía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que Nicky y los demás estarían bien, ella era fuerte al igual que Jackson, pero Chicago no era la única ciudad con la que había perdido contacto: Cuando comenzó la epidemia, todas las ciudades del Noreste de los EEUU perdieron sus comunicaciones y quedaron a "oscuras", al parecer el CtOS no había resultado tan bien como su sucesor del viejo CtOS, Blume tal vez había aprovechado ese nuevo "Apagón Cibernetico" para así darle caza al "Justiciero de Chicago", pero no pudieron, ya que T-Bone había borrado tanto su historial como el de Aiden de los bancos de memoria de las computadoras en la Central, así que Aiden estaba a salvo, por el momento.

\- ¿A cuánto estamos? Preguntó Saya, quien se había despertado después de haber descansado un buen rato.

\- Estamos por llegar hacia el Norte, muy pronto buscaremos alguna ciudad-puerto y de ahí escaparemos, solo esperemos no toparnos con los muertos vivientes. Le informó Takashi al respecto.

\- No solo me preocuparía por los zombies. Dijo Rei.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Quiso saber Takashi.

\- Es obvio que también deben estar buscando al Señor Pearce, los Servicios de Inteligencia de Occidente han estado muy obsesivos con su captura. Respondió la novia del chico de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices ahora? Preguntó intrigado su novio.

Rei tomó un respiro, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, sabía que su padre le había contado, años atrás, sobre el "Incidente de Chicago", él sabía que todo estaba relacionado: Blume, Chicago, la Familia Shido, los corruptos del Parlamento, el fallido proyecto de llevar el CtOS a Japón y las falsas excusas, ella reconocía todo el trabajo de su padre, ya que él había sido Jefe de la Policía del Distrito de Tokonoso, pero también temía por la seguridad de su familia, ya que meterse con la Familia Shido, era meterse en la jaula del león, el Senador Shido era el hombre más corrupto y maldito de toda la historia política japonesa, él había firmado, junto a sus Camaradas, los contratos, pero cuando la presión de la Ley y de los medios estropearon sus actividades, ellos tuvieron que cancelar todo y pasar a la ofensiva-defensiva: Defensiva que todo era una trama, una mentira creada por los miembros de la Central de la Policía y de los medios, por eso se hicieron cargo de extender la mano y pedirle ayuda a Chicago, en especial a los "Fixers" o "Agentes", muchos de estos políticos corruptos tenían lazos con la Yakuza, por lo cual, éstos unieron sus fuerzas con los extranjeros y desataron toda esa oleada de asesinatos de suma importancia, a lo cual, muchos Jueces, amigos y familiares de los corruptos, habían caratulado estos crimines, con el título de "Suicidio Inducido" o simplemente "Suicidio". ¿Quién los iba a detener ahora si los testigos estaban muertos?. Nadie.

\- Mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo que ha llevado a cabo esta investigación -Se dirigió a Aiden- los archivos que usted tiene en su Smartphone, Señor Pearce, son en parte, el largo trabajo de mi padre. Verán, cuando los Shido lo amenazaron, él tuvo que dejar su puesto como Jefe de la Policía y a mí me arruinaron el año escolar, haciéndome repetir el año, a pesar de haber obtenido las más altas calificaciones, no se quedaron contentos y querían más, por lo cual hackearon la computadora de mi padre y le robaron todos los archivos, eso lo hundió en la depresión...Toda una investigación de más de cuatro años, todo tirada a la basura...Shido no solo arruinó destruyó el trabajo de toda una vida, sino que arruinó nuestra posición social, defenestró a mi padre. Vivíamos de amenaza en amenaza, hasta incendiaron en la madrugada el coche de mi madre, para intimidarnos -Las palabras de la pelirroja mostraban esa furia en sus ojos, todo el sufrimiento causado por esa banda de corruptos y movidos desde la oscuridad por la Familia Shido- Pero cuando empezó todo este caos zombie, supe que el destino y Dios iban a castigar a Shido -Vuelve a mirar a Aiden- Cuando le dijiste en el bus, cuando estábamos por escapar de la escuela, " _de que el tiempo le iba a llegar tarde o temprano en su castigo"_ , supe que tenía razón, Señor Pearce; verlo a Shido convertido en zombie, supe que con su muerte y la de su familia, la mía podría tener la paz que perdió hace años atrás. -Puso sus manos en el teléfono del Justiciero- Por favor, divulga la verdad, no me importa si Occidente lo quiere capturar, hágalo, que se sepa la verdad y que no quede en la oscuridad. Terminó de contarles Rei todo lo ocurrido, para luego pedirle al Irlandés de que diera el golpe definitivo para acabar con toda esa tortura que había tenido que sufrir su familia y ella durante años.

Aiden permaneció en silencio, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

\- Lo haré, te lo prometo que lo haré. Juró el Justiciero, mientras que desactivaba los Sellos de Seguridad en los archivos y de ahí, aparecían todas las pruebas, evidencias, investigaciones, fotos y vídeos de los diversos grupos metidos: La Policía, los Detectives Privados, los testimonios de los testigos, las fichas de los Fixers y de los miembros de la Yakuza involucrados. Ahí estaba todo, solo faltaba llegar a territorio sano y de ahí, pondrían punto final a toda esta desgracia.

\- De seguro podremos saber sobre lo que pasó con esta epidemia, según decían en la televisión era que estaban haciendo pruebas con armas químicas y biológicas, las cuales fracasaron y se desató todo este Infierno. Señaló Hirano.

\- No sería raro, aquellos Black Hawks que vimos en la terraza de la Escuela Fujumi, venían del Sur-Sureste, se que no hay bases aquí, solo en Tokyo, pero creo que estamos cerca de una posible instalación donde hacían estas pruebas. Dijo Takashi y Aiden buscó en su Smartphone.

Tardó varios minutos, no tenía mucha fuerza para buscar lo que necesitaban, ya que estaban a campo abierto, hasta que por suerte, hubo un milagro.

\- Una Torre de Control del CtOS en Moscú me ha señalado el camino, andando. Estamos cerca. Dijo el Justiciero, mientras que ponían marcha hacia la instalación militar, la cual tenía el nombre de "Escuadrón 732, Unidad de Armas Químicas del Ejército de los EEUU y la OTAN".

\- ¿A cuánto está? Preguntó Shizuka.

\- A muy pocos kilómetros, solo a 12 Km, hacia el Oeste. Señaló el Irlandés en el mapa que tenía trazado en su Smartphone.

\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces, abrochen sus cinturones que iremos como un rayo. Les pidió la doctora rubia y aceleró el Humvee, poniendo rumbo hacia el Oeste de Japón.

* * *

 **Lamento las demoras, pero he estado con estudios y otros fanfics, además de que tengo cuenta en Wattpad. Quiero informarles que ya estamos en los capítulos decisivos de esta historia :D, así que no vayan a perdérselos.**

 **Les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo a Shagot, Gonzox-kun, Ben56, Ivon29, GT4RSR, herob2301 y james anderson.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Martes.**

 **¿Qué pasará con Takashi, Aiden y sus amigos? Se dirigen hacia el sitio donde empezó la Epidemia Zombie, ¿Hallarán las pruebas para demostrar que fue un accidente? No se lo pierdan, el capítulo que viene estará cargado de mucho suspenso y tensión.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92, cuídense :D. Sayonara, hasta el capítulo que viene.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Sobre las abandonadas calles de Chicago, una persona iba avanzando y empuñando un fusil de asalto M-16, con el cual abatía a los zombies que querían acercarse a él para matarlo y saciar su hambre y sed de sangre y carne humana. Aquella persona mató a otro grupo que le impedía el paso, para luego dirigirse hacia una casa en la cual estaba en la zona de The Loop, donde habían buscado refugio en aquel sitio.

\- ¿Algo, T? Preguntó Jordi, el cual era la persona que había estado montando guardia, mientras que el antiguo operario e ingeniero de las Empresas Blume ingresaba al lugar, en donde estaban también Nicky y Jackson Pearce, la hermana y el sobrino de Aiden habían escapado de aquel Infierno, siendo rescatados por T-Bone, el cual los había llevado hacia una de las casas donde el Justiciero se refugiaba y utilizaba como guarida para sus trabajos de Vigilancia.

\- Todo es un caos, todos los Puentes están cerrados. La ciudad está completamente aislada, hay zombies por doquier y se ve que la Policía está tratando de llevar a todos hacia el Norte, pero se les complica, hay muchos que vienen de la zona de The Wards. Dijo el hombre de barba negra.

\- ¿Y de Aiden sabes algo? Preguntó Nicky, por su parte, ya que en aquel sitio también estaban "Bedbug" y "Rabbit".

\- Nada, pero miren esto -Les pidió su atención, mostrando un mapa que tenía en su Smartphone, en el cual aparecía toda la Ciudad de Chicago.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Jordi, el cual no podía girar la vista desde la ventana donde montaba guardia.

\- Es uno de los Centros de Mando, éste es el de Mad Mile, miren, podemos acceder allí, de seguro nos dejará establecer contacto con Aiden. Dijo T-Bone.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él? Preguntó Nicky, preocupada por su hermano.

El ex-empleado de Blume guardó silencio, sabía bien a lo que se refería la chica, habían pasado varias semanas desde que todo ese desastre se llevó la vida de cientos de millones de personas en casi todo el Mundo, mientras que trataba T-Bone de ponerse en contacto con Aiden, tras haberse colapsado todas las líneas de comunicación al primer segundo del incidente de los zombies, éste vio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cómo la ciudad se sumergía en el caos y los zombies la invadían poco a poco, él fue a buscar a los amigos y parientes del Justiciero y los puso a salvo en aquella casa segura.

\- Desde hace ya cuatro semanas que no he recibido ningún mensaje o llamada de él. Hablamos justo antes de que colapsaran todas las líneas de comunicación. Les contó y Nicky se puso mal, sabiendo de lo que podría haberle pasado a su hermano mayor.

\- No hay por qué llorar, Aiden es una persona muy inteligente y fuerte, ni siquiera mi primo "Iraq" pudo con él. Tengo Fe de que está bien. Mostró el lado positivo "Bedbug".

\- Tiene razón, él me salvó la vida también cuando le estaba contando a "Bedbug" sobre el atentado que tenía planeado el loco de su primo contra él, estoy en deuda con Aiden, así que yo también tengo Fe de que está bien, si ni siquiera los Viceroys pudieron con él, los zombies tampoco. Respondió "Rabbit", mientras que Jordi iba preparando su escopeta y T-Bone su M-16 para ir con Nicky, Jackson y los dos Viceroys hacia la Central de Blume en Mad Mile.

* * *

El viaje en coche no era seguro, ya que habían calles bloqueadas, autos incendiados, lo mismo los negocios, edificios y hogares, también que eran pasto de las llamas, las cuales no dejaban nada de pie, de vez en cuando podían oírse explosiones, ya que los incendios alcanzaban las tuberías de gas y las estaciones de servicio, provocando un verdadero Infierno por doquier.

\- Esto es como estar en Medio Oriente. Se lamentó Nicky, ya que al ver todo ese caos en las calles de Chicago, era como estar en medio de Bagdad cuando fue bombardeada en el año 2003 por los EEUU y cuando empezó la Insurgencia Islámica en aquel país.

\- Ojala que podamos establecer contacto con el tío Aiden. Pidió Jackson, quien extrañaba a su pariente.

\- Tranquilo, Jacks, tranquilo que lo lograremos. Le prometió su madre, abrazándolo y dándole fuerzas para animarlo.

\- Tu madre tiene razón, Jackson, conocí a tu tío cuando me fue a buscar para que lo ayudara con un asunto que tenía sobre los servidores de "Iraq", él es bastante fuerte y se ha enfrentado a muchos enemigos, en especial con los mafiosos del "Chicago South Club", los "Fixers", los "Viceroys" y hasta de esos chiflados y amantes de la guerra de la "Milicia de Pawnee", nadie pudo abatirlo, él es como un halcón, vuela y ataca en silencio. Le dijo T-Bone, mientras que iban llegando hacia el edificio donde podrían establecer comunicación con Aiden.

Se bajaron del coche y se encaminaron hacia la entrada, pero cuando T-Bone iba a sacar su Smartphone para abrir la puerta de acceso, alguien les detuvo el paso.

\- Alto. Les dio la voz de detenerse, era un Guardia de Seguridad, el cual les estaba apuntando desde el balcón de la segunda plan.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, no queremos problemas. Dijo T-Bone, mostrando sus manos arriba, en señal de que no tenían nada peligroso por hacer.

\- ¿Qué necesitan? Preguntó otro de los Guardias, armado con una AK-47.

\- Necesitamos establecer comunicación con un amigo, ustedes ya lo deben conocer. Dijo en respuesta T-Bone.

\- ¿Se refieren al "Justiciero de Chicago"? Preguntó un tercer Guardia, el cual se acercó.

\- Así es y no querrán problemas, porque venimos armados, pero tranquilos, no nada de disturbios. Pidió el ex-empleado de Blume.

\- Pasen, la CEO Charlotte Gardner está desaparecida, su helicóptero perdió comunicación con nosotros hace ya tres días, no sabemos nada de ella ni del resto de su equipo corporativo.

\- ¿Entonces qué dicen, Caballeros? Preguntó Jordi, divertido, mientras que los Guardias les abrían.

\- Adelante. Dijo el Guardia de cabellos castaños y bigote, el cual estaba con su familia.

\- Veo que se trajeron a los suyos aquí. Alegó T-Bone.

\- No podíamos dejar a nuestras familias y amigos solos, por eso les dimos refugio aquí, ya que contamos con un gran arsenal de armas, comida y agua. Alegó otro de los Guardias, el cual les dio la bienvenida al refugio.

\- Perfecto, vayamos a poner manos a la obra. Dijo T-Bone, mientras que se dirigía a establecer comunicaciones con su amigo Justiciero.

* * *

 **Este capítulo está dedicado para SOLDIER 48-D, en el que viene veremos si hay éxito en poder establecer comunicaciones con Aiden y el grupo de Takashi en Japón, mientras que también seremos testigos del romance de Aiden con Saeko.**

 **Un saludo para todos ustedes, seguidores y que tengan un buen Martes de mi parte.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Dentro de la Central de Blume, T-Bone llevó a Jordi y la familia de Aiden hacia la seguridad, ya que allí estaba vigilada por los miembros del Personal de Seguridad, los trabajadores, policías, militares y civiles que se habían ocultado con sus familias cuando todo ese desastre comenzó. Ahora que estaban allí, a salvo de los peligros que habían por las calles, faltaba el momento de iniciar contacto con Aiden, el cual poniendo rumbo con el grupo de Takashi hacia una de las bases militares que estaban por las afueras de Tokyo.

\- Muy bien, ¿está todo este equipo funcionando? Preguntó el ex-operario de Blume.

\- Sí, pero estamos cortos de energía, tenemos nuestros generadores que están afuera, necesitan volver a funcionar, ya que sufrimos de un ataque anterior de los zombies. Si se apagan, no podrán establecer contacto. Le dijo uno de los empleados.

T-Bone no perdió más tiempo y tomó su M-16 y le pidió al empleado que lo llevara hasta la entrada y que él se haría cargo de todo lo demás.

\- Muy bien, ya estoy listo, no te hagas mala sangre, yo me guiaré por estas instalaciones. Dijo T-Bone al empleado que le acompañó hasta los exteriores y de ahí, él salió hacia las calles, para cruzar hacia el lugar de la zona de generadores y así volver a estabilizar la corriente eléctrica a toda la Central.

* * *

Las calles de Chicago eran el clásico escenario post-Apocalíptico, donde los zombies habían liquidado todo rastro de vida humana, sangre y cuerpos carcomidos o que se habían suicidado, la única opción antes de caer en sus garras y pasar a formar partes de sus filas. Había equipaje por doquier y los autos que ardían o estaban estrellados en las veredas y comercios de la zona.

\- _"Han debido intentado llegar al Aeropuerto pero no pudieron, Dios"_ Se lamentó T-Bone, mientras que proseguía su camino por las calles, sin encontrarse con enormes regimientos de zombies, parecía ser el sitio ideal para una emboscada, ya que a pesar de ser ciegos, no eran estúpidos aquellos infectados, reconocían bien de donde provenían los disparos y allí iban, como Ejército en marcha hacia una ciudad para hacer caer y saquear, ellos iban allí para matar y sembrar el caos y el terror.

Finalmente llegó hacia la cuadra de donde estaban los generadores, ingresó por la puerta y de ahí conectó su Smartphone al Sistema Central, para así volver a establecer la energía en todo The Loop.

\- ¿Tenemos conexión? Preguntó Nicky.

\- Un momento -Pidió uno de los operarios y éste fue a comprobar que todos los sistemas estuvieran funcionando bien- Sí, ya está, todo asegurado. Respondió el hombre.

\- _"T-Bone, ya puedes volver. Tenemos conexión"_ Le informó la hermana de Aiden.

\- Perfecto, alli voy y... Pero cuando iba a hablar, escuchó un ruido que provenía de las calles de más al Norte.

\- _"Raymond, ¿qué está pasando?"_ Preguntó uno de los Guardias de Seguridad.

\- Esperen, parece que hay invitados especiales aquí. Dijo T-Bone y cortó comunicaciones, dirigiéndose hacia de donde provenía el ruido.

De aquella zona, T-Bone vio como un grupo de zombies venía avanzando desde el Puente de Wells, el cual estaba aún levantado, por lo cual tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos y también de cerrar el paso levadizo, así protegerían a The Loop y podrían asegurarla.

\- Ya me tiene harto, malditas pestes, ¡Mueran! Exclamó a lo último y abrió fuego contra los zombies, matándolos al instante y levantó el Puente de Wells, cerrándoles el paso. Con eso evitarían que más infectados cruzaran hacia ese distrito, solo necesitaban tiempo, tal vez llegarían las fuerzas militares y los rescatarían, pero el tema era que no había transmisiones radiales y éstas se encontraban en Mad Mile, cosa que no era seguro ir allí.

Justo cuando estaba por retirarse tras hacer su trabajo, un zombie apareció por detrás suyo, pero antes de que pudiera morder su cuello, éste cayó abatido por un fugaz disparo que lo fulminó al instante, impactando en su cabeza y cayendo a pocos centímetros de sus pies, empapando la calle con su sangre.

Alzó la mirada y buscó al francotirador que le había salvado la vida y lo halló.

\- ¡No tienes por qué agradecerme! Escuchó la voz de Jordi, quien había abatido al zombie que tenía pensado atacar a T-Bone.

\- Buen trabajo, Vasily Zaytsev*. Le agradeció el ex-operario de Blume, mientras que el oriental bajaba del edificio y volvían ambos a la Central de Blume.

* * *

Ahora, con el regreso de los dos hombres a la Central, la oportunidad de hablar con Aiden estaba a las puertas, Nicky rezaba por establecer contacto con su hermano mayor, a quien no veía desde hacía ya meses, temía lo peor, pero no podía mostrarse así delante de su hijo Jackson. Estaba mal en esos momentos verse débiles, ya que necesitaban todas las energías positivas para encontrar al Justiciero de Chicago.

\- Bien, todo listo. Informó otro de los empleados de la Central de Blume.

\- ¿Ya se puede? Preguntó Jackson.

Inmediatamente, T-Bone se conectó al sistema y de ahí comenzó la transmisión de la señal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aiden se encontraba aún viajando hacia el Norte, donde decía haber descubierto el origen de los zombies, una de las bases militares de EEUU en la región Norte-Sur, donde allí se rumoreaba que se estaban fabricando armas químicas y que todo esto podría relacionarlo con Blume.

\- Estamos a pocos kilómetros de llegar. Informó Takashi.

\- ¿Creen que aún siga esa base por aquí? Quiso saber Rei, ya que era posible que los Americanos la hubieran destruido para borrar pruebas y huellas.

\- Lo dudo, pero si llego a encontrar alguna computadora, podré acceder a la Red y al Sistema de Archivos, no solo de todas las bases militares de EEUU, sino también al del Ministerio de Defensa y hasta de la OTAN. Dijo Aiden, cuando en ese momento sonó su celular.

Shizuka frenó el coche, despertando a Alice y a Zeke, los cuales dormían en el regazo de Rei, el Justiciero de Chicago se bajó del vehículo y se dirigió hacia el borde de la ruta, para así poder ver quién era el que estaba detrás de la línea.

\- ¿Diga? Saludó el Irlandés.

\- _¡Aiden, gracias a Dios, hermano, soy yo T-Bone!_ Le habló su amigo desde Chicago.

\- ¡T-Bone, por fin! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Allá también llegó la infección? ¿Dónde están Nicky y Jacks? Quiso saber Aiden, ya que no había tenido noticias de sus parientes y amigos tras la caída de las líneas telefónicas.

\- _Todos estamos bien, hasta Bedbug y Rabbit, nos hemos refugiado en la Central de Blume de The Loop, escucha, ¿conseguiste lo que buscabas?_ Respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho el Irlandés, para luego interrogarle sobre el objetivo de la misión que había hecho al viajar a Japón.

\- Genial, genial, gracias, amigo, sí, ya lo tengo, hay mucha corrupción y dinero manchado de sangre en estos archivos. Contó Aiden, mientras que le afirmaba que tenía en su poder los documentos y archivos que necesitaban.

\- _Perfecto, escucha, te tengo en el Sistema de Blume, tranquilo, la insoportable y dictadora de Charlotte Gardner ya no te perseguirá más, esa mujer está reportada de desaparecida desde que empezó todo este desastre. Escucha, ¿para dónde vas?_ Preguntó T-Bone, mientras que calculaba la posición de su amigo.

\- Vamos para el Norte, hay una serie de bases militares de EEUU, al parecer todo esto de los zombies puede estar relacionado con los archivos que conseguí en la Central del CtOS abandonada de la zona. Dijo Aiden.

\- _Bien, por lo que veo, las señales marcan que esa base está intacta, es curioso, los aviones de la OTAN bombardearon las otras cuatro restantes, pero les faltó una, bueno, algo debió pasar. Pero si yo fuera tú, me apresuraría ahora._ Le aconsejó el ex-operario de Blume.

\- Recibido, vamos para allá, en cuanto conecte todo al Sistema de Red y Archivos, mandaré toda la información. Finalizó Aiden.

- _Genial, cuídate, hermano, suerte._ Deseó su amigo y colgaron.

\- Igualmente, que Nicky y Jacks se queden allí contigo. Pidió Aiden como recado.

\- _Tranquilo que lo están, además Jordi también está conmigo._ _Avísame en cuando llegues._ Finalizó T-Bone y ambos terminaron la comunicación.

Una vez terminada la charla, Aiden volvió a subirse al Humvee.

\- ¿Pudo hablar con su familia? Preguntó Saya.

\- Sí, están todos bien. Ahora, vayamos para el Norte, hacia la base militar _"General Douglas McArthur"_ de inmediato, es hora de cerrar este anillo de corrupción. Respondió el Justiciero y sus amigos lo apoyaron, irían allí y descubrirían todos los sucios tratos que tenían los políticos, Blume y hasta EEUU.

* * *

 **Estamos a solo dos capítulos del final de este crossover que dentro de poco cumplirá un año justo en este mes. Así que no vayan a perdérselo.**

 **Hora de los saludos :D:**

 *** SOLDIER 48-D.**

 *** TheMesias:**

 *** Shagot.**

 *** Gonzox-kun.**

 *** Ben56.**

 *** Ivon29.**

 *** Ponyboy1004.**

 **Iré completando paso a paso esta historia, es que ando ocupado por los exámenes finales de la Universidad, así que me tomaré un tiempo, no se vayan a pensar que la dejaré, no, no, eso no. Solo me tomaré un tiempo para seguir actualizándola.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Todo tiene un principio y un final, el punto de partida de la carrera, la cual había comenzado hacía meses atrás, pero ésta estaba sembrada de desgracias, muerte, sangre, destrucción, familias enteras que fueron arrancadas de los brazos, unos y otros, viviendo en carne propia la desgracia de haber sufrido toda esa pesadilla. No parecía ser un sueño, de lo contrario ya estarían despiertos y todo estaría de vuelta a la normalidad, pero, ¿dónde estaba la fuente original de todo ese comienzo?.

\- La base militar _"General Douglas McArthur"_ , aquí es donde comenzó todo. Señaló Aiden, quien vio la entrada a la misma instalación, en donde se había visto que el sitio sufrió todo un ataque conjunto por los zombies.

\- ¿Seguro que desea entrar? Preguntó Takashi.

\- Iré, el Mundo debe saber la verdad, no puedo permitir que esta desgracia quede en el olvido. Razonó el Irlandés, mientras que iba ingresando en el sitio, portando su AK-47, en caso de ataque, pero los chicos decidieron acompañarlo.

El interior a la base militar estaba totalmente destruido, los cuerpos de los militares que la defendieron, junto con los civiles que habían buscado refugio y seguridad, yacían sin vida, como marionetas sin su portador, todos ensangrentados, muchos habían optado por la última vía: El suicidio.

¿Acaso era mejor terminar en transformarse en un muerto viviente y ser parte de sus filas de aquellas tropas infernales?. No, la respuesta era no, muchos optaron por quitarse la vida, antes de caer en manos de aquellos monstruos. También era mejor escaparse de las personas que ejercían malas influencias, que llenaban las mentes de aquellas personas inocentes para ser sus fieles esclavos, terrible desgracia para aquellos que se pasaban a las filas como por ejemplo la del Profesor Shido, pero como decía el refrán, _"a cada uno le llega la hora de pagar, ya sea en la primera vida, ya sea en la segunda"_. Ese hombre había cometido el pecado mortal de creerse Dios, de jugar y a hacer lo que quisiera con sus seguidores, los cuales, algunos a oponerse, eran arrojados a las fieras, a los muertos, por no seguir sus instrucciones.

Fueron cruzando la zona de ingreso, las rejas estaban derribadas y el humo de los incendios se elevaban como torres en la Oscuridad de la Noche.

\- Es aquí, las computadoras están en la parte del Cuartel General. Señaló Hirano, quien seguía el camino con los demás.

\- Mucho cuidado, no sabemos lo que nos pueda tocar. Pidió Takashi, ya que aunque el sitio pareciera abandonado, no caían dudas de que los zombies estarían planeando algún ataque o emboscada.

\- Aquí dijeron que se habían producido los incidentes con respecto a las supuestas armas biológicas que se estaban probando. Recordó Rei, tristemente en esos momentos, cuando estaban la Escuela Fujumi, donde su novio Hisashi había muerto, víctima de los muertos vivientes, al salvarle la vida de uno de ellos, recibiendo la letal mordida infectada.

\- No cabían dudas de que esos " _Halcones Negros"_ que habíamos visto en la azotea del colegio, veían para solucionar este desastre que ellos mismos nos hicieron. Refutó Takashi, mirando con odio todo el pasado ocurrido.

\- Por desgracia, pero con la información que consiga de los servidores del Cuartel, podremos llevarle la verdad al Mundo. Dijo Aiden, mientras que se disponía a cumplir su misión.

\- Pero qué pasará con usted. Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, vendrán por usted, se metió en los secretos más oscuros de la OTAN, ellos lo perseguirán como a un animal. Le mencionó Saya, era cierto, todo al resolverse, llevarían al Justiciero a las persecuciones que le harían, no solo los de Blume, sino también las esferas más altas del poder nacional.

\- No me importa, ¿ellos acaso sintieron remordimiento por lo que pasó en el Mundo? No, corrieron, se ocultaron como los viles que son y siempre fueron. Nunca hay que dejarse vencer por nadie y tú lo has dicho, Saya, hay que hacerle frente al enemigo, con la frente en alto y sin miedo. Respondió con decisión y firmeza, el Irlandés, mientras que Saeko veía en él la esperanza, no solo en el Justiciero, sino en todo el grupo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a por él! Pidió la Capitana, con fuerte tono militar, se dirigieron hacia las computadoras.

\- Así se habla, acabemos con esto. Agregó Rei y se pusieron en marcha hacia esa parte del Cuartel.

* * *

Cruzaron el "Casino de los Oficiales", el sitio donde se reunían los miembros más importantes y de elevado rango, para dirigirse hacia las computadoras, esperaban que aún estuvieran funcionando.

\- ¡Mierda! No hay luz. Dijo Rei.

\- Tendremos que hacer esto: Señor Pearce, usted vaya con Saeko, Hirano y Saya a las computadoras, Rei y yo buscaremos si hay algún generador para encender. Impartió el plan Takashi.

\- Bien, nos veremos en el sitio indicado para salir de aquí luego. Respondió Saya, mientras que ambos grupos se dividían.

* * *

El Irlandés se dirigió con el grupo que dirigía Saeko hacia la sala de computadoras, el Cuartel era un auténtico laberinto, como si fueran a meterse en el del Minotauro, pero en vez de ese monstruo, estaban allí los zombies, aguardando el momento perfecto para atacarlos.

\- Es aquí. Dijo Aiden, abriendo la puerta, pero ésta se encontraba trabada por dentro.

\- A un lado. Pidió Saeko y con el Justiciero derribaron la puerta de acceso, pero al caer y causar un fuerte estruendo, como si un rayo hubiera caído en pleno campo, causando una explosión, vieron que lo que bloqueaba la entrada era el cuerpo de un civil, el cual había sido devorado a la mitad con los zombies, a su lado, unos metros más alejado, se encontraba el zombie que había matado a aquel joven.

\- ¿Estará vivo? Preguntó Saya, ya que en el interior no estaban encendidas las luces.

\- Aguardemos hasta que Takashi y Rei enciendan algún generador. Pidió de permanecer allí por seguridad.

* * *

\- Es aquí, mira, Takashi. Le mostró Rei un enorme complejo de generadores.

\- Tienes razón y estamos de suerte, todos tienen 100% su carga de combustible, solo debemos encenderlos. Agregó su novio, quien se dirigió hacia el panel principal, para de ahí empezar a activar la corriente eléctrica.

* * *

La corriente eléctrica volvió a todo el complejo, como si fuera un gigantesco Árbol de Navidad con sus luces, de ahí, en la entrada a la sala de computadoras, todos los aparatos se encendieron y mostraron la escena terrorífica de varios zombies, los cuales se estaban alimentado de civiles atrapados.

\- Usted vaya a los servidores, nosotros nos ocupamos. Pidió Saeko, mientras que Aiden sacaba su porra de la Policía, logrando despejar el camino, inmediatamente tomó asiento y puso el Smartphone, donde se comenzó a llenar de datos e informaciones, mostrando la unión entre las Empresas Blume-la OTAN-los Fixers-la Yakuza-El Gobierno, en especial los Shido.

\- Te tengo, hijo de puta. Dijo Aiden, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa de victoria, lo había logrado, mejor dicho, todos ellos lo habían logrado.

* * *

\- ¿Diga? Preguntó T-Bone, quien seguía en la Central de Blume con Nicky, Jackson, Jordi y los demás.

\- _Abre el archivo que he mandado, es hora de que todo el Mundo vea lo que ocultaron en la Oscuridad._ Le dijo Aiden, quien estaba del otro de la línea.

El amigo de Pearce abrió las carpetas con todos los archivos, los cuales mostraron todo el contenido valioso, todo un tesoro desenterrado.

\- Brillante, amigo, brillante. Ahora, hora de volver a casa. Te daré la ubicación de un puerto que tienen las Fuerzas de Autodefensas en el Norte de Japón, con destino a Vladivostok, Rusia. Informó T-Bone, enviando la posición al Smartphone para que pudieran ir al punto de evacuación.

* * *

Una vez con los nuevos datos llegados a su teléfono, Aiden se dirigió al grupo de Saeko.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Hirano.

\- Lo logramos, nos vamos a Vladivostok. Informó Aiden, mientras que la Capitana del Club de Kendo lo abrazaba y besaba dulcemente.

Finalmente salieron con Takashi y Rei fuera del complejo militar, volviendo al vehículo en donde les estaba esperando la Doctora Shizuka Marikawa, Alice y Zeke.

\- Nos vamos a la Zona Segura, para Vladivostok. Dijo Takashi a la doctora rubia.

\- ¿Cómo es...? Se preguntó la chica.

\- Una vez dije _"La información es poder, quien la maneje, tiene el control de todo"_. Alegó Aiden, mientras que Shizuka comprendía y recordaba aquel día en la enfermería, en el plan de escapar de la Escuela Fujumi, cuando todo comenzó a complicarse.

\- Andando, ¡Próxima parada, Puerto de Akita! Dijo Shizuka, poniendo en marcha del vehículo y dirigiéndose con todos ellos hacia el Norte de Japón.

\- A casa, a la Seguridad. Finalizó Aiden, guardando su Smartphone y cerrando los ojos: Por fin había cerrado todo ese círculo lleno de muertes, desgracias, sangre y tragedias que había tenido desde tantos años atrás.

* * *

 **¡Capítulo que viene, capítulo final!, este último episodio será escrito y publicado el 21 de Julio, fecha en la que se cumplirá un año desde cuando empecé a escribir este crossover.**

 **¿Ustedes pensarán que el camino a la Seguridad, hacia Vladivostok será seguro? Jejeje, no, será un viaje lleno de peligros, amenazas y enfrentamientos, no solo contra los zombies, sino contra grupos de corruptos y asesinos, dispuestos a destruir y hacer desaparecer todas las pruebas y evidencias que tiene el grupo de Takashi.**

 **Así que no se lo vayan a perder, Camaradas.**

 **Hora de los saludos:**

 *** Ben56.**

 *** SOLDIER 48-D.**

 *** TheMesias.**

 *** Shagot.**

 *** Gonzox-kun.**

 *** Ivon29.**

 *** Ponyboy1004.**

 *** james anderson.**

 *** herob2301.**

 *** Vasily Záytsev: Militar de la Unión Soviética y francotirador soviético famoso por ser el autor de 225 muertes de Soldados y Oficiales de la Wehrmacht y otras Fuerzas del Eje durante la Batalla de Stalingrado, entre ellos once francotiradores alemanes.**

 **Nos estamos viendo para esa fecha establecida :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Martes.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo Final: La frase de un autor de Roma, su nombre era Vegecio, él había dicho algo muy importante para las generaciones que vinieran en el Presente y Futuro: _"Si vis pacem, para bellum"_ en latín, pero en español, traducida decía _"Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra",_ ellos sabían que no iba a ser fácil llegar hacia la seguridad en Vladivostok, había un puente en el Norte de Japón, el cual llevaba hacia los puertos que se dirigían hacia dicha ciudad de la Rusia Asiática, Aiden estaba seguro y lo mismo el grupo de Takashi de que estarían esperándoles enemigos peligrosos para detenerles su avance hacia la salvación.

\- Estamos a solo una hora de Akita, así que mucha atención. Informó el castaño a sus amigos, mientras que el Irlandés estaba observando que el camino fuera seguro.

\- Sí, solamente unos kilómetros más y ya estaremos en Akita. Dijo Rei, la cual se tiró a dormir un rato, hasta que en ese momento algo les llamó la atención.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Shizuka y frenó el vehículo, en el cual viajaban todos ellos, despertando a los que dormían.

* * *

En las cercanías al puente, había un grupo numeroso de personas armadas con poderosas armas, las cuales les bloqueaban el paso con sus vehículos, no parecían ser amigables ya que en sus rostros podía apreciarse el odio que encarnaba en ellos, pero ¿quién los estaba dirigiendo? ¿y por qué?.

\- Detengan el auto. Pidió Takashi y su grupo bajó con las armas hacia donde estaba esa especie de retén.

\- Tengamos cuidado, no sabemos quiénes son. Alertó Saeko, la cual no iba a desprenderse de su katana.

Fueron caminando hasta llegar al bloqueo, allí estaba un hombre bastante de contextura delgada y vestía todo de negro, Rei al mirarlo supo de quién se trataba: Estaban ante el padre Shido Koichi, Senador del Parlamento Japonés, corrupto, lo llevaba en la sangre y en su corazón, no había alguien tan desgraciado y maldito como para detenerles el paso hacia la seguridad, él ansiaba acabar con los cabos sueltos de una buena vez.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son los mocosos que escaparon de la Academia Fujimi? ¿No? -Preguntó con un tono de burla-.

\- Háganse un lado, tenemos que llegar a los puertos. Les ordenó Rei.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Buena broma, niña, jaja! -Se río uno de los matones- Pero no podrá ser así. El Señor Shido es el que ordena quien pasa, quien vive y quien muere. Les dijo, mientras que el padre de Koichi dirigió su mirada hacia cierta persona, para luego acercarse amenazante, pero sin intimidar a Aiden, él se mantenía serio y frío.

\- Y veo que usted es el Señor Justiciero de Chicago, ¿no es así? -Preguntó burlonamente-.

\- Y veo que usted es el malnacido padre del Profesor Koichi Shido, un hijo de puta igualito a usted, _Señor._ Respondió Aiden con un tono de desprecio.

\- Diríjase bien usted ante mí, porque sabe que puede terminar tras las rejas. Le amenazó.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieren? Intervino Takashi.

\- Buena pregunta, hijo, buena pregunta -El Señor Shido se dirigió de vuelta a Aiden- Quiero todos los datos que se llevó de la Central abandonada del CtOS, esa información no puede cruzar fronteras. Le ordenó, pero el Justiciero lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Muy tarde -Le dijo- Demasiado tarde, ya está en toda la Red Mundial, con tan solo mandarla a un amigo mío, la información hará que caigan todos los de su clase, la OTAN, los EEUU y hasta los corruptos que quisieron distraer a la población con el CtOS para que así se llenaran los bolsillos con dinero empapado de sangre, ¿no, Señor Shido? ¿No recuerda que usted mismo contrataba "Fixers" de Chicago y a la Yakuza para matar a sus opositores y luego les pagaba jugosas recompensas? ¿No lo recuerda? -Ahora el Justiciero tenía el control, el padre del Maestro guardaba silencio, mientras que su esposa lo miraba, tratando de defenderlo a él, pero su marido estaba siendo acorralado por una sola persona-. ¿Qué se siente saber que todo el pueblo y sus fuerzas militares y de seguridad te harán pagar por tus crímenes? Le preguntó, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rival.

\- Estás muerto -Le dijo- ¡Estás muerto, mátenlos a todos! Ordenó el hombre, mientras que sus matones y seguidores comenzaban a apuntarles.

\- ¡Entreguen sus armas y serán perdonados! Advirtió otro de los enemigos, Aiden vio que había sobre la parte superior del puente un panel de control con el cual podría sobre-calentarlo y así provocar una fuerte explosión.

Inmediatamente golpeó al padre de Shido, arrojándolo al piso y tiró al agua a dos de los pistoleros, para que luego tomara su Smartphone y realizara el golpe: Una fuerte explosión se hizo sentir en el puente, el cual mandó a volar a varios enemigos por los aires, cayendo a las aguas del río, mientras que el Justiciero sacaba su AK-47 y comenzaba el tiroteo contra el enemigo.

\- ¡Fuego! Ordenó el Señor Shido y de ahí comenzó el enfrentamiento entre ambos grupos.

Un enfrentamiento, precedido anteriormente por aquella frase latina que decía que había que prepararse para la guerra si deseaban obtener la paz, Takashi con Rei abatían a los enemigos más peligroso, mientras que Saeko, evadiendo los disparos de los francotiradores, ella atravesaba los cuerpos de los rivales con su katana, una mujer intentó atacarla por la espalda pero ella reaccionó y como un rayo decapitó a la enemiga con aquella arma blanca. Aiden hacía estallar todos los dispositivos eléctricos del puente, las explosiones eran cada vez más más fuertes, lo cual atraía a los zombies, quienes no estaban muy lejos de la zona.

\- ¡Voy a matarte y después me haré cargo de eliminar a toda tu maldita familia! Gritó el padre de Shido, enfrascándose en un feroz combate contra el Justiciero en la cima del puente.

\- ¡Con mi familia y mis amigos nunca te metas, desgraciado! Respondió Aiden, el cual aprovechó el momento de confusión, ya que los seguidores del Señor Shido estaban siendo devorados por los zombies, los cuales llegaron muy rápido, acto seguido, desarmó a su enemigo y de ahí lo tomó del cuello.

\- No me dejarías morir, ¿qué dirá la gente de esta Gran Nación cuando se entere de que mataste a un hombre importante? Le amenazó con una difamación.

\- ¿La gente? Nadie honrará la memoria de un corrupto, un asesino que solo le importó el dinero, mientras que la gente que se le opuso fue asesinada cobardemente, eres solo una mierda en el camino y del que nadie va a derramar lágrimas. Buen viaje y saluda a tu hijo Shido Koichi de mi parte. Dijo Aiden, mientras que lo arrojaba y terminaba impactando contra el capó del auto, quebrándose la espalda, ante la mirada aterrada de su mujer.

Luego de la pelea, el Justiciero bajó del puente y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

\- ¿Está bien, Señor Pearce? Preguntó Hirano.

\- Tranquilos, no me pasó nada, andando. Dijo el Irlandés y se subieron a los coches, dejando atrás la escena del combate.

Sin importarle que el enemigo aún siguiera de pie, éste comenzó a gritarles.

\- ¡MALDITOS, LOS ACABARÉ, IRÉ TRAS DE USTEDES, LES HAREMOS LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE, TENGO AMIGOS EN EL PODER Y EN LA PRENSA, LOS APLASTARÉ COMO A CUCARACHAS, DESTRUIRÉ SUS HOGARES Y SUS FAMILIAS, LO JURO! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el Señor Shido, Aiden, antes de que se fueran se le acercó, apuntándole con su Pistola 48 MM.

\- Mejor ahorre las palabras, Dios lo juzgará a usted y me parece que tal vez deberá escoger en su última sesión del Parlamento, Senador Shido: Dejarse devorar por los zombies o esto. Dijo el Justiciero, entregándole dos balas para él y la joven que la acompañaba.

\- No puede ser un hijo de puta tan grande. Se mostró furioso.

\- No lo soy, usted lo es, yo me encargo de derribar a hijos de puta corruptos, poderosos y malditos, esa es mi tarea como Justiciero en Chicago. Sayonara, Familia Shido. Se despidió Aiden, dejándolos a merced de los zombies, los cuales mataban a los matones de Shido y acto seguido, fueron hacia él y su esposa, los cuales no tuvieron más opción que suicidarse para evitar ser devorados.

* * *

Después de aquellos dos disparos que acabaron con las vidas de los enemigos, el grupo por fin llegó hacia la zona Akita, en donde aguardaban los militares y las Autodefensas de Japón.

\- ¡Rika! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Shizuka, la cual corrió hacia los brazos de su amiga.

\- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a sobrevivir! Se alegró la chica, mientras que ambas se daban un fuerte abrazo de reencuentro.

Saya era la que estaba preocupada por sus padres, no sabía nada de ellos desde que habían escapado de la mansión familiar, hasta que se le acercó un militar.

\- ¿Señorita Takagi? Preguntó el hombre.

\- Sí, ese es mi nombre. Respondió.

\- Soy amigo de su padre, Coronel Misaki, le tengo buenas noticias: Su familia pudo escapar con un grupo de civiles y de los miembros del Partido Nacionalista de la mansión, están a salvo en Honshu, allí no llegó la infección. Le informó el amigo de su padre, lo cual alegró a la chica, quien se abrazó con Hirano.

\- Lo mismo su familia, Señorita Miyamoto, ellos también pudieron escapar y refugiarse en Honshu, hemos enviado helicópteros para rescatarlos. Agregó otro de los militares, poniendo fin a la angustia de Rei sobre el destino de sus seres queridos.

\- Me alegro mucho, gracias. Agradeció ella, mientras que le tomaba de la mano a Takashi.

Pero para Aiden su historia ahí no terminaba, aún tenía que cerrar dos cabos sueltos, el primero fue dirigirse hacia Rika Minami, la Jefa de las Fuerzas de Autodefensas de Japón, la cual conversaba con Shizuka, quien a su vez le estaba presentando a Alice y a Zeke, a la niña que había perdido a sus padres durante la infección debían buscarle a una familiar para que la cuidaran, de eso se harían cargo ellas, pero ya la rubia una idea.

\- Yo te cuidaré hasta que te encuentre mi amiga una familia. Le prometió Shizuka.

\- ¿Lo prometes? Preguntó Alice.

\- Es una promesa. Juró la rubia en protegerla hasta que se cumplieran todos los papeleos.

Justo en ese momento, mientras que Rika observaba a su amiga llevar a la niña y al perro con ella, Aiden se le acercó, entregándole un disco con datos encriptados.

\- Entregue esta información a buenas manos, no permita que nadie lo tome o destruya, el Mundo debe conocer la verdad de lo que ocurrió aquí. Le pidió, dándole aquel objeto.

\- Veo que su leyenda traspasa las fronteras, Señor Pearce. Dijo, admirada, la amiga de Shizuka.

\- Siempre recuerden esta frase: _"La información es poder, quien la controle, controlará todo"_ Dio su frase el Irlandés, sabiendo que dejaba aquel disco en buenas manos, ya la información original estaba en manos de T-Bone y Jordi en Chicago, mientras que la chica lo observaba alejarse.

\- Cumpliré con su pedido, Señor Pearce. Prometió Rika, quien guardó en sus bolsillos aquel disco.

* * *

Saeko se hallaba contemplando el Amanecer, por fin se sentían libres de aquella pesadilla que los había estado persiguiendo, estuvieron al borde de la muerte tantas veces que lograron burlarla, se enfrentaron no solo a los zombies, sino también a peligrosos personajes, en especial la Familia Shido, habían logrado llegar finalmente a la Seguridad, después de un largo viaje y ahora estarían a las puertas de Vladivostok, tras haber abordado el barco que les llegaría a aquella zona de la Rusia Asiática.

\- Bueno, por fin lo logramos. Le dijo Aiden.

\- Sí, pero hay una pregunta que me invade y mucho. Respondió la Capitana.

\- ¿Y cuál...? Preguntó, cuando en ese momento sintió los cálidos labios de la peli violeta, la cual lo abrazó con fuerza y sin soltarlo por un buen rato.

\- ¿Volverás aquí algún día? Deseó saber Saeko, divertida.

\- Por supuesto, ustedes son los héroes en esta historia. Respondió Aiden, dándoles el crédito al grupo de Takashi y observando a Hirano y Saya, los cuales habían empezado una relación y que Takashi y Rei por fin habían vuelto a ser pareja.

\- Cuando vuelvas a Chicago, no te olvides de nosotros. Le pidió Saeko, mientras que besaba a Aiden, sabiendo que él volvería a EEUU pronto.

\- Lo prometo. Juró el hombre.

* * *

Pasaron los meses, finalmente la amenaza zombie pudo ser destruida en los países que habían sido afectados, había que remarcar que no fue una tarea fácil, ya que la máxima prioridad de las fuerzas militares y de seguridad era el rescate de los civiles atrapados en las grandes ciudades y aledaños, lo bueno es que muchos ante los primero disturbios emprendieron los viajes hacia las zonas rurales, estando alejadas de la aglomeración y el peligro de infección.

A su vez, una vez que el orden se impuso de nuevo en las calles, se filtró en todas las Redes de Internet la información que Aiden Pearce había conseguido en Japón sobre los casos de corrupción, lavado de dinero e incluso de asesinatos por encargo, donde aparecían los culpables en la mesa: Los Directos de Blume, miembros importantes de la OTAN, el Departamento de Defensa y de Estado de EEUU, el Parlamento de Japón y hasta de la Yakuza, la cual era la responsable de entrenar a los "Agentes" o "Fixers" con la misión de acabar con los enemigos asignados.

Hubo penas muy severas, desde juicios militares, bajas de rango, prisión, mientras que otros que más corruptos optaron por la vía más fácil: El suicidio, qué mejor manera de salvarse de la Justicia Terrenal, pero de la Divina nadie escapa, eso iba también para la gente que trabajaba para la Familia Shido, la cual perdió toda posición en el Senado y fueron sucedidos por el Partido Nacionalista de la Familia Takagi, la cual se impuso en las nuevas elecciones, una vez restaurado el orden en todo el Japón, se iniciaron una serie de purgas donde los comprometidos en semejantes atrocidades fueron expulsados, deshonrados y atacados por todos lados, en especial por la Prensa.

Por su parte, cada uno de los integrantes del grupo de Takashi continuó con su vida, siguieron viéndose y encontrándose, en especial para rendir homenaje a sus compañeros caídos en aquel día tan sangriento que marcó a más de una persona en todo el Mundo.

* * *

A su vez, Aiden volvió a Chicago, donde se reencontró con Nicky, la cual al verlo llegar a su casa en Parker Square, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y llorando, ya que no había tenido noticias desde que había comenzado la infección en casi todo el Mundo, también allí estaba Jackson, sobrino del Justiciero, el cual no se separó ni por un instante del abrazo que le estaba dando a su tío.

\- Los extrañe a los dos muchísimo, tuve miedo de que algo les hubiera pasado, pero menos mal que ambos fueron a buscar refugio en lo de T-Bone y Jordi. Dijo el Justiciero, mientras que Nicky se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Cuando todo comenzó, nos dirigimos adonde teníamos que ir, T-Bone nos llevó al Centro de la Ciudad, allí tenía un refugio y también estaban Jordi, Tobias, Bedbug y Rabbit. Luego de eso, nos ocultamos en la Central de Blume, en The Loop, allí pudimos establecer contacto contigo y nos mandaste la información. Le contó Nicky, mientras que estaban reunidos en su casa.

\- Es bueno saber que estás a salvo, Aiden, lo logramos, los hundimos a esos malditos. Dijo T-Bone, chocando su jarra de cerveza con la de su amigo.

\- Amén. Victoria Total. Respondió el Justiciero y ellos brindaron entre todos los invitados.

Después de aquel brindis, Aiden se levantó del sillón y salió afuera.

\- ¿Adonde vas, Aiden? Preguntó Nicky.

\- Ya vuelvo, tengo un asunto pendiente que concretar. Respondió y salió a las calles.

Todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, no más sangre, no más balas ni muerte, el orden había vuelto, el terror quedó atrás, la pesadilla que tanto tiempo los estuvo persiguiendo por fin había terminado, ¿acaso sería un sueño? No, si lo fuera ellos ya podrían hacer lo que quisieran, como volar o tener poderes, estaban en la pura realidad; pero para Aiden los momentos más tensos de cuando estuvo enfrentándose a hordas enormes, como Ejércitos, de zombies, ocuparon en sus recuerdos la muerte de Clara Lile, quien había muerto por culpa de la ambición de Damien Brenks, el cual fue el responsable original del fallido atraco al Hotel Merlaut, la muerte de Lena y ahora la de aquella chica, Lucky Quinn solo había ordenado asustarlo, pero no matarlo, ya que creía que Aiden y Damien buscaban aquel vídeo incriminatorio, el cual terminó por hundir la carrera política del Alcalde Rushmore, quien no tuvo más remedio que suicidarse en su oficina, para evitar la difamación y la caída en desgracia de su imagen.

* * *

Llegó al Cementerio de Parker Square, allí se arrodilló delante de la tumba de Lena, guardando silencio y rezando por su pequeña sobrina, quien había fallecido en el ataque de Maurice Vega contra el coche cuando estaba llevando a ella y a Jackson a pescar para Pawnee.

Luego fue hacia otra, en la cual tenía escrita la lápida el nombre de Clara Lile, la joven hacker que había muerto bajo las balas de los sicarios del "Chicago South Club", orden que no había sido enviada por Lucky Quinn, sino por el propio Damien para así destruirla por haber arruinado sus deseos de poder y avaricia.

\- Fue duro olvidarte, aún te extraño y aquellos días en Japón, enfrentando a la muerte, nunca estuve solo, no, un músico siempre dijo que _"el ser humano no es una isla"*_ , y que debemos confiar en nuestros amigos, quienes son nuestros máximos aliados. -Apoyó su mano en la lápida- Clara, lo logramos, vencimos a estos corruptos, logramos derribarlos de sus fortalezas y bastiones, ahora están pagando sus actos criminales, nuestra lucha ha sido un éxito. Ya puedes descansar en paz. Dijo finalmente, mientras que depositaba un ramo de rosas sobre la tumba de su amiga, para luego levantarse y salir del cementerio.

* * *

Al salir de aquel sitio y tras haber honrado a sus muertos, el Justiciero se encontró con alguien que le había seguido la pista desde Japón:

\- Busujima Saeko. Dijo él, mientras que la veía a ella correr a sus brazos, recibiendo el aplauso de sus amigos Takashi, Rei, Saya, Hirano, Shizuka, Alice y hasta del pequeño perro Zeke, quienes habían llegado desde Tokonoso, Japón, para ver a su amiga y Capitana del Club de Kendo ir a los brazos de la persona que siempre amó en su vida.

\- Mi Valiente Vigilante, aún recuerdas nuestras promesa, ¿cierto? Jeje, pues yo he cumplido con la mía. Respondió la chica, la cual recibió el abrazo de Aiden, quien la acercó a sus labios.

\- Me tienes tu poder ahora, Princesa. Y también recuerdo la promesa que hice en Japón, la recuerdo perfectamente, como tus ojos, tu cabello y tu bella sonrisa, Mi Hermosa Capitana. Finalizó el Justiciero, para que luego, acto seguido, la besara dulcemente delante de sus amigos.

Inmediatamente estallaron los aplausos y felicitaciones: Una nueva pareja había nacido tras las cenizas del pasado que había desaparecido, para dar su lugar a un nuevo Presente para toda la Humanidad.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda :D, el capítulo final que tanto han estado esperando, amigos, Camaradas :3. Espero que vaya a gustarles, pero tengo una pregunta para ustedes:**

 **¿Les gustaría una secuela? Tengo una en mente, pero tal vez para el año que viene, en la cual sería sobre la futura boda de Saeko y Aiden, ¿Les gustaría? Dejen sus opiniones :).**

 **Se que muchos estuvieron esperando demasiado pero es que he tenido semanas bastante complicadas, que gracias a Dios han empezado a mejorar y mucho.**

 **Bueno, hora de los saludos:**

 *** SOLDIER 48-D: Espero que te guste este capítulo final :3, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y habrán muchas más en el Futuro.**

 *** Ben56: La idea que me diste sobre un crossover de Godzilla y Monster Musume no iru nichijou y One Punch Man con Freezing no son malas ideas, pero me tomaré un tiempo, tal vez largo en idearlas, además nunca he visto esos dos animes :(, pero los veré pronto.**

 *** TheMesias: Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado esta historia. :D.**

 *** thedark99: Saludos para vos también y gracias por seguir este crossover :).**

 *** Shagot, Ivon29, Gonzox-kun y Ponyboy1004: Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dieron en los momentos en los que tuve cuando fui insultado por Haters, se los agradezco de corazón :). Y también gracias a Ivon29 por mostrarme Wattpad.**

 *** Thaqif: I will take my time to writte the english version.**

 *** james anderson y herob2301: Saludos para ustedes también.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas, no olviden de seguirme también en Wattpad :D. Hasta el próximo proyecto y que tengan un buen Jueves.**

 *** _"Ningún hombre es una isla"_ : Frase del músico Jon Bon Jovi. Me pareció buena, en especial para encajar en el perfil serio de Aiden, ya que él actuaba solo en el juego, buscando a los culpables por la muerte de Lena, así que creo que me sirvió bien esta frase.**

 **Ahora sí, nos estamos viendo. Hasta la próxima, Camaradas, cuídense :D. Y también suerte para todos en sus vidas.**


End file.
